Togetherish
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: //SasuSaku// Sakura had always wondered why he always waited for her before leaving, or why he turned down offers of much prettier girls for a night of passion -only to spend it with her.
1. Reunion

_New story... :)_

_Not much to say hahaha._

_-standard disclaimer applied-_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

-

_I still feel your touch in my dreams... _

_I need you by my side tonight._

_-_

* * *

Clicking her tongue impatiently, twenty one year old Haruno Sakura rolled her eyes, taking in hand her precious pink pen and letting a long sigh of exasperation escape her thin pink lips before she grabbed the handle of the door with her free hand and twisted it open. The young pink haired medic walked in the room, smiling politely at her male patient, and she greeted the patient politely. "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno and I'll be assisting you today." She said gently, smiling.

The blond haired man let his chocolate brown orbs wander all over her body, not bothering to make his 'inspection' subtle. "Hello to you too, _beautiful_." He purred, laughing lightly as what Sakura identified was an attempted seductive laugh. The pink pelted lady moaned exasperatedly in her mind, pleading to Kami-sama that this patient wasn't going to be too troublesome. Clicking on the end of her pink pen, Sakura began to scribble down the information she knew about the patient, ignoring the feeling of being observed _intently_ by the said man. And it worked quite well until...

"Nice shirt." The male drawled, grinning slyly at her.

Sakura sharply turned her head towards the blond, glaring at him annoyingly before she fixed her shirt in a sharp and indignant movement. "Pervert." She muttered under her breath, thankfully low enough so the patient couldn't hear.

"Name?" She mumbled in the calmest tone she could muster.

"Hoshi, baby, and don't forget it!" He grinned, giving her the typical «I'm cool » movement.

Sakura suddenly.. wanted to call in another nurse to take care of this patient whom was obviously very lame at flirting. "Twenty three, right?" Sakura sighed, referring to his age and expecting him to understand.

"So many? My, I didn't know you were so sexually animalistic, honey." He chuckled, staring at her with an attempted hot stare.

_'Ugh.' _She thought in disgust. "I meant your age." She spat irritably.

He grinned. "Right on, babe."

She sighed quietly, closing her eyes momentarily to calm herself, before letting a fake smile graze her lips. "Sex: male. Of course." she mumbled to herself, scribbling that piece of information on the board.

"I prefer with woman, actually."

A vein popped out of her head. "Of course." She said in a shakily disturbing voice.

_'This is going to take forever...' _She thought exasperatedly, running a hand through her bubblegum pink locks.

"Weight?"

"The weight of a perfect man, sweetie." He said innocently, attempting to secretly reach out for her sweet rump with his hand, which Sakura swat away easily.

"Height?" Sakura continued, sighing.

"You mean length?" He questioned, faking his confusion.

But Sakura was the one actually confused now. "What?" She asked, quirking a brow.

"Those things are personal, babe! But for you... you know... you could measure _it_ yourself if you want..."

Oh _snap_.

This had to be the last straw.

"Shizune, someone else will have to take care of that patient or I'm going to explode that pretty little face of his." Sakura hissed into her walkie-talkie.

"_I understand your situation, Sakura-san." Shizune sighed. "We'll send someone else right away."_

"Good." The pinkette muttered, putting the electronic engine back in her nurse pocket.

"Awe, baby, why are you going?"

_**WACK!**_

"_Damn_ that felt good."

* * *

**Sakura Haruno**_**: **A highly desirable female in Konoha with a temper like, or even worse, then the 5th Hokage's. Don't mess with her or she'll take extreme pleasure in beating you up._

* * *

"Awe teme come on! It's gonna be fun!" A whiskered blond pleaded, pouting at his best friend.

Mysterious obsidian flapped gracefully, but the boy merely uninterestingly grunted in return, returning his gaze to the beautiful scenery of the nature that he'd been gazing at for the past half an hour. He dragged his calloused hand across the arm of the couch up to his pulled up knee, resting it on top of it, and he breathed out an irritated sigh as Naruto tugged at his sleeve. "What?" He snapped, glancing coldly at the blond boy.

"Sakura's almost done her shift." Naruto stated, coking his head to the side a little, as if inspecting what his reaction would be like.

Sasuke stared at his best friend blankly and raised a brow at his weird attitude, but he shrugged it off nonetheless. "So?" He replied coolly, rubbing his nose lightly, as if uninterested. But the thing was that Sasuke was actually very interested by the fact she was almost done her shift. That meant he would get to see her, which he hadn't in about two weeks or so. Sakura had been so busy lately at the hospital that it took all her time already, and on top of that Sasuke had missions and training, which reduced the chances of seeing her.

But tomorrow, it was Sasuke's birthday. And being the wonderful sweet girl she was, she managed to pull her magic on the Hokage and the elders so she could obtain a few days off. And that, she did it all just for him. _For little twenty year old Sasuke._

Soon to be twenty one, though.

And damnit was he ever so thrilled to see that pink haired blossom. They hadn't had any time together in two weeks and he was just craving to taste that sweet taste of hers again. He was just lusting for her body and her kisses, and he wanted so much to touch that soft skin of hers, once again. He wanted─no he _needed_ her.

Often, when she didn't work too much, Sasuke would sneak into her room (or she would sneak into his) and they would spend a steamy night together. Sakura would often wake up sore and tired, but she would always be happy nonetheless. It wasn't too complicated for them to see each other, besides when they had to really sneak it and be subtle. After all, their relationship was merely intimate, and they promised each other that the others would never know.

The others being Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Yamato. And a couple people of the rookie nine, like Lee and Kiba. They didn't really mind about the rest, since they knew anyway. But Sakura trusted them, knowing fully they wouldn't ramble about it to the others.

Naruto couldn't know, because he would obviously be devastated to learn about this kind of relationship between them. He knew they were good friends, but knowing they both went way past that and were in a relationship that merely involved sex, was surely something that would scar the poor boy. And Naruto loved to think Sakura was still as innocent as ever, but Sasuke knew way better. Sakura could be such a delinquent and such a bad girl sometimes, which turned the raven haired boy on at most of the times. She was so sexy when she acted naughty.

Kakashi would simply be crushed by the news of having such an innocent former student of his being so naughty and so addicted to sex. And he would be greatly disappointed in Sasuke for using Sakura to satisfy his sexual desires. It was only best he didn't know anything about it.

Sai, well, he simply _couldn't_ know. Who knows what that boy could do. Also, Sasuke remarked he was kind of a bit protective of Sakura, and knowing about this would probably not please him. Not that it was a problem anyway. Sasuke could beat his ugly gay ass any time.

Yamato would never accept this, they both knew it. The reasons were pretty much the same as Kakashi's, seeing as the both of them had gotten pretty damn close to this ANBU in the past few years.

"She'll manage to convince you to come." Naruto snorted, huffing lightly and breaking Sasuke's train of thought. "Sakura always had her ways with you."

Sasuke could never deny that fact.

Oh yes, Sakura _definitely_ had her way with him.

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha:**_ Konoha's heartthrob ever since he was a genin. The most popular and most desired man in the village, and most definitely the man who has one of the biggest fanclubs out of anyone, besides Itachi. This human ice cube is known to be cold and distant from anyone, besides his best friend Naruto, his former teacher Kakashi, and his pink haired team mate Sakura. Especially Sakura._

* * *

Her heels clicked onto the floor as she strolled through the hallway, her nurse outfit plucked under her arm while she held her coat in the other. She stopped momentarily, letting the nurse outfit fall of the floor as she put on her coat, and then she bent down and picked up the outfit again, plucking it under her arm once more. She glanced in a couple rooms of the hospital, a little interested as to what was going on and if things were going well─which they were.

Shoving a hand in her pocket, she shuffled through the small hole for a while before pulling it out, having retrieved a piece of gum she'd been craving for ever since this morning. Unwrapping the small candy, she plopped it in her mouth, mewling in delight at the taste of it. _'Cherry is the goodie' _she giggled in her mind.

Continuing her way down the hallways of the hospital while chewing her gum, she spaced out for a little while, thinking about random things and about random people. But as her mind finally set on Sasuke, she suddenly became giddy inside._ 'Finally, I'm going to see him again!' _She cheered in her mind, smiling cheerily. _'It's been so long...'_

But then a familiar figure caught her eye, and she squinted her eyes lightly to see better. Emerald widen in recognition of the person. "Sasuke-kun!" She called, laughing lightly and trotting up to meet him. He turned his head towards the person who had called him, and his lips twisted upwards in a smirk. "Sakura." He, too, greeted, giving her one of his knowing stares.

The pink haired blossom fought back the urge to embrace him and kiss him senseless right on spot, something she knew he was trying not to do too, since they were in public. He looked about himself suspiciously, and with great risk, he leaned over to her ear. "Come on." He muttered quietly, gripping her wrist and tugging strongly at it, earning a childish giggle from Sakura.

She let herself be pulled along, knowing fully he'd take her somewhere where he could ravish her and get his way with her, like he'd done so many times before, and she was very pleased at the thought of it. She couldn't wait to feel him once again. They'd been deprived of each other for so long.

He pulled her in an elevator, standing at a fair distance from her as he pushed the button of the highest floor─which would be the roof. It wasn't until the door closed completely that he grabbed her and roughly slammed her against the wall, kissing her hard and greedily, ravishing her mouth while his hands already roamed over her skin. He groaned at the feeling of her soft flesh, softer then he remembered, on his fingertips, and he refrained himself from tearing her clothes, knowing fully she had to save them for when they would get out of this place. Sakura was eagerly responding to his rough kiss, running her hands through his hair and pulling lightly on his silky raven locks, knowing fully he enjoyed her roughness.

"Fuck, Sakura." He growled, kissing her harder and completely relishing her taste. "You've been driving me nuts." He whispered hoarsely, leaving her lips only to attack her smooth neck. "No other woman make me feel the way you do." He hissed, groaning as she skillfully massaged his muscles.

"Missed you too Sasuke-kun..." She giggled, moaning loudly in his mouth as he grabbed her breasts and massaged them the way he knew she loved. "Uhhn.... Sasuke..." She breathed, gasping as he ground against her. "_Fuck_." He hissed through gritted teeth, shutting his eyes tightly as she started grinding back onto him, hard and sensually.

And when the elevator door opened again, he picked her up by the buttocks, squeezing lightly before he carried her outside, looking around quickly to make sure they were alone, even though he knew they would be. The roof was always deserted.

He carried her over to the closest place possible, pushing her up against the cemented wall and hastily pulling down her jeans and undergarments, greedily sucking on her neck while she also quickly pulled down his pants and boxers.

He entered her without a warning, earning a full moan from her, and he let out a loud groan at the feeling of himself being buried so deeply within her tight core. "Sbhit you feel more amazing every time." He groaned, biting her neck lightly and marking her before he started to pull out slightly, only to ram back into her roughly. "Sasuke...!" She gasped, gripping to him for dear life as he repeated the same motion over and over, harder and harder after each thrust.

"Faster...!" She moaned, rubbing his muscles sensually as he obeyed and quickened his pace.

"_Fuck_!" he hissed, pounding into her over and over again.

He knew this had to be done quickly, which was the reason they didn't tease each other at all like they usually always did. Sasuke just wanted to be inside her as quickly as possible once again, and Sakura just wanted him inside her as soon a she could, which was the reason this was only a quickie. It would at least satisfy their needs for a bit.

One of his hands grabbed her buttocks, pulling her more tightly against him, while his other arms was wrapped around her waist, keeping her up against the wall. He continued to pound recklessly, loving the way she moaned in his ear and breathed his name, making small meowing sounds. It was like a sweet, addicting melody to his ears.

He crashed his lips onto hers, taking her off guard, but she kissed him back with as much force, moaning on his lips as he continued his powerful thrusts inside of her. "Aaahhhn.. Sasuke..." She moaned, throwing her head back as she felt the knot in her stomach ready to explode..

He smirked. "Scream, Sakura. Scream my name so they know I'm the one doing this to you." He murmured in her ear, giving her one last rough thrust as she came with a scream of his name. "SASUKE-KUN!"

A breathy groan escaped his lips as she tightened so blissfully around him, so tightly that he came too, spilling into her. She slumped against him, weakened by her orgasm, and he brought her down, his limbs shaking lightly from the force of his own orgasm.

And as usual, they didn't speak much after their activity, both stuck in their own train of thought, neither wanting to bother the other. But Sasuke, as always, helped her gather her clothes and would get dressed after he'd helped her, and then he would wait until she was finished dressing up before both departed once again. Sometimes, they'd go separate ways, and sometimes they'd leave together... and today was one of those times they left together, but in silence.

Sakura had always wondered why he always waited for her before leaving, or why he turned down offers of much prettier girls for a night of passion─only to spend it with her. She knew their relationship was only on the intimate part, bu she couldn't help but to wonder if he cared about her in some way. But her inner self strongly denied that fact, recalling for her the times he'd told her this was only intimate and no feelings were involved in their shared activities. She also recalled him telling her that their relationship would never evolve into something else.

It broke her heart, in a way. She still had those feelings for Sasuke, although they were somewhere deep inside her being, locked away and almost lost. She had taught herself not to love him.

But there were still those times...

...those times her heart broke as she realized that they would never do anything else then fuck. That she was just a sex toy to him. That she was just his favorite woman to fuck.

"_You're tight, you're responsive and you're rough. No other woman can touch me like you do, and no other woman has the passion you put in this. I like that."_

_"So that's why you keep me around?"_

_"...Hn."_

She yelped in surprise, breaking out of her thoughts as she was pulled strongly somewhere, pulled up backwards agaisnt someone's chest, a warm hand on her mouth. Glancing backwards, she was surprised to see Sasuke staring at her. "Sasu─" but he cut her off, pressing his hand more firmly on her mouth. "I'll meet you tonight. In your room. The others are out for the night." He smoothly stated, looking at her quietly for a second. "Any problems?" He asked, his tone a little harsh. Sakura shook her head, making a sound of negation against his hand. "Good." He answered, smashing his lips against her in a short but rough kiss which promised much more for later.

And when he pulled away, she was a little dazed and confused, but she quickly got over it when he grunted, calling her back to reality. And then together, they walked to their home that they also shared with Kakashi, Sai and Naruto.

They made sure to keep a fair distance between the both of them so if the other saw them coming they wouldn't have suspicions.

"You were great earlier, hope you can be as great tonight." Sasuke casually stated, smirking lightly at her startled gasp.

"Sasuke-kun!" She squealed, blushing lightly.

His smirk only grew wider.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! The teme actually went to get you!" A voice cried in glee, meeting her with a big bear hug. " I didn't actually think he would! Being the cold hearted bastard he is, you know?" he laughed lightly, pulling back from his hug and grinning sheepishly at the pink haired woman whom was like a sister to him.

"Of course I did, dobe. She could get raped if she walks alone. Someone has to accompany her." Sasuke flatly replied in an matter-of-fact tone.

"I can perfectly take care of myself, thank you very much." Sakura retorted indignantly, huffing in distaste before she stomped away. "I'm not weak anymore, Uchiha!" She called angrily from another room.

Naruto snickered. "Oi, teme! You like being on Sakura's hate list don't you?" He slyly said, laughing heartedly right after. "You're such an idiot sometimes..."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, smirking lightly as he turned his head towards the room he knew she was in.

Oh, he did_ very much_ like being on her hate list.

She was so much more feistier in action when she was worked up.

* * *

_-_

_I will follow you wherever you lead me_

_Heaven or Hell, it makes no difference_

_I just want to be with you forever..._

_-_

_**End Of Chapter One**_

* * *

_Done! So this is my new story... lol. I hope you guys enjoyed. :D_

_Ohhh btw, this is more of a prologue then a chapter, hence the not so detailed lemon, but don't worry, other chapters will be more descriptive and you'll know more of what is going on. This was more to explain their situation. :)_

_Reviews are much appreciated! They make me write. :)_

**CommitedToKiba**


	2. You're Different

_I like this story very much so far and I just had an idea for the first actual chapter, so yeah I'm updating. :)_

_Enjoy!_

_And um, guys, this fanfic has a lot of lemons so if you don't like it, don't read this. Lol. I'm not warning when the lemons are in this fic. And most of the times, they're gonna be pretty long._

_-standard disclaimer applied-_

* * *

**Chapter 2: You're Different**

_**-&-**_

_If every hole makes a scar and every scar marks its place..._

_...then I will never live freely without your trace._

* * *

"Where is Sakura?" The grey eyed man asked in his soft voice, eying the boys as the table suspiciously. "Did anything happen?"

Naruto snickered, catching the full attention of his former teacher. "Teme pissed her off again." He finally said, grinning sheepishly at the raven haired man who was glaring deathly at him. Naruto hummed happily to himself, shoving a full onigri in his mouth while his eyes still glimmered with that sly sparkle that had been present for a while. "He likes pissing her off." Naruto added, laughing and ducking the sharp weapon thrown his way.

"That's enough, Sasuke." Kakashi said firmly, eying him in a controlling way. "I suggest you go and apologize."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah right." He muttered, plucking a piece of juicy tomato in his mouth and munching gloomily onto it.

The masked man made a disapproving noise at Sasuke, glaring at the boy momentarily before his gaze softened lightly. "Sasuke... when we come back tonight you better have apologized to her." He said sternly, his single visible grey eye becoming sharp again.

Sasuke stood from the table and walked away with one last one that he drawled out lazily. "Whatever."

Kakashi turned his head towards the others, shaking his head disapprovingly at the boy's attitude, which the others response with a knowing saddened glance.

"Sasuke-kun needs to learn." Sai stated, frowning for once.

Naruto sighed and nodded in agreement. "If teme keeps going on like that, he's actually going to end up on her hate list. Earlier was nothing, compared to their usual fights, but I'm getting worried. Their fights are getting more frequent by the day and Sakura..." The blonde paused, breathing in quietly and sadly. "...is going to get hurt in the end, if this goes on like this." He muttered quietly.

The three boys stayed quiet for a while, finishing their meal in silence, the three of them in their own train of thoughts. They would glance in the direction of the hallway sometimes, as if checking if any changes had been made, but the hallway gave nothing away. It was quiet and empty, just like it always.

Naruto sighed after a while, picking up his bowl as he finished, and slowly rising out of his seat only to walk over to the dishwasher and placing the bowl in it. He glanced at the two others, and then at the empty and silent hallway, and sighed again. "C'mon guys, I think we should go now. These two need to talk." He announced, walking over to the entrance of the apartment and retrieving his coat from the coat hanger.

"Maybe they're waiting for us to be gone before they talk, after all." Kakashi admitted, nodding in approval of his own decision.

And the three men walked out of the house, giving the bickering pair their alone time.

But like any other time they left for the same reason, Sasuke and Sakura would make-up in a different way than they thought.

* * *

A long sigh escaped her lips as she placed a hand on her heart, shutting her eyes softly as she tried ignoring the ache it brung to her. She wasn't actually mad at Sasuke, but more irritated at him than anything else, but it was the thinking she had done that had brought her this pain now found in her heart.

But she wasn't allowed to think any further as the door creaked open a bit, revealing the man who'd brought her this heartache. He looked at her a bit hesitantly for a few seconds, as if wondering if she was mad or not, but after seeing that calm expression on her face as she saw him, he smirked. He let himself enter her room without a word, joining her on the bed in very few moments and turning her around to face him as he lay beside her.

She looked a bit tired, but mainly looked irritated and angry as she stared at him. His smirk grew. "You don't look up to it." He stated coolly, running a hand under her shirt smoothly, watching as she gave him a throaty growl and turned around so her back could face him once again. "Find someone else for tonight, Sasuke. I'm not in the mood." She muttered, pillowing her face on her hands.

His hand ran up her back this time, his fingers digging in the sensitives spots that he knew, and he smirked as she arched her back, a refrained soft moan escaping her lips. "That's not true. You just don't want to cause' you're pissed off." He replied, turning her around quickly and pulling her against his hard chest. She let out a low hiss and struggled against him angrily, something that made him smirk because he'd seen this way too many times.

He leaned down to her ear, pressing his firm body flushed against hers. "I know you Sakura..." He whispered huskily in her ear. "I know what you like, I know your sensitive places, I know what makes you moan..." he rounded her ear with his mouth for a split moment, smirking against her flesh as he heard her breath hitch. "I know all your spots..." he continued, pressing lightly on the curve of her lower back. "...and I know you want this." He hissed sensually in her ear, pressing her covered core against his covered arousal.

"You damn bastard..." She whispered, dragging her lips across his neck, "...I don't know how you still make me want you even after being such an ass..." she breathed, shutting her eyes as he dragged his mouth over her face. "Not my fault you're so god damn horny all the time..." He muttered in response, smirking against her cheek. "I wouldn't be the one talking shit face." She growled, the throaty sound replaced by a moan as he slipped down to just over her waistband, licking the smooth flesh of her flat stomach. He removed more of her shirt as he licked his way up, loving the way she responded with soft mewls and panted breaths, and completely ecstatic at the way she tugged hard at his ebony locks.

"Sasuke, stop taking your time dammit..." She gasped, gripping his locks more tightly as a warning. A rare chuckle left his lips, and he leaned in and ripped her shirt off, along with her bra, earning a startled and angered yelp. "You're paying for that you fu─" But she was cut off by his lips crashing on hers in a bruising kiss. "You speak too much." He huskily said against her lips, unbuttoning her jeans and dropping down to that area as they were removed, along with the rest of her undergarments.

But in an unexpected movement, she flipped him over, startling him so much that he actually looked surprised when she looked down at him with a sly smile. "Can't let you have all the fun, can I Sasuke?" She purred, licking his cheek and grinding her naked hips on his covered ones. "Sakura..." He hissed, grasping her waist tightly. "Stop teasing." He growled.

Sakura giggled in response, massaging his naked chest slowly and sensually, another set of giggles escaping her lips as he groaned loudly at her touch. He gripped her again and flipped her over, looking down at her small form with crimson red eyes. "I told you not to tease." He said flatly, smirking as she pouted.

He disguarded his clothes with ease, all the while kissing her roughly and making sure to memorize that cherry blossom taste of hers, that he for some reason wanted to forever remember. He rubbed her smooth porcelain skin, memorizing the feeling of her flesh as well, smirking as she responded with the soft moans and mewls that he loved to hear coming from her. She was so amazing, every time. So responsive.

Sakura was different then all the other girls he'd slept with. For one, he never slept twice with any of the girls, but Sakura... well he just couldn't get enough of her. She was addicting. And for two, he somehow felt so much more with her. Passion, ecstasy, belonging, lust and playfulness. The other woman could only make him feel pleasure, and if lucky, they could make him feel lust towards them. But the latter only happened when he was extremely horny. And for three, Sakura was so unpredictable. She did things that surprised him, and almost always brought something new every time they had their time together.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whined in her childish and pleading voice, grinding hard onto him as he teased her slowly and sensually. He stopped playing with her creamy breasts and he looked up at her, smirking lightly. "What is is Sakura? Impatient to have me inside you?" He huskily whispered, licking the crook of her neck. She nodded, pressing her core against his hardened length, and she smiled on his shoulder. "I want it hard tonight." She purred in his ear, bitting the earlobe lightly.

He smirked. "And hard you'll get." He smugly replied, widening her legs before he filled her completely with one hard thrust. A shaky gasp escaped her lips, followed by a mewl of delight as he moved teasingly inside of her. He pulled back a bit, giving her one of his sexy stares before slamming back into her, a grunt escaping his lips as she tightened around him blissfully. Sakura, on her part, had thrown her head back and let out a breathless gasp escape her lips as he repeated the last motion, making sure to be quick in the same time. "Sasuke...." she moaned, biting her lip as he pulled back midway and slammed back into her, deeper then the last thrust. "Uhhnn.. Sasuke-kun..." She moaned again, meeting him at his next hard thrust.

He grunted again, looking down at the pink haired angel beneath him, entranced by the sounds leaving her lips as he moved quickly above her, grunting and groaning at his own share of pleasure, although he could never quite figure out why it was so mesmerizing to look at her this way.

The pink haired blossom let out a hitched cry as he continued to pound repeatedly into her, hard and fast, and Sasuke finally realized that he was thrusting into one of her soft spots, and he smirked. "Ahnn... Sasuke-kun... M-More..." She moaned, writhing under him as he smirked at her and pounded harder.

Her hands shot up to his shoulders as the pleasure became too much to handle and she cried out his name, moaning loudly over and over again, her nails digging into his flesh as she felt herself over the edge. She was tightening unbearably around him, and Sasuke let out a breathy curse, feeling that he, too, was coming.

But he flipped her in a quick movement, grunting lightly before descending her on his shaft, groaning as she started to ride him on the way to pure perfect ecstasy. He leaned and cupped her breasts, massaging them and greedily sucking on them, biting occasionally as his pleasure became too much to handle. Sakura had her arms wrapped all around his neck, her hands buried in his locks, and she was pushing his face deeper in her chest as she continued to ride him.

.And when she came with a loud cry of his name, he hadn't, so he flipped her over again, burying himself inside of her again, only to come after three last reckless thrusts.

"Sakura..." He grunted silently, rolling off of her sweaty body, panting heavily as he lay beside her in bed. She had her eyes shut tightly, her afterglow still in effect, but both didn't say anything until they caught their breaths. She turned to him, looking at his perfect face for a few moments, only to narrow her eyes after. Sasuke, who took notice, turned to her and gave her a questioning gaze. "What?" He asked, his features faltering as she turned over so her back was facing him. "Nothing." She answered quietly, pulling the covers over her naked body.

They stayed quiet for a while, and Sasuke knew something was a little off, but he didn't say anything about it. This wasn't the first time it happened, after all. Sakura had done the same thing a couple of times lately, and it kind of bothered him, but he never asked. It was none of his business anyway.

"Are you staying tonight?" She suddenly asked, breaking the endless silence that had been going on for a while.

Sasuke turned his head, hiding his surprise, and he looked at her quietly with his vacant eyes, before turning his head back towards the ceiling. "No. I'll go back to my room." He answered after a while, slinging his legs over the edge of the bed and immediately starting to dress himself.

He wasn't quite sure, but he thought he heard her sigh. "Good night, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, pulling the covers closer to herself.

Sasuke blinked, looking at her with suspicious eyes for a moment, before he finished buttoning his pants and turned to her dresser, taking out a pair of pajama's and a pair of undies for her. He walked over to the other side of the bed nonchalantly, surprising her as he put the clothes close to her, muttering a quiet good night before he left for the door of her bedroom.

He stopped as he was about to exit the room, hesitating for a moment, before he actually decided to tell her. "You're different then the other girls, Sakura." He said, his voice inexplicably soft and low. "You're not just a fuck." He finished quietly, walking out of her room the very moment after he finished those words.

Sakura was so struck by his words that she couldn't even speak to him the next morning. She hadn't been able to wish him happy birthday, so she did the only thing she could do in her position.

She kissed him.

And what had surprised her the most is that he didn't pull her away, or never did anything to stop her. He simply let her kiss him softly, something they'd never done before.

The kiss had left a footprint in his heart that he could never wash away.

* * *

"Happy birthday─" A hiccup interrupted the blond boy, "─teme!" Naruto finished with a drunken laugh, punching his best friend's shoulder playfully.

Sasuke smirked lightly, but answered nothing in response, making Naruto pout lightly. "Awe come on Sasuke! It's your birthday! Talk and have some fun!" He laughed, pushing a drink in Sasuke's hands and giving him a small shove in the direction of the dance floor.

Sasuke grunted in response, sitting back on the stool he had been sitting on. "I don't dance." Sasuke commented dryly, sipping his alcoholic drink.

Naruto frowned. "Well do something fun! Come on, it's your birthday!"

Sasuke snorted. "Fun? Like what?"

"Well I don't know... go find a girl or something." Naruto suggested, not exactly serious about his suggestion.

Sasuke smirked. "That's a pretty good idea, actually."

But before Sasuke could depart and find himself a girl he could have his way with, a soft hand gripped his collar, tugging lightly so he would turn. And as the Uchiha turned on his heels, he was met by the sight of the rosette girl he hadn't seen much today.

"Sakura." Sasuke greeted, a little reluctant at first. "Where have you been?" He asked after a while, his eyes narrowing in warning.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun... I forgot to buy you a present and well.. I spent all day searching for it but..." she sighed, tucking a strand of bubblegum hair behind her ear. "...I couldn't figure out what you wanted."

Sasuke snorted. "That's why?" he asked in a tone that was colder then he wanted.

Sakura nodded dimly, avoiding his gaze, which irritated Sasuke after a while. Not really caring if anyone was watching, he gripped her wrist and pulled her close to him, smirking as their hips met. "You don't have to worry about the present. Tonight will be all I need." he huskily murmured, jerking his hips forward lightly.

Sakura squealed dimly, a hot blush forming on her cheeks as she looked up at his arrogant, smirking face. "Sasuke-kun.." She murmured, smiling shyly and looking away from his face with coy features. "I don't know... I-I mean it's... It's risky..." She whispered in a low voice, narrowing her eyes to the ground.

He backed her up against the wall behind her, pressing himself hard onto her before he leaned his head beside her ear, breathing against it a couple times before he finally spoke, "We'll be quiet." He muttered, smirking against her earlobe.

"SASUKE-TEME WHERE ARE YOU?! KAKASHI-SENSEI WANTS YOU TO HAVE YOUR PRESENT NOW!" Naruto shouted, making the pair separate quickly.

And as Naruto finally came through the crown to find Sasuke with Sakura, he grinned. "Ah! You found Sakura-chan too! That's less work to do!" He laughed, grasping the girl's hand and tugging on his best friend's sleeve. "Come on you guys!"

* * *

_This life is way too short_

_To get caught up in all this stuff_

_I just want you to love me back..._

_Why won't you love me back?_

**-&-**

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

_Alrighty, lol that's all for today. :)_

_Hahah, Sasuke and Sakura quiet ? Hmmm... wonder if THAT will work :P_

_Hope you all enjoyed!_

_And remember, reviews make me write! :D_

_P.s. I noticed my mistake making this chapter... everything went by a little too quickly, so I'll take it slower in the next chapter!_

**CommitedToKiba**


	3. Sasuke's Feelings

_Hey! And yes, yet another update :P Ahaha I'm so inspired lately! :) Funny thing is that it's New Years today! And for the first time in my life, New Years has been the most painfully boring day ever. I've never had 'no fun' on New Years, and now it just happened. I was expecting it though. I told my parents I was going to go with them, to the place they were going and to where I knew I was not going to have any fun. Yet they forced me. And I got bitched at by my dad all night so ha, so much for having fun eh?_

_Anyway. The update!_

_-standard disclaimer applied-_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sasuke's Feelings**

_The wind that I chase..._

_...it all just leads back to you._

* * *

A loud and clear groan escaped his lips as he came, and his orgasm hit him so hard that all he saw was white for a second. With a last jerk of his hips and a final grunt, Sasuke rolled off Sakura whom had whimpered at the loss of him. Both lay in his bed, panting heavily, beads of sweat plastered on their bodies. It took a while before one of them went back to their normal breathing pattern and surprisingly, it had been Sakura who had found her breath first.

Sasuke was still trying to return to his normal breathing pattern, but it was already mostly evened out which didn't cause him any trouble to breathe. He didn't really have to wonder why he was so out of breath, since the amazing sex they just had was probably the best out of all the other times. For him, at least. He wasn't sure if Sakura had her own share of so much pleasure, but he highly doubted it. She had been so unpredictable tonight, taking the lead and making sure he was pleasured. And especially at that time she flipped him over as he was ramming into her, stopping their heated and passionate session to _pleasure_ him. He'd never been so surprised in bed before, but he could never have complained because she had made him feel so completely heavenly then. She'd given him the most wonderful present of all he'd received, today.

He turned his head to look at the girl, but was surprised as he found her dressing herself, her half naked body turned away from him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice low and gruff.

Sakura turned to stare at him, her eyes showing a certain perplexity. "I'm getting dressed, Sasuke-kun. If that's not obvious enough..." She replied, her voice quiet but matter-of-fact. And to her extreme surprise, he reached over and pulled her back in the bed, earning a loud yelp from her. "Sas⁬─" But he cut her off as he growled in warning. "You're staying." He grunted, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Caught off guard by his movement, she blushed and opened her mouth to speak⁬─only for nothing to come out.

Sure he wrapped his arms around her occasionally after they'd had sex before, but this time, there was something different about it. His grip wasn't nearly as possessive as all the other times, but seemed more like an act of affection than anything else. A silent plead for her to stay with him, from the looks of it. "Sasuke-kun, I'm working tomorrow. And one of the others could very likely walk in, in morning." She said, trying to pull his arms away. But he only tightened his grip. "I don't care." He muttered, running a hand over her smooth and uncovered stomach before he went down to her jeans and professionally slipped them off. "You're staying tonight." He repeated, pulling her close once again.

If the others had been here tonight, it was sure they would have been discovered. They'd caused such a racket and trashed a lot in the house in their lustful rumps, and both of them thoroughly enjoyed it, there was no denying that. But everything had come down to luck.

Naruto had told the others they would be missing for the night, since a mission had been assigned to them at the last minute, and the news had simply overwhelmed the lustful couple. It was rare the three boys would be assigned on a mission together, since Naruto was almost always placed with other people and Sai and Kakashi would be busy with more serious stuff, like ANBU.

Everything had been down to luck. Completely.

"Sasuke-kun?" He heard the pink haired kunoichi question quietly, shifting lightly in his arms so she could look at him.

"Hn?" He replied almost inaudibly.

Sakura hesitated for a moment, but decided it couldn't hurt to ask. "Why do you want me to stay?" She softly queried, putting a hand on his chest gently.

Sasuke didn't move her hand away, and nor did he make a move to remove his arms off of her. "Hn..." he replied, breathing out quietly. Sakura raised a brow and poked him lightly, making him sigh. "There's no real reason, Sakura." he replied again, running a finger down her back. "...else than we're not done yet." He finished, biting her earlobe lightly.

Sakura gasped. "But this is like, the sixth time!" Sakura exclaimed, moaning softly as he turned her body and traced her curves sensually.

Sasuke smirked, gripping her hips lightly which gave Sakura the perfect idea of what he was going to do next. She wrapped her arms around his torso, moaning loudly and breathlessly as he entered her, moving teasingly inside her passage. He nuzzled her neck, breathing quietly against her neck "I just can't get enough of you." He murmured to her, jerking his hips towards hers to push in more deeply. She tightened blissfully around him and he hissed in pleasure. "I never will." He added, his voice so much softer then before.

Sakura gasped lightly at his revelation, soon followed by a throaty moan as he started thrusting roughly into her while they were still laying sideways, his grip on her hips loosening before he glided his hands to her sweet rump and pushed her more tightly against his length, earning him another set of loud moans. "Sas.. Ahnn... Sasuke... ah... -kun..." She moaned, pushing her body flushed against his.

She tried to flip him over so she could be on top, but he held her firmly in place, wanting them to experience this new way of sex: fucking sideways. He always liked to experience new things and new positions, and this one had never occurred to him for some unexplained reason. "Sasuuuukeee..." He heard her mewl, letting out a hitched cry as she started to meet him at each of his powerful thrusts.

Sasuke grunted and groaned from time to time, but for some reason felt more the need to hold her in his arms as he continued to thrust into her, like he was pleasuring her more then he was pleasuring himself. It was a bit confusing in his head, because it was his birthday and it should be all about him tonight, but he couldn't help but to want to make her feel blissful too. "Hmmm... Ahhnnn..." She panted in his ear, mewling his name softly as he pushed himself deeper into her. "Sasukeeee....-kuuuun..." She purred in his ear, giggling lightly as he smirked against her ear.

He slowed his movements to tease her, which made her whimper at the loss of pleasure, and then he stopped subconsciously as he stared at her longing face, his eyes scanning that beautiful angel face of hers. And as she rocked her hips against his to get him moving again, she got cut off by his lips brushing tenderly against hers. She froze, her eyes snapping wide open and round, widening even more as he pulled her closer and kissed her more softly, rocking against her gently.

And soon, she was lost in his tender touches and kisses, her breathless moans escaping more often out of that small mouth as he rocked his hips against hers slowly and gently. He loved the way she moaned against his lips, and the way she rocked her hips back onto his, and loved the way she was more responsive.

The both of them never quite realized they were now _making love._

* * *

Emerald soon appeared beneath closed eyelids who flapped gracefully open, and the bearer of those innocent emerald pools sighed quietly, rubbing her sleepy eyes lightly with the back of her hand before she put it back at the same place. Sakura then gasped as she felt warm flash under her palm and she tried to move away, but then realized she was firmly imprisoned in strong arms. She looked up sharply, her breath hitching in her throat as she took in the sight of Sasuke's angelic sleeping face.

His locks fell lightly in his eyes, hiding a bit of his face, but she could still clearly see his peaceful expression and the way his features formed a kind of content expression as well. She'd woken up with him a few times, but never before had she woken up when he looked like this. Never before had he looked so peaceful and so content. Never before had he held her so affectionately. Never before was he so close.

The times she woken up with him were pleasurable too, and his face was still peaceful, but he didn't quite look content. He looked more tired and weary, like a man who'd been deprived of something for so long. He always held her possessively, as if afraid she would go, and it would never quite be an affectionate touch. It was more rough and obsessive, like he didn't want anyone to take her away from him because she was _his_. And least of all, he'd always kept a kind of distance between them, if only just a little. He'd never kept her flushed against his body.

But everything was happening on the contrary, today. He looked like a man who'd obtained the thing he'd been rid of for so long, and he looked so peacefully happy. He looked restful and a bit blissfully exhausted. His hold on her was still possessive, but it was so gentle and affectionate... like the embrace of a lover would be. And he was holding her flushed against his body, leaving no space whatsoever. It was naked body against naked body.

She felt him shift lightly, his strong arms pulling her even closer, pressing her chest tightly against his and her lower area against his. He let out a long and truly content sigh, leaning his head forward until it rested more closely to hers. Sakura gaped at how beautiful he was from up close and she couldn't resist to reach out and touch his cheek, which he responded with a slight stir and a subconscious lean towards her touch. Sasuke breathed out quietly, and she smiled, gliding one of her hands from his chest to his back, pulling him more closely to her. His head ended up in the crook of her neck, and she could now feel his entirely. And weirdly, while she felt his warm body so pressed up against hers, and as she felt his breath on her neck, she didn't feel horny or lustful.

She actually felt quite the contrary. Soft and intimately (in the non-sexual way) connected. Happy and tender. _Loved_.

And for the first time ever since their intimate relationship started, Sakura didn't care if anyone walked in on them.

* * *

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you, dear Sakura-chan.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUU!"_

_Drunken chants and staggered laughs escaped the mouths of the rookie nine as they finished chanted 'happy birthday' to newly turned nineteen Sakura, and she laughed along with them, smiling at her team in particular. She stood up and ran to them, launching at Naruto first while engulfing him in a large bear hug. "Thank you, guys. That's so nice of you." She said softly, looking to the rest of her team with a smile since they were standing behind Naruto and herself._

_She released Naruto, pecked him on the cheek before launching to Kakashi next, laughing as he staggered back a little. "Sakura! My, don't be so hard on the tackles!" He laughed quietly, ruffling the girl's hair. Sakura giggled. "Not my fault your bones are getting fragile, old man!" She teased, laughing as she saw his offended expression. "I'm not old!" He retorted back, a little too much on the defensive side._

_Sakura only ignored the grey eyed man's complaints and she walked over to the ever so stoic looking Uchiha. She bit her lip before deciding to speak up. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. It was nice of you." She said softly, looking down at her feet right after. "It was Naruto's idea." Sasuke replied, his voice flat and emotionless. "I don't have anything to do with it." He finished in a low, almost inaudible voice. Sakura grinned, surprising him lightly. "Oh really? That's not what everybody says. Apparently, it was your idea_ entirely_." She replied, grinning more slyly._

_His eyes widen lightly and he opened his mouth to retort immediately, but she had launched at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, nuzzling his chest softly. "Well, your idea or not... Thank you Sasuke-kun... You came and that's what makes me happy..." She murmured softly, looking up to him before she kissed his cheek lightly and softly._

_But as she was about to walk away, he gripped her wrist, dropping his head beside her ear. "Meet me in the kitchen in an hour. I have something to tell you." He murmured, letting go of her wrist and giving her one promising glance before he walked off to wherever he was going to._

_...&..._

_She entered the kitchen, calling out his name, and she frowned as she received no reply. Looking around the kitchen suspiciously, she took a few steps forward only to squeal in surprise as someone gripped her wrist. Her squeal was muffled by a warm hand covering her mouth, and she yelped in the person hand as he pulled her in the darkness of a corner. "Promise not to yell?" A voice she knew all too well whispered in her ear, his tone almost platonic but holding a certain amount of amusement. She nodded, steadying her breathing as he released her mouth and turned her around to face him. "What are you doing Sasuke-kun? You scared the living shit out of me!" She whispered loudly, figuring they had to be quiet if he led them somewhere 'isolated'._

_He stepped closer to her without answering, backing her up against the wall and imprisoning her by putting a hand on each side of her head. "How would you feel getting your present now?" He huskily whispered, making a shiver run up her spine. Sakura swallowed hard, wondering if that was the real Sasuke, but she managed to respond as she sensed no suspicious chakra of a jutsu. "A-And the present... would be...?" She stammered, cursing herself mentally for sounding so horribly weak. He smirked and leaned down to her ear. "A special offer to you." He paused, chuckling lowly as she shuddered against him, and waited for her to answer back to him. "W-What is it?" She managed to say in a trembling voice. He smirked. "Two words for you, Sakura." he leaned closer, grasping her by the waist which made her shudder a second time. "Fuck buddies." He finished in a husky and sensual voice._

_Sakura wasn't sure why she had agreed._

* * *

When she woke up again, Sakura was in her room and in her bed, and Sasuke was most definitely gone. She looked around, a little shocked, and wondered if everything had just been a dream or not. But then she saw that she was snuggled up in a dark blue cover, which was definitely Sasuke's, and she figure he must've brought her to her room after wrapping her up in one of his sheets. She smiled, but then pouted, feeling sad about having missed his reaction to when he woke up, since he'd obviously woken up before her.

It was completely unpredictable as to how he would have reacted, which made her more eager to know.

But a sudden wave washed over her, a wave of memory and flashbacks, and she was soon engulfed in train of thoughts about the night before. Images of passion of of pure gentleness and affection came back to her and her eyes widen as she realized what exactly they'd been doing for the entire night. It seemed she had just realized she was sore everywhere, and why exactly Sasuke seemed so exhausted in a content way.

They... had made love.

She touched her lips lightly, her breath hitching as she recalled the memory of how soft his lips were against hers as he kissed her gently last night. Everything suddenly came back to her. His soft kisses, affectionate touches and gentle thrusts. The way his coal orbs reflected an emotion deeper then she'd ever seen, and the way both were so completely lost into each other and their _love making_ that they didn't even realize what they were doing. They were lost in the feelings and the instincts... and everything that had led them there.

The door opened, which went unnoticed by Sakura since she was so deep in thoughts, but as he called out her name in his smooth, velvety voice of his, she jerked up in a sitting position, remembering to grab the sheets and to wrap them around her body so the intruder could not see her exposed chest. Her eyes widen at the sight of the raven haired man looking... looking...

...she wasn't quite sure how he looked. It was impossible to tell what he wanted.

He grasped the area where his heart was, and looked up to her with eyes holding so many emotions that she couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling. His mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. He tightened his grip on his chest, dropping to his knees, which made Sakura yelp in surprise. She ran over to the fallen boy, kneeling before him and gasping as he leaned his head on her lap, gasping in pain as he tightened his grip on his chest again. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!" She yelped, stammering lightly, "What's wrong?!" She exclaimed, trying to help the man stand up only for him to grunt and collapse on her, nearly passed out but not quite awake in the same time.

She turned him over on his back, inspecting him, yet finding nothing wrong with him as she finished the inspection. "Sakura..." he rasped out, groaning lightly as his chest tightened again. "...why is it that my heart hurts?" He breathed, wheezing in pain as it squeezed painfully. Sakura, grabbing the area where her own heart was, stared at the male with tearful orbs and smiled. "...that usually means your heart is breaking." She whispered to him, brushing away his locks from his face. "...I didn't realize you were in love with someone, Sasuke-kun." She said, her voice soft yet almost bitter.

He stared, his eyes glimmering with something Sakura couldn't quite identify, and he tore his gaze away from her after a while.

"...me neither." He breathed out, squeezing his heart once again.

* * *

_And in the end he's just a typical guy_

_dragging a girl along_

…_because he's not sure what he really wants._

**-xox-**

_The people who are the hardest to love..._

_...are usually the ones who need it most._

**End of chapter 3.**

* * *

_Alrighty, I'm done. :) You guys are probably confused as to why his heart is breaking, but it's a little obvious yet not so simply to figure out. But once you will (if you haven't already) you'll be like "OHHHHHHHH! THAT MAKES SENSE! WHY DIDNT I THINK ABOUT IT BEFORE!" lol._

_Also, the flashback could be her dream but it wasn't really my intention. It's more to explain how this all started, which was on Sakura's birthday. You'll know more about it later, which will probably be in the next chapter. :D_

_I hope you guys liked. :)_

_Please review! Reviews make me write!_

_P.s. Pssst! I made up those two quotes at the end! Aren't they just adorable!? :)_

**CommitedToKiba**


	4. She Changed

_Alright! Let's get it on for the update of this story!_

_I can't promise you'll find out why his heart is breaking in this chapter, though. Maybe a little hint here and there, but probably not the whole thing yet. Some of you have figured it out though :) Others have come very, very close to it._

_-Standard disclaimer applied-_

* * *

**Chapter Four: She Changed**

_Why are we destined..._

_...to break each other's hearts?_

* * *

"Are you feeling any better?" Sakura asked softly, hesitating for a moment before she reached out and stroke his locks gently.

If Sasuke minded her thoughtful action, he didn't show it. The man simply kept on staring quietly at the ceiling of her room, eyes vacant but pained every so often when his heart started constricting again. He looked over at the young pink haired medic a while after she spoke, nodding ever so slightly, an action which earned him a confused stare. But Sakura caught up quickly, and she smiled back gently. "Glad I helped a little. Broken hearts aren't easy to get over." She whispered the last part almost sadly, holding back the urge to grab the area where her own broken heart was.

"This is stupid." Sasuke muttered after a while, his lips twitching into a sneer. "I don't have an interest in anybody." He growled, making a movement to sit up, which worked fine until he saw her pained face. His heart started constricting again and he had to lie back down to try to calm the pain. "Apparently your heart says otherwise." She whispered, pained expression turning into one that was mixed with sadness and gentleness.

Sasuke didn't reply, which was good because Sakura hadn't expected him to, but he heaved out a long sigh after a while, closing his eyes and letting his mind drift off wherever it wanted to. But for some reason, his mind kept drifting to the rosette, even as he forced himself to think of something else.

_("Sasuke..." She breathed, throwing her head back lightly as he thrust into her gently again, but he moved his hand from her back to her head, grabbing a fistful of her locks and gently tipping her head down to look at him while he continued to rock gently and slowly into her. He let his mouth drag from her jaw to her nose and then to her lips, kissing her softly and slowly, rocking a little faster into her as she whispered him to.)_

The night they shared yesterday had been pricking his mind more then anything ever did before. He was in denial, because he refused to admit that they had been making love. He refused to admit that this night was in no way related to the fact they were fuck buddies. He refused to admit that this incident happened because he got carried away.

This _had_ to be a mistake.

Sakura could _not_ be the woman he had an interest in.

* * *

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" The raven haired man heard Sakura call out from the kitchen. Knowing he didn't have to rush anything, he stayed in his bed, crossing his arms behind his head, and he closed his eyes for a while, pondering.

Pondering about the night that had occurred a week ago, pondering about how their intimate time together was a little awkward since this past week, pondering about why his heart still hurt...

He was just pondering.

But Sasuke couldn't help but to mainly think about Sakura's weird attitude that had been going on lately. It never interfered with their intimacy together, most of the time, but he was getting worried about her well being a little. She seemed to be more tired lately, and even a little more down, and he really did not like seeing her this way.

Don't get him wrong, Sasuke actually does care about her and isn't just worried about her because it could maybe interfere with their sex. He always cared about Sakura at least on the 'friends' level, although lately some _things_ have been proving he cares about her as _more_ than a friend, and he didn't like seeing her when she wasn't her usual cheery self. He liked seeing her happy and friendly, and hated when that sweet smile of hers was missing and replaced by a frown or a sad look.

But he just couldn't figure out what was going on with her. She denied being unhappy, but he could tell she was lying. Well, it's not like he'd been straightforward either.

"_You're not acting like usual."_

"_What do you mean I'm not acting like usual?"_

"_...you're acting weird."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_...Hn."_

"_Sasuke, I can't understand you if you don't explain. And right now, you're the one acting weird. There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine and normal."_

"_..."_

"_You are really, really bad at showing you care, you know that right?"_

"_Hn."_

And after that, she tended to avoid him a little, giving him weird looks when he passed her and rolling her eyes when he stared at her with cold and inspecting eyes that could simply read_ 'I can see you're not happy so stop pretending you are.'_

Sasuke wished he could figure out what was wrong with her.

"Sasuke-kun! Dinner is ready! We're all waiting for you!"

"Hn."

...because she was his friend, of course. Not because he liked her or anything.

**(He is in denial.)**

* * *

She ran a hand through her pink tresses, a long sigh escaping her lips at the same time, and then she grabbed her nurse outfit and threw it on the bed, rubbing the back of her neck lightly. She'd been thinking a lot lately about her relationship with Sasuke, and about her feelings for him which were slowly coming back to her. She tried to make it stop by ignoring him and spending less time with him, but it was no use. She was definitely falling for him again, and she was definitely hating it. And he was in love with somebody too, so this was just too wrong! Plus, she couldn't help but to wonder what happened if she fell pregnant with his child. She'd couldn't figure out why they always forgot to use protection lately.

When they first started, they always used a condom. But a year after that, there was one incident where they had simply forgotten, blinded by the lust they had for each other, and both admitted it was more amazing without the condom. Sakura considered herself lucky that she didn't fall pregnant after that, but she didn't take any more risks and she went to prescribe herself 'the pill'. It worked well until she turned twenty one, and they'd gotten so lost into one another that Sakura completely forgot about the pill. They'd gotten lucky once again, since she didn't fall pregnant, but Sakura started to get more and more worried because it seemed to happen very often after that.

And now lately, they never used anything, and she was starting to freak out so much it affected her way of acting. Sasuke had taken notice of her weird behavior, but she strongly denied her change of mood, telling him it was just his imagination. Nobody else ever noticed, although, which made her strongly wonder how _Sasuke_, out of all people, noticed when _nobody else_ did. She'd spent her whole night thinking about those things, and she barely got enough sleep, and now she was still thinking about them.

An arms wrapped itself around her waist, breaking her out of her thoughts, and Sakura gasped, ready to hit whoever it was before she flinched completely at the sight of Sasuke. She was speechless, all of a sudden. Speechless and unmoving. She couldn't bring herself to talk or to move because Sasuke had _never_ greeted her like that before. _Ever_.

His other hand went under her shirt, and her breath hitched. "S-Sasuke-kun... we can't─"

He smirked against her neck, making her blush and stop breathing for a moment. "And why couldn't we?" Sasuke breathed in her ear in a husky and sensual voice. Sakura swallowed hard before answering. "T-They're here, Sas─" Her breath was cut off as he rubbed her hardened peak slowly, making her breath hitch. He went on and on for a while, his smirk growing wider as she tried her best to not make a sound, yet her flushed face and her muffled mewls revealed the pleasure she was feeling as he rubbed and touched her skin.

He stopped, slipped his hand out of her shirt, and swiveled her around, kissing her jaw once, and then making his way to the corner of her lips. "Are you refusing my offer to you?" he huskily murmured on her skin, sliding his tongue out to touch her bottom lip, which earned him a breathy moan.

But as he felt her put a hand on his chest and push him away, he couldn't hide his shock. "I... I am.. Sasuke-kun..." She replied, her voice shaky and quiet. "We can't." She added, looking away from him.

His eyes narrowed almost threateningly. "And you say you're fine." He hissed, stepping closer to her and grabbing her arms tightly. Sakura gasped as he pushed her against the wall, hovering his head closely to hers. "We might just be fuck buddies right now, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you Sakura." He went on, his voice low and demanding. "What is going on with you?" He finally sneered.

Sakura shook her head wildly and pushed him away. "Stop it!" She cried, burying her head in her hands. "I can't take your stupid pretend! I can't stand the way you're leading me on for nothing! Dammit stop making me─" But she stopped, realizing what she was about to say, and she gasped.

Sasuke had never seen her disappear out of his sight so fast.

He stared at the area where she had disappeared, looking confused and even a little shocked. He turned, and realized she'd left without her outfit as he saw the nurse clothes on the bed. And so he went and picked out the outfit, wondering if he should go and leave it to someone at the hospital so they could give it to her, or if he should simply let it here. The door burst open after a small moment, where Naruto had appeared, looking worried. But soon it switched to shock as he saw Sasuke in her room, holding her nurse outfit. The boy's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you do this time?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

Sasuke, too, wished he'd knew what he did to her.

* * *

It was a little odd to find Sasuke in Sakura's room. It was even more odd to find him holding her nurse outfit. And even more odd that Sakura wasn't in her room.

Naruto found this situation a little confusing, since Sakura and Sasuke weren't exactly very 'friends-friends'. I mean, sure they spent time together sometime, and sure they were team mates before. Sure they were friends. But they certainly weren't the type of 'friends' who went and hung out with each other in one or the other's room.

Sasuke was his best friend, and _he_ didn't even want to hang out in Naruto's room with him. And why? The answer is simple! Sasuke. Doesn't. Hang. Out.

So why would Sasuke be in Sakura's room, holding her goddamn nurse outfit when she isn't even in her room!

Naruto _highly_ doubted that Sasuke was a stalker. It was simply impossible.

Something was going on here, and he was going to find out.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura? You mean Sakura-san?"

"Aa."

The nurse frowned lightly, taking in the sight of the gloomy looking man, and she raised a brow as he let out thick growl escape his lips. "Are you going to tell me in which room she is in, or what?" He hissed, making the nurse frown even more. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, but she doesn't accept visitors today."

"_What?"_

Now _that_ was not normal. Something was _definitely_ wrong with Sakura. She _never_ denied visitors, _even_ on her bad days. He really had to know what was going on with her or soon, he will explode. Whatever it was that Sakura had, it affected her so much that it nearly changed her in someone entirely different.

"What room is she in?"

"Uchiha-san, I told you she doesn't─"

"What. Room. Is. She. In." He growled thickly, his tone holding so much iciness that it made the nurse shudder.

"Room twenty five." She whispered, bowing her head lightly in shame as she realized that she had just disobeyed Sakura, who seemed like she really needed to have a day alone without any drama happening.

"_Sakura-san?"_

"_Please. No matter who it is. Just don't let anybody come and see me. _Please_."_

"_Sakura-san..."_

"_I'm only asking you this one thing. I can't stand to see anyone today."_

"_Very well, Sakura-san."_

"_...Thank you..."_

"_...Are you sure you're alright, Sakura-san?"_

"_I'll be fine. Now go, Izori-chan."_

"_Have a nice day, Sakura-san."_

Izori looks up, hoping to find Sasuke standing somewhere not far away where she is, so she could hopefully stop him, but he isn't. Sasuke was long gone, and had probably reached room twenty five, already, and if not he was probably almost there. She looked down, sighing in shame, and she shook her head. _'I hope Sakura-san will be fine...'_

* * *

"Alright, lift your arm up slowly for me." She murmured gently to the little boy, smiling encouragingly as he winced but did as he was told, a grin grazing his lips as Sakura congratulated him for being strong. "Good boy! You're going to be a strong ninja growing up!" Sakura giggled, ruffling the boy's hair lightly.

"And when I'll be old enough, will you marry me?" The boy grinned, making Sakura laugh. "Well I don't know about that! Tell you what, I'll keep an eye out for you. How does that sound?" She said, winking lightly at the boy whose grin spread even more. "You better hold onto your promise, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura giggled, and ruffled his hair once more. "How could I not keep an eye out for you, you're so cute! Now, you better now play around with others girl's feelings 'cause it's going to hurt Sakura-chan's feelings, okay?"

The boy smiled. "Deal! But only if you promise that you won't do anything with him!"

Sakura's smile faded, replaced by a confused expression. "Him? Who's him?" She questioned. The boy frowned and raised an eyebrow, pointing behind Sakura, and the rosette then suddenly froze as she sensed Sasuke's all too familiar chakra. She didn't even look back as she replied to her young patient. "Don't worry, he probably just wants to bother Sakura-chan." She reassured, pinching his cheek lightly. "Now get some rest! Sakura-chan will come back to check on you later, okay?" She giggled, smiling as the boy nodded vigorously and made himself comfortable in his bed.

And as Sakura turned, she didn't even look at the Uchiha when she passed him, opening the door and trying hard not to slam it shut. But he followed, just like she knew he would, and she trudged towards her office, disappearing inside in a fury, waiting impatiently until he came in before she turned on her heels, her face red with anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She snarled to him, taking a heavy step towards him. He reluctantly showed off her nurse outfit. "You forgot this when you left." He replied, his voice blunt and unfazed by her ongoing fury.

"Well as you see, they let me borrow a─" She gasped in surprise as he was suddenly in front of her, his chest bumping into hers, his eyes dark and almost sharp. "What is it with you?" He sneered, taking a step forward, knowing fully she would back up, which she did. "You're distant and angry for no reason, and I haven't got a clue why." His lips twitched lightly. "And it pisses me off." He finished, advancing towards her until she got back up against her desk.

She looked more fearful and emotionally conflicted, instead of looking angry, as he imprisonned her against her work desk, palm on each side of her. He flushed himself against her, his face hovering not even a breath away from hers. "We shouldn't be doing this Sasuke..." She whispered, putting a hand on his chest to push him away. He grasped the hand lightly, something she didn't expect, and looked at her with an intense emotion that looked exactly like the one she'd seen a week ago. "I think we should." Sasuke replied, melding his lips to hers in passion-filled and, surprisingly, a non-bruising kiss.

She couldn't help but to return it, even as her heart ached at the feeling of a kiss so passionate and so different from all the other ones, and she brought him closer, burying her hands in his silky locks as he cupped her face and kissed her harder, putting in the kiss so much emotion she felt she would faint. "Sasuke─" She rasped between a kiss, putting a hand on his chest, wanting to. "this─"

"Needs to go on." He interrupted, running his hand under her white skirt, a smirk grazing his lips as he reached her lacy underwear. "You refused my offer this morning, but I'm not letting you refuse this one." He whispered huskily against her lips, teasing her entrance lightly.

The rosette gasped. "So you want to rape me?" She nearly moaned, clinging to him harder. Sasuke chuckled, pressing his lips to hers a little more softly, something that took even him off guard. "Can't rape the willing, Sakura." He whispered sensually in her ear, doing a perfect job keeping his cool from his previous unwanted action. "You─" She didn't have the time to finish as he began pumping two fingers into her unexpectedly, making her mewl in pure delight.

"Sas..." Her voice squeaked lightly, trailing out as he pumped faster, and she gripped him harder, panting in his ear, trying hard not to make too many sounds because she knew the walls here weren't so thick. "Oh god... Sasuke..." She hushed, arching into him as he unexpectedly removed his fingers, looking at her darkly, yet so sexily that it made her shudder. She leaned and kissed him shakily, an action that took him completely off guard. "...Sasuke.... I..." She trailed out lightly, her emerald eyes meeting his surprised onyx ones. "...I..."

She flinched lightly as he removed her underwear to her knees, and couldn't exactly get why his eyes never showed a flicker of selfish lust towards her. All she saw was passionate lust, like this just wasn't for him but for her too. She hadn't even heard him unzip his pants because she was so caught up with that look.

He grabbed her hips, his grip firm but gentle, and she was snapped out of their intense gaze-lock. She gasped lightly as he entered her slowly, rocking into her slowly and gently, just like last week. Her vision began to blur, heightened gasps escaping her lips as passion in his actions began to overwhelm her. She couldn't hear anything else but their labored breathing and groans and moans, and she couldn't feel anything else but him and the passion in their...

...in their love making.

She wondered if he was conscious of what he was doing to her, and what he was making her feel. She wondered if his heart still broke. She wondered if her knew he was breaking hers. She wondered about a lot of things.

But for some reason, she never wondered if she was the one he loved.

…

…

"_Sasuke...."_

_..._

"_Sakura..."_

_..._

"_Sasuke...kun...!"_

_..._

"_Sakura...!"_

_..._

"_I... I love you..."_

_..._

"_...Sakura..?"_

…

"_Maybe it's time, Sasuke-kun."_

…

_..._

"_Sasuke-kun... I think it's time to end this."_

…

...

* * *

_I hate to do this..._

_...but I just can't anymore... I just can't..._

**end of chapter four.**

* * *

_Alright! Done with this update!_

_Things are getting complicated aren't they? :S_

_I thought this was going to be a long story, but I think it's going to actually be a story of about 10 chapters. Maybe 15. I dunno. Lol._

_I hope you enjoyed!_

_Review! :D_

**CommitedToKiba**


	5. Too Long

_Ugh. Freaking school. It's literally killing me! I'm actually really not supposed to update right now but I can't sleep at all. I wanna see if typing will tire me and ease me to sleep. Lol! Plus, I've gotten pretty good ideas for this story. _

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

-

_& I broke the news to my heart today..._

_You and I will never be._

_...I think I shattered it..._

-

* * *

Glancing at the pink haired girl sitting beside him on the couch, Sasuke, upon seeing how she met his eyes a split second before looking away as quickly as possibly, officially admitted he had never been so confused in his entire life.

This was just _weird_ and puzzling.

Ever since the night Sakura ended the 'things' going on between them, everything had changed so drastically. She tended to avoid him as much as possible, and neither could stand being closer then five foot. He noticed that if the distance between them was less then five foot, a tense feeling would start building inside him, along with a whirling of rage mixed with utter longing, no not lust, _longing_. He also noticed she would be very stiff, refusing to meet his gaze or to look at the slightest part of him, and her lips would be firmly pressed together, as if trying to hold back something.

He never thought his life could take such a harsh twist with her simple words that broke off their intimate relationship. Yes, he could truthfully admit he missed her quite terribly, although he didn't show it. There was something about her touch that sent jolts of electricity through his body, something that no other woman possessed. And then there was also something about her kisses that sent his blood on fire, something that no other kiss could do to him. There was so much about Sakura. So much that nobody could imitate, or replace. _So much._

_(His head was buried in the crook of her neck as they came down from their peak, his breathing completely off pattern, as hers was. He didn't know why he couldn't let go of her just yet, but he just couldn't. All he wanted to do was hold her, and feel her heart beating with his, and feel the emotions she had always made him feel. He wanted to stay with her for the day, and he wanted to keep making love to her throughout this day, knowing he would never, ever grow tired of it._

_She was so freaking addicting. A drug._

_His drug._

_And damn it all if he had to go to hell when he died. They could curse him all they wanted for tainting that poor gentle soul of hers, and for taking her innocence away. They could beat him to death for using her for his god damn libidos._

_Whatever they would do, whatever they would say..._

_It was god damn worth it in the end. Sasuke knew that.)_

A sharp gasp escaped her lips, followed by a noise of disgust, which brought Sasuke back to the present. He blinked slowly, now realising he'd been staring at Sakura for a good amount of time, in which he had gotten lost into his thoughts about the past. The same thoughts that had been hunting his mind ever since that night.

Another noise of disgust escaped the kunoichi's lips, and she seemed to be pretty oblivious to the fact he was staring at her. His eyebrow quirked in amusement as she squeaked and hid her face in one of the couch's pillows, peeking lightly above it to look at the screen of the television. She clutched the pillow to herself, hiding every so often, squealing as gory scenes occurred in the horror movie they were watching.

Without so much as saying a word, Sasuke grabbed the control and pressed on the 'stop' button, earning him a loud protest from the pink haired girl. "HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" She growled, clutching the sides of the pillow tightly. "I was watching a movie if you didn't notice." The rosette spat to him, a thick growl escaping her lips as he shrugged uninterestingly. "I was too. You just don't seem to be able to handle it." He stated, his voice light but completely voided of any emotion. "Just cause I'm shrieking, like any girl like me would do─" Sasuke wanted to reply to that statement, but he kept his mouth shut, "─that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the movie!" She finally finished, her voice almost as low as a hiss. "Now get the movie back on, Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Sasuke almost snapped. Sakura snorted. "Yeah, why, isn't that your god forbidden last name? Last time I checked, that's what it was." She muttered darkly, huffing as she looked away. Sasuke frowned visibly at her attitude, wondering where all this anger and snapping was coming from, making him unable to reply to her. "Cat stole your tongue, or what? Get the fucking movie back on!" She hissed, lunging towards him to retrieve the controller.

Neither had expected to still completely as their bodies touched once again, the feeling of one another's skin almost dizzying their minds. Startled coal pools met stricken emerald almost frighteningly _passionately_. The feelings running through them was so electrifying and so intense that it scared them both a little. But when Sasuke finally couldn't handle the resistance anymore, he dipped down and locked their lips.

_(He was was stroking her slick, bare, and sweaty flesh with the tenderness of a lover as he heard her speak up softly, "I...I love you..." She shakily breathed, a slight sob escaping her lips as she nuzzled him in a desperate gesture. "I'm in love with you... always have been... from the fucking beginning of this whole messed up relationship..." She weeped, clinging to him. The words took him so off guard he couldn't find anything else to say, except her name. "...Sakura...?"_

_She kissed his neck softly, an act that seemed more like a quiet, reluctant and unspoken goodbye, instead of an act of affection. He could feel her heartbeat quickening, and a distant, weary feeling growing within him as she held him tighter, her hand running up and down his naked back lightly. "Maybe it's time, Sasuke-kun." She whispered to him in a sad, heavyhearted tone that Sasuke didn't fail to notice. "Sasuke-kun... I think it's time to end this."_

_Sasuke had never felt so much shock in his entire life.)_

The feeling of her lips on his own once again almost made him want to groan, considering how he had loved so much to claim them before and had been rid of them for almost two weeks now. Two weeks without feeling those soft lips. Two god damn weeks.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, and he knew this would probably earn him a full on beating coming from─What?

Oh.

Oh, _god_.

A light groan escaped his lips as she started kissing him back, moving her lips back onto his subtly, light although heightened breaths leaving her lips as she leaned closer, soft and slender fingers tangling softly in his ebony locks. He had trouble restraining those soft breaths and groans of delight, because he had missed this too_ god damn_ much. Cupping her face gently in his hands, he angled his head lightly, kissing her all the more longingly and softly (freaking _softly_).

And when they parted, both could only stare at each other, a little stunned and dazed, but both quite hesitant about what to say. They didn't know what to say. The kiss was just a freaking... must. A freaking _must_. There was nothing they could say about it, they wanted it! What was there to say when you aren't aloud to say anything, since your intimate relationship was broken off? _Nothing_.

"...S..Sasuke.." She rosette finally spoke, her voice so quiet he would have probably not heard her if she wasn't a _breath_ away from his face. Swallowing hard and slowly before he made a small noise of question, he found himself not able to breathe when she leaned and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I... don't really know... what... what to say..." She breathed finally, curling her fingers lightly with one of his locks. "I don't want this to come back to the way they were... I... I love you... and it hurts me that─" But she was cut off by lips brushing against hers tentatively.

"It won't be like last time." He muttered against her lips, his voice a little hoarse. Her hands founds their way to his jeans, which lightly surprised him. He jumped a little, but before he knew it, she'd freed his erection from the hold of his jeans and boxers. He was looking at her a bit hesitantly as he reached down under her skirt, grabbing the material reluctantly before he slipped them down low enough. And then their eyes met again, intensely, and both leaned in for a mutual kiss, the kiss becoming deeper and heavier as Sakura went down on his erect member. He groaned softly, reaching to grab her waist gently, accidentally knocking over the controller with his elbow in the process, which made it fall to the floor and resume the movie.

The horror movie was playing gory scenes, but both didn't care at all because they were so caught up in the passion of their intimacy. They kissed much more then they had before, and they moved together, slowly and softly, taking their time to enjoy this long missed opportunity. Sakura rode him at a slow but non-torturous pace, and Sasuke met every single of her thrusts at the same force, a feeling of relief and of pure content filling both their beings as they were one, again.

She could feel something different about him, as he kissed her, touched her, moved with her. The way he looked at her with his smoldering eyes, and the way he groaned and breathed her name. There was something so different about him.

They let themselves get lost in the feelings and the movements, the rhythm of their neverending passion increasing almost too intensely, making her cry his name as she came closer to her increasing desire. She started to ride him faster, harder, guided by her hunger for more pleasure. They were getting close to the peak, but both didn't want to let go yet, wanting this moment of reunion to last forever, and neither wanting this to end.

But just as they were about to reach their release, they were rudely interrupted by the door slamming open, and fast footsteps of a person. In an almost immediate reaction, Sasuke pulled her tightly against his chest, ushering her to be quiet and to pretend to sleep, which she obeyed, all the while trying to calm down her breathing. He was still inside her, and they were both a mess, sweaty and out of breath, but Sasuke managed to find a cover to pull it over themselves at just the right time.

Naruto came running in, panting, looking a hurry, and he opened his mouth to speak, only for his mouth to drop at the scene. Sasuke's heartbeat quickened at the blonde's reaction, fearing they were discovered, and he swallowed hard, forcing himself to grunt questioningly but coldly in the same time.

"What the─Why is Sakura-chan on you?" Sasuke held his breath. "She fell asleep." He managed to say, his voice calm and controlled. "Against you?" Naruto snorted, eyes widening as the ebony haired man shot him a deadly glare. "Is that so hard to believe?" Sasuke hissed back.

Naruto laughed, which oddly made Sasuke seem a little more relieved. Naruto then frowned again, pointing at him suspiciously. "...why are you sweaty?"

Oh. My. God.

He. Was. So. SCREWED!

Sasuke almost shakily pointed to the television, where the horror movie was pretty gory at the moment. Naruto's face paled a bit, his frown replaced by a look of disgust. "Ugh, okay. I kind of understand. Ew. Man, was she watching that?" Sasuke sighed at the blonde. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for something? You looked like you were in a hurry." Sasuke cut in, his voice cold and too harsh.

Naruto swallowed lightly. "Say, are there any sex scenes in there?" He asked, his voice croaking lightly at the end. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If you're looking for porn, go rent the movies─" But Naruto cut him off, his eyes narrowing suspiciously but anxiously, too. "The neighbors said they heard noise."

Sasuke's breath was cut short, and he felt Sakura stop breathing too. "They could have meant music." He defended, his voice smooth and collected, although his heart was palpitating like crazy inside. Naruto shook his head, frowning. "We both know they meant the other way." Naruto said, his voice calm but deeply serious. Sakura held her breath as Sasuke went to reply again. "Sakura's asleep. We didn't do anything, if that's what you're trying to say."

Even Sakura was surprised by the fierceness and the accusing tone in Sasuke's voice.

* * *

Running a hand through her silky pink tresses, Sakura sighed aloud, a small frown of puzzlement making its way across her face. Ever since last night with Sasuke, she didn't really know what to think of what they were now. Were they back in their messed up intimate relationship, where feelings for each other weren't allowed? Or was it something different this time? Or were they actually back together?

She didn't know what to think about this whole thing.

Sighing one more time, Sakura took her pencil in hand again, her frown increasing as she proceeded to continue her report, which was due tomorrow morning, at her next shift at the hospital. Pushing away any thoughts about last night, or the present, she was determined to think _only_ about finishing her report, instead of what was going on between Sasuke and herself. She knew these reports demanded a lot of concentration, and she knew that thinking about other things wasn't going to help in any way. Groaning in annoyance as the thoughts crossed her mind too often, she dropped her head on the table, mumbling tings under her breath without noticing that Sasuke had entered the room.

The raven haired man blinked twice, staring at the mumbling girl with a raised eyebrow, before she seemed to finally notice him, her head jerking upwards in shock. Her eyes narrowed lightly, a frown forming on her features again. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked, a little startled she hadn't noticed him before. The man blinked once in return, bored onyx orbs scrutinizing her disheveled figure. Their gazes met, and Sakura almost wanted to shudder at the sight of such intense... intense something in his eyes. His mouth opened to speak, "Sakura─"

But the rosette cut him off, hurriedly telling him she was busy and could not afford to speak right now. She looked away, burying herself in her work again, a hand plopped on her temple, as if trying to hide his figure away from her sight. "We'll talk later. I have to finish this for tomorrow." She said, swallowing hard as she heard him take a few steps forward, stopping like he was hesitating a bit. But as she heard him step forward constantly, she froze, her mouth flying open to quickly talk. "Look, I can't be distracted! Just... join me in my room tonight!" She was practically hyperventilating by that time, looking as though if he took another step she would blow up in tears or in screams.

It was silent, for a while, something that was unusual because usually, he replied to her invitation quickly. But Sasuke was silent, as though he was either pondering, taken aback, or indecisive. Sakura could truthfully admit there was something very different about him, and she liked it. It seemed he'd grown out of being the hormonal, sex craving man he was, and that he now looked like a man who didn't only want one thing.

It surprised her more then anything when she heard him leave quietly, without saying a word about her proposition. She didn't know if it was a denial or an acceptance for her invitation, and it left her wondering even more, making her now almost unable to finish her work.

* * *

It was about midnight when Sasuke opened the door of her room, peaking inside lightly before letting himself enter the room, freezing momentarily as he saw her sleeping on her work desk, looking tired and utterly worn out, something that was rare to see with the kunoichi. Sure Sakura could sometimes be a little tired, but he almost never saw her being completely exhausted, since she always took good care of herself and always knew when she reached a certain limit. Upon walking closer to the girl, he noticed that her face was actually buried in a book, a pen was in her hand, and a nearly crumbled paper lied beneath her other hand.

The man took a moment to take in the sight, and to ponder about what to do. Should he leave the room and let her be? Should he put her in bed so she could be more comfortable? Should he wake her?

He didn't really know. Each action had consequences he didn't want to have.

If he simply left the room, maybe she would wake up the next morning, thinking he denied her proposition of meeting her up in her room, and that he didn't care anymore. If he put her in bed, she would probably wake up the next morning, wondering why in hell Sasuke had bothered to put her in bed if he pretended so much that he didn't care. And if he woke her, she would probably throw a fit at him for interrupting her much needed sleep.

He noticed how her breath and slow and calm, in a nonbelligerent slumber, and how black circles had formed under her eyes. He was sure, though, that if he left in her that position, she would probably wake up with a cramp in her back, or somewhere else. A sigh left his lips, and he shook his head, approaching her slowly, and as he reached her, he reluctantly reached out to pick her up.

The slight movement woke the rosette, who seemed dazed and confused for a bit, staring up at the Uchiha's blurry but handsome face, wondering why she could feel her body moving. But as her body touched the soft mattress of her bed, she suddenly came to the realisation that Sasuke had taken his time to carry her from her desk to her bed, and had actually cared to cover her up as well.

She reached out and brushed a few bangs out of his eyes, mumbling a bit under her breath, which went almost unheard by Sasuke. But he caught her soft breathy words._ "Sorry Sasuke. I must have fallen asleep."_

He bent down and placed a simple kiss on her lips, his fingers lingering lightly on her lips as he murmured, "Rest, Sakura. You need it."

He placed another kiss on her lips before he walked over and turned off the light, glancing back at her and watching as she smiled lightly at him through the darkness, her eyes slipping shut as she started to doze off. Sasuke's eyes softened lightly, and he whispered a quiet goodnight and walked out of her room silently.

_(Were they still fuck buddies...?_

_...or were they something more, now?_

_...because that last move certainly wasn't something a fuck buddy would have done...)_

* * *

-

_What is the opposite of us?_

_A lonely me, and a lonely you._

-

**end of chapter five.**

* * *

_Alrighty! Hope you enjoyed! :)_

_I'm off to get myself a lunch! Bwahaha!_

_REVIEW! They make me write!_

**CommitedToKiba**


	6. So Much More

_Alright, I have one more exam to go and then I'm free for the rest of the week! You'll be hearing more from me this week, then! But right now, I want to write a little before I start to study for maths. I know it's going to be long, haha!_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto. If I would, I'd put many SasuSaku hints. Scratch that, SasuSaku would simply be canon. XD_

* * *

**Chapter Six: So Much More**

**-**

_First love._

_The love that clings to your heart forever, no matter how much pain it has caused,_

_no matter how many tears have fallen..._

_first love will never leave my soul._

-

* * *

"Good morning boys!"

Viridian orbs scanned the table where her every day male friends sat, two of them looking groggy, one of them happily awake, and the other drawing quietly. She smiled as they looked up, one of the groggy males snapping awake and beaming a wide grin as he saw her walking towards them. "Sakura-chan!" The previously groggy blonde chanted, his grin growing wider as she smiled back to him—a smile he hadn't seen in quite a while.

And as the rosette greeted him back and sat down at the table to join the boys, he took a closer look at her, noticing how she was more radiant and peaceful then usual. Knowing who could have changed her so, he stole a glance beside him, a smile grazing his lips as he stared at the raven haired boy whom seemed quieter then usual, but kept glancing at the rosette beside him. He opened his mouth to ask something, but wisely shut it back, deciding he should go against the idea of speaking for the moment, since he had been known to ruin moments with his obliviousness to facts.

For all he knew, they could be sorting things out, or they could be decided not to announce to the world they were together. Not yet, at least.

Not that he was saying they're together but…

The young pink haired medic laughed lightly at something her former sensei had said, and she reached to take her glass, only to flinch lightly as her hand brushed Sasuke's accidentally. Both adults jumped lightly, their heads jerking in one another's direction, looking shocked.

Nobody had failed to notice the soft and content smile she had given him, or the way her emerald pools softened noticeably.

…but it kinda seemed like it.

And although it had lasted only a few seconds, the moment seemed to have lasted an eternity for everyone. Especially the pair. But everything went back to the how they were as soon as she grabbed her glass and sipped a bit, returning to her chat with her former teacher.

Naruto took pleasure into watching how his best friend reacted to it all, and was obviously amused as the said man slumped further in his seat, hand grabbing his chest area lightly, as if he'd been trying to calm down a pain or a palpitating heart. Naruto grinned, holding back the urge to laugh because he was pretty sure that Sasuke's heart had been hammering wildly in his ribcage. The raven haired man must have sensed that he was staring although, because his head jerked up, obsidian hardening in a cold glare as he saw Naruto grinning at him.

"Speaking about duties, Sakura may I ask you a favour?" The grey haired man softly asked, scratching the back of his head calmly, glancing momentarily to the raven haired man who seemed a bit darker. "Sure, Kaka-sensei." She happily replied, giggling lightly as he turned his gaze back to her and smiled behind his mask. "I was supposed to do the groceries today, but I've been assigned to a mission this morning. Do you think you and Sasuke could go?" He asked, glancing to the raven haired man who now seemed tense and completely taken aback. His single visible grey eye crinkled with amusement as Sasuke shot him a glare. "I have training. I don't have time for groceries." The boy grumbled, burying his face back in his arms. "Oh, I'm sure training can wait for an hour or so." Kakashi stated his soft voice holding that small tint of slyness that was always present when he had a plan in mind.

"It's alright, I can go by myself." Sakura reassured, frowning lightly as she glanced at a weirdly behaving Sasuke. "Sakura, we have quite a lot of things missing. I'm sure you could use a pair of extra hands. Isn't that right Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, his tone a little more pressed then usual. The raven haired man glanced at the pink haired female, sighing as he saw her frowning features.

"…Hn."

* * *

Damn that old grey haired perverted man.

Damn him _to hell._

It's not that he was against walking with Sakura or anything. He didn't have any problem spending time alone with her—heck, he actually quite literally _preferred_ spending time alone with her. He didn't have anything against the pinkette.

But ever since the incident last night that kept on pricking every inch of his mind, he's been determined of keeping a little distance between Sakura and himself. What he'd realised yesterday still shocked him and still made it hard to believe, and he just couldn't afford to get more confused.

But don't get him wrong, he knew he offended Sakura by telling his former sensei he had training and so wouldn't be able to help her, but sometimes these things were necessary. He was well aware of the fact she was offended. Probably not _hurt_, but she was most definitely offended.

Sighing irritably, Sasuke finished buttoning his jeans and mumbled incoherent things as he slipped on a shirt and walked out of his room, looking gloomy as he joined the rosette pelted girl.

* * *

"There's still time to turn back. I can bring back the bags by myself, you know." Sakura spoke, her voice soft but holding that bit of bitterness that he didn't fail to notice.

He didn't quite know what to respond, because he somehow just knew she had realised he didn't want to go because he'd be alone with her. She was probably confused as to why he wouldn't want to be alone with her, judging from before when all he ever wanted was to be alone with her. And it maybe made her realise something else that Sasuke had yet to know, something painful. Something that made her bitter.

"Kakashi will bite my head off." He muttered quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets while he glanced at the girl whose features hardened even more. "Bite your head off." She repeated, her voice low and almost snappy. "Unwillingly coming with me because you're scared that he'll bite your head off." She nearly laughed, a snarl making its way to her lips. "Quit fucking around with me Sasuke, I'm not stupid." She hissed, shooting him a glare before squeezing in an alleyway—a shortcut for the shop they were going at.

"Sakura." He sighed, following her down the alleyway, reaching to grab her by the waist and turn her around, only for a light grunt of pain to escape his lips as he felt her jab her chakra concentrated finger in his stomach. "Go to your stupid training. Quite obviously, you don't care about my feelings Sasuke." She whispered, her voice cracking lightly at the end. "You just used me. Used me like you always do! You don't care about me, and whatever you say is just a lie." She laughed bitterly, wiping away the tears threatening to fall.

"Why is it that I always believe you? Why is it that every word that come out of your lips leaves me hanging? Why is it that I just can't freaking end this!?" The tears were streaming down her cheeks like rivers overflowing, and Sasuke couldn't find anything to say because he knew he was in no position to comfort her. She was _mad_ at him. She wouldn't listen to him. "Oh, right, it's because _I'm in freaking love with you_. **But you don't care**. You're just using me because… because…" She choked over her words, glaring at him through tear filled orbs. "Stop playing with me, Sasuke! I can't take it anymore! All you want to do is have sex! All you want to do is fuck me! Oh but of course that's what you want! **We're fuck buddies**!"

A silence took place, where she tried so hard to wipe her tears away _but they just kept streaming endlessly. _Sasuke wanted to comfort her, to reassure her he really did care about her, but his mind was just in shock. He could almost just feel the pain she was in. _So much freaking pain._

"Can't believe I fell for this again…" She murmured, a dark chuckle escaping her lips as she glanced at his slightly hunched, guilt-filled figure. "I'm sure you can figure out what this all means." She muttered harshly, spinning on her heels to walk off towards the shop once more.

But a firm grip on her waist was what had stopped her from going any further, and before she could even move a finger to defend herself, she was slammed against a wall, at a force that took her breath away but that was, surprisingly, not strong enough to make her have a painful impact. She stared in hard coal eyes, and she caught her breath for a moment, before finally coming back to her senses and glaring back at him.

His stomach still weaved off in painful waves from her attack earlier, but he didn't care because this girl had taken it all wrong and he just couldn't leave her thinking things that were completely untrue. "You're mistaken." He hissed, just low enough so she could hear him. She went back to snarl, but his hand moving from her waist to run up her side just cut off her breath. She nearly moaned as he caressed her skin gently, but she held it back, because she wasn't going to let him have his way with her if he was just going to—

"I never intended to use you."

She hitched a breath, her heart palpitating fast as she felt him drop his head on her shoulder, hot breath fanning her skin from that mouth that was lightly touching her warm flesh. Her eyes shut in pure reflex as he kissed the area lightly, letting his mouth drag from her shoulder to her neck. "There was always something about you…" He whispered against her neck, feeling her shudder at the feeling of his lips moving lightly on her flesh. "…something that attracted me…" He let his mouth linger lightly on the spot of where her neck and shoulder met, and then he moved them upwards, closing his eyes as she whimpered in pleasure. Sasuke breathed in her scent, running his hands up and down her sides, his blood firing with adrenaline as she moaned softly, tensing under him as she moved to grip him.

"What we do together…" He paused lightly, nuzzling her neck affectionately, an action that he had never done before, while he was awake that is. She didn't know why she could just know what was coming, but her heart started practically jumping out of her ribcage as she waited to hear him finish that sentence. "…is unlike anything I used to do with other women." He finished in a husky hush, lips grazing her earlobe. "Wh… What do you… mean?" She managed to asked in a breathy voice, unable to help herself from burying her hands in his hair.

She felt him sigh against her ear, and a long pause followed, but Sakura didn't say anything. She waited, because she knew Sasuke was probably just trying to find the right words to say, so he could say exactly what he wanted to say, instead of ruining it all.

Sasuke was thinking deeply, images of the past rolling in his mind. Their past together, the times they shared. Their intimate relationship. The _love making_ they had in the living room. How their fuck buddy relationship had changed in these past months. About _last night and that innocent freaking kiss. _

_(He bent down and placed a simple kiss on her lips, his fingers lingering lightly on her lips as he murmured, "Rest, Sakura. You need it.")_

-

**(What was that all about?)**

**-**

He hardly had any sleep last night because he had been thinking so much. He hadn't slept because he had come to a realisation that kept him awake. A realisation that he never thought he'd have.

_This was so much more then it was supposed to be._

They didn't have a freaking fuck buddy relationship anymore.

_(Startled coal pools met stricken emerald almost frighteningly passionately. The feelings running through them was so electrifying and so intense that it scared them both a little. But when Sasuke finally couldn't handle the resistance anymore, he dipped down and locked their lips.)_

Damnit, this was _so much more._

_("I think we should." Sasuke replied, melding his lips to hers in passion-filled and, surprisingly, a non-bruising kiss. _

_She couldn't help but to return it, even as her heart ached at the feeling of a kiss so passionate and so different from all the other ones, and she brought him closer, burying her hands in his silky locks as he cupped her face and kissed her harder, putting in the kiss so much emotion she felt she would faint.)_

This… this was the _real_ thing.

She felt him pull away from her after a little while, their bodies still tightly pressed together, but his head moving away from her neck. Viridian met charcoal, and an electric feeling ran up their spine, making both their breath hitch.

_(Sakura turned to stare at him, her eyes showing a certain perplexity. "I'm getting dressed, Sasuke-kun. If that's not obvious enough..." She replied, her voice quiet but matter-of-fact. And to her extreme surprise, he reached over and pulled her back in the bed, earning a loud yelp from her. "Sas─" But he cut her off as he growled in warning. "You're staying." He grunted, wrapping his arms around her tightly.)_

The next thing she knew, he was brushing his lips against hers tentatively, his warm hand finding hers and squeezing it lightly before he brought it up to his heart, pressing her hand gently at the area, but hard enough so she could feel his heart beat. "This isn't just a fuck buddy relationship, is it?" He whispered quietly, his gaze intensifying with a passionate feeling before he leaned and crashed his lips against hers fervently, gripping her by the waist gently as she pulled his head closer and tangled her fingers in his locks.

It was just a kiss.

Not a trigger to the beginning of a hot sex session.

Not an insignificant fierily lip-lock.

Not an intense make-out session.

No.

It was a kiss.

A kiss filled with hidden emotions that both were dying to share.

A kiss full of _love_.

**A kiss Sakura never thought she would receive from him.**

* * *

"They never came? What do you mean they never came?"

The shop owner shrugged, shaking his head lightly in negation once again. "Didn't see em'. Maybe they went to another shop or something." He replied, nodding politely to a client who had entered his store.

The blonde haired boy scoffed. "Are you kidding? This is the only shop Sasuke agrees to go to. You have 'the best tomatoes' as he so bluntly puts it. He refuses any other shop." Naruto mumbled the last part, sighing exasperatedly as the shop owner shrugged again. "They might've had some other errands to do." He suggested, turning to his cash register to take care of his customer, all the while talking to Naruto. "Or hey maybe they had 'stuff' to do together, Naruto."

The knuckleheaded ninja raised a brow, practically jumping on place. "What do you mean by that?!" He almost shouted, pressing himself forward in a jerky movement that almost made him fall. The shop owner smiled at his costumer and bid a polite goodbye, turning to the blonde with confused features. "Aren't they an item?" He asked, walking over to Naruto before he stopped by the window and lit himself a cigarette.

But upon seeing Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor, the old man suddenly regretted saying so.

"…WHAT?!"

Blowing the smoke coolly but in a somewhat urgent manner, the old man quirked a brow. "What? You mean you didn't know?"

Naruto's lips twitched in a crooked smile, and he gave the man a death glare. "They are NOT together, believe me."

The other male put a hand on his chin, inhaling a puff of cigarette once again, and he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, humming while he pondered silently. "Friends with benefits, maybe." He paused for a single moment, then shook his head, exhaling the smoke through his nose. "Ah, no. Definitely something more. Looks like you just can't tear them apart." He gave a amused smile, not noticing how Naruto's face darkened by every word that followed out of his mouth.

"Considering how they make out a lot and how he touches her, they've definitely gone further. Fuck buddies, perhaps." He stopped for a moment, and then walked over to the window, taking in a few puffs before he put the cigarette down on his ash tray and walked back to Naruto with pondering features. "Are you sure they aren't together? They do seem to care about each other very much. I know fuck buddies when I see how they interact." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "_They_ definitely had feelings for each other."

* * *

A light giggle escaped her lips as he nibbled lightly on her earlobe, soon followed by a full hearted laugh as he pulled her up against the wall of the alleyway and attacked her neck with thousands of butterfly kisses and mini teasing bites. She squealed in surprised when he unexpectedly licker her neck, laughing again as she felt him smirk, and lick again. "Sasuke-kun! Stop that!" She laughed, gasping lightly as he claimed her lips in another fervent kiss that she just as eagerly returned. Tangling her fingers in his silky locks, she smiled against his lips, moaning very softly as he ran a hand under her shirt, caressing her smooth stomach.

His mouth dropped to her neck again and he nipped softly, kissing ever so slowly after, taking his time to devour her skin over and over again. His pink haired angel responded with soft panted breaths and tender moans that were so breathy it made a shiver run up his spine every time.

Everything seemed so different now.

Now, they were kissing and touching because they wanted to show their affection. Not because their lust blinded them. Not because of their libidos.

Simply because they wanted to.

Soft fingers grazed his cheeks, and he felt her nuzzle his neck softly while he still attacked her neck with butterfly kisses. "Sasuke-kun…?" She queried through a breathy moan, stroking the base of his neck tenderly. The said man responded with a quiet and questioning sound, digging his teeth lightly in her tender skin.

"I want you."

He froze in his actions, tensing as he pulled back to look at her with perplexed coal orbs. His hands dropped from under her shirt, coming to rest on her hips, and he gave her another perplexed look as she giggled lightly.

Had he heard right?

Feeling her hand drop down to his jeans, he flinched, gritting his teeth as she stroke him through the material. She leaned down to his ear, brushing her lips against his earlobe before she smiled. "This doesn't mean we haven't done this before." She giggled, taking one of his hands and leading it to her skirt.

He frowned lightly, and she smiled reassuringly in return, kissing him softly while she let him decide to take her or not. But slowly, as he understood that she did actually want this and that her attitude hadn't really changed, he kissed her back, pushing her harder against the wall while one of his hands ran up her thigh. She gasped lightly, moaning softly against his lips as he pulled her closer, kissing her all the more fervently.

She could feel his breathing becoming heavier as he kissed her harder, stroking the flesh on her thighs while slowly making his way to her black lacy underwear. She could feel herself throbbing with want for this man, longingly wanting him to be inside her, an undeniable increasing desire of pleasure building up inside her as he pulled down her underwear and let it drop to her knees. A heightened moan escaped her lips as she pressed herself against him, the feeling of his covered and hard erection on her crotch making her feel heavenly already. She heard him groan breathily before he attacked her mouth again, kissing her with aching need and passion.

One of his arms wrapped itself tightly around her waist, pulling her closer, while his free hand dropped to fumble with his pants and to free his arousal. And when he pressed himself at her entrance, they both broke the kiss to look at each other, pools of passion burning deep within one another's eyes.

He pressed his forehead against hers as he thrust slickly into her, coal orbs watching as she shut her eyes tightly and moaned his name breathlessly. Her grip on his neck tightened as he repeated the motion again, faster this time, earning a heightened cry of surprise. Large hands cupped her face and she opened her eyes again to meet his own, a blissful smile grazing her lips as he leaned in and kissed her softly, a light groan passing his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, pulling him more deeply into her.

And when he let his hands drop from her face to grip her hips tightly, Sakura pulled him in a fervent kiss, fingers tangling themselves tightly in his silky locks as he started to trust into her hard and fast. He kissed her back with as much passion and emotion, groans and grunts escaping his lips as her passage surrounding him tightly. He sped up the movement and strengthened his hard pounds, kissing her harder as she cried his name time and time again, moving to meet him at each of his reckless thrusts.

He kissed her with so much emotion she was practically blown away. Her soul had left her body. All she could see where his passionate eyes digging deep into her very soul. All she could hear was their laboured breathings and their cries of each other's name. All she could smell was the sweet aroma of their love making and his masculine, sweaty scent. All she could feel was the pleasure and the love he was giving her.

Too caught up in their passionate intimacy, they hadn't heard the gasp of their familiar blonde friend.

Both hadn't even sensed his shock and his anger towards the raven haired boy.

-

…Naruto didn't know that this was far more then an intimate relationship now...

-

* * *

_There is something I can see in your eyes that no one else can see…_

_It's the real you_

_the you that you don't let people see._

-

_But I do._

…_and I love him…_

-

**end of chapter six.**

* * *

_Yeah. That's all for now. I HAVE TO GO STUDY FOR MATH NOW! XD_

_I hope you enjoyed though._

_Don't worry though there will be some twists to come. It's not like everything's okay because Sasuke finally realised that they didn't have an 'intimate relationship' anymore. They still kind of have to get used to it. And since Naruto found out about the whole thing well… you know…_

_By the way, shouldn't that be traumatising that he walked on them having sex? o.0 (that idea was inspired by a picture. No, Sasuke and Sakura weren't having sex there… they were just wildly making out in an alleyway. And Naruto was like 'jaw dropped to the floor' expression and he was like "…wtf…" lmfao. It was so funny._

_Again, hope you enjoyed!_

_Review please!_

_:D_

**CommitedToKiba**


	7. Found Out

_I don't know if I'll have the time to finish this update today, but I hope so. And erm, I might start updating less often for my stories... I'm going through a really, really, REALLY hard time right now and sometimes I just really don't feel like updating. Right now, though, I feel like updating this story._

_Btw, so many people asked about the picture but I'm sorry I don't have the link. I just found it on deviantart while scrolling through some SasuSaku pictures. I don't even remember the author!_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**_: Ugh, no I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Found Out**

-

_I would rather do something and find out it was the wrong thing,_

_than never know if it's the right thing._

-

* * *

Exhaling the smoke through his nose, the old shop owner stared in pure interest and confusion at the pair gathering fruits and vegetables, the male almost always standing behind the pink haired female, his hands resting on her waist or hips most of the times, while the girl tried hard to concentrate on picking out the right fruits instead of the man behind her. The young raven haired adult would take every opportunity to kiss her, it being either when she would turn her head to ask him a question, or simply when she'd turn around and try to go to another fruity stand.

He hummed slightly while he pondered, taking in another puff before exhaling it through his nose few seconds later, his eyebrows rising as he noticed there was something strangely different about them. Usually, Sasuke, as he knew him by, was never very clingy to her. True that they were making out a lot in his shop, but he'd never really just stand around her. He'd be off to somewhere else, doing his own job at getting his own share of groceries, and then when their paths would meet, he would pull her in and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

But the Sasuke he was seeing today never left Sakura's side. He always had a kind of contact with her, the most being a hand at the small of her back, and the kisses they shared weren't make out sessions. They seemed so much sweeter and slower, like kisses new lovers shared, when the flame of their love was still burning in its brightest intensity. He also noticed there seemed to be something released between them, like a sort of tight tension had been cut out and they were now completely comfortable in the presence of each other.

Inhaling another cancerous puff of cigarette, he also noticed there was something missing.

...where was the sexual tension he usually sensed in their presence? Why did it seem like warmth radiate off the pair, instead of a tight lust?

He watched as Sakura titled her head back on Sasuke's chest, smiling as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, bending down to steal a quick kiss only to be cut off by a tomato suddenly being in the way of their lips, Sakura being the one who'd suddenly put it there. The stop owner let out an amused breath as Sasuke enclosed his hand around hers, bringing the tomato our of the way, smirking lightly before he dipped down to close the final gap between their lips. He watched as the female giggled in their kiss, one of her arms snaking around his neck while he held her closer.

The pair separated after a while, surprising the old man because the kiss had never been very deep or steamy but instead was very soft and sweet. It was so unlike them that it truly made him wonder if anything had changed. It made him wonder if they were still the same.

...or if they were something more now.

"Gesshin! It's so good to see you! How are you?" He heard a familiar voice exclaim giddily, the voice weirdly happier and cheerier then usual. The shop owner, namely Gesshin, looked up, smiling gently to the pink haired girl who was pressed against the dark haired man's chest. "Sakura." He nodded to her and then to the raven haired man. "Sasuke. I was wondering when I'd see you guys again." He finished, smiling a little amusedly to Sasuke who frowned lightly in response, wounding his arms completely around the pink haired girl.

Sakura didn't show it if she minded his action, which Gesshin had a hard time trying not to laugh at. He was so not used to their present relationship that it was all too amusing to him to watch them interact. Previously, when they'd come to pay for all the food, Sasuke would normally be waiting outside or would uninterestingly wait beside Sakura, but today he looked like he didn't even want to let her go.

"Damnit." He heard the girl mutter, words that caught back his attention, and he raised a brow as she muttered another curse, shuffling through her purse. She turned her attention back to the man behind her. "Sasuke-kun, I can't find my wallet." She told him, a worried frown crossing her features. Sasuke shrugged lightly, grunting quietly before he let her go, digging a hand into his back pocket. "I'll pay." He said quietly, releasing her for a split moment to take a few hundred bills (courtesy of his earning everything from his wealthy clan) out of his wallet before quietly handing them to Sakura who gave him a shocked stare. "Sasuke-kun, I can't─"

But he cut off her protests as he grabbed the money from her hands, sighed and handed it over to the cashier, nodding lightly at him. Sakura could only gape in shock, staring at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth even as he rolled his eyes at her, sighed and urged her own by pushing very lightly on her back. "Come on Sakura." He growled under his breath, grabbing two of the few bags and handing them to her before he grabbed the five of them left and sighed, poking at her back with his knuckle a few times to get her going.

Gesshin smiled, waving lightly at the couple, even if he knew they probably didn't see him. He smiled at himself once again, shaking his head lightly as Sakura turned to him and asked him something, although they were too far away for him to hear.

He didn't have to wonder if they were a couple anymore.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure that─"

Sasuke sighed, glancing at the girl with annoyed dark eyes. "Sakura, it's fine." He muttered, shifting the bags lightly in his fingers. "But that was a lot of money and we could all─" but she was stunned as she felt something warm pressed on her lips, and she almost gaped when he pulled back. He gave her an irritated stare that oddly contained a bit of softness in it all. "Are you going to shut up or what?" He asked, his voice a bit more aggravated then usual.

Sakura smiled, soon replaced by a frown as she suddenly realised they were close to the apartment they all lived in. Sasuke, upon noticing how she stopped so abruptly, turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Sakura." He called, his frown increasing as she took a bit of a step back, narrowing her eyes to the ground. He sighed, walking over to the girl, and raised a delicate brow as she avoided his gaze. "Sakura, come on." He muttered, tilting his head back to the house.

She sighed in response, pushing a lock of pink hair behind her ear, something like worry present in her facial features. "What now, Sasuke-kun?" She whispered, looking up to him with sad emerald orbs. "Now we're going home." he stated, his voice annoyed but slightly perplexed in the same time. She gave him a knowing look. "You know what I mean. What is this? What are we exactly?" She asked, biting her lip in worry. "Are we just going to pretend or─" Her breath hitched when she felt hot breath on her neck, and she turned almost too fast to look at the person behind her, eyes widening at his face merely an inch away from hers.

"I don't know what we are, but one thing's sure..." He smirked lightly, brushing his nose against her neck, nibbling softly at her flesh. "I don't care what they'll think. It doesn't matter if they disapprove. They won't take this all away." Sakura smiled at the bluntness of his words which were so Sasuke to say.

Of course he wouldn't care what they thought. Their opinions didn't matter to Sasuke. If Sasuke wanted to keep this thing going on between them, he would keep it going regardless of what anybody said.

"Come on, let's go." He urged, smirking lightly as she beamed a smile in return. "Right!" She giggled, laughing lightly as he pressed at her back at a sensitive spot, pressing harder for a second, an action that made her squeal in surprise. "Okay, okay! I'll go faster! Geez Sasuke-kun..."

He smirked in response.

* * *

Okay, something was definitely off.

The fact that no one greeted them when they came in was already weird enough, but the fact that nobody even looked at them was just out of the question.

And then Kakashi looked grim, which was very weird considering he was always happy and calm. They thought maybe something happened on his mission or something just made him mad.

Sai strangely wasn't drawing, and he was rather sharpening his weapons quite harshly.

And the weirdest thing of it all was that Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Sure he'd gone training a few times, but Sasuke and Sakura did see his shoes and his orange coat, so they knew he would be home. But after seeing that he wasn't in the living room or in the kitchen, they just got weirded out completely.

Something was off here.

"Um, hi everyone." Sakura greeted awkwardly, noticing how Sai's shoulders tensed at the sound of her voice.

No reply.

She shifted her weight on her left leg, throwing both the of the men a glare, something like an impatient huff leaving her lips as nothing greeted her in return again. Sasuke raised a brow, shrugging half heartedly at the men before advancing towards the table and putting down the bags on it, giving Sakura a perplexed look as she gave him her two bags. Sakura returned his look, glancing questionably as she heard a train of loud curses coming from the blonde's room.

"Um, are you guys okay or something?" She questioned, unpacking silently with Sasuke's help, a frown forming on her features as they didn't reply again. She shook her head angrily, fisting her hands, but Sasuke gave her a stern glare in return, as if telling her she should just not push the fact they were in a bad mood. He moved to grab her waist with one hand, only to blink in utter surprise as a hand gripped his wrist tightly.

"Don't touch her Sasuke." Both heard their former sensei speak, his voice oddly harsh and serious. Sasuke let a sneer graze his lips in return. "What the hell is this all about?" He barked, harshly tugging his wrist away from Sai's grip. Sakura could only stare in shock, wondering what had gotten to them all of a sudden.

"It's about you and your stupid libidos." Another voice snarled, his voice so angry that it made Sakura literally shudder in fright from hearing so much frustration in the boy's tone. She jerked her head in the direction of the voice, completely taken aback at the sight of so much anger expressed in Naruto's entire figure. She opened her mouth to speak, only to squeak in surprise as somebody clasped a hand over her mouth and took her away from the Uchiha, making space for the two best friends/rivals to meet face to face.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke spat, flinching slightly as Naruto's eyes flashed red at his response. "What am I talking about?" The blonde whispered, throwing his head back to laugh bitterly. "Oh you _know_ what I'm talking about Sasuke." He hissed dangerously, taking a furious step towards him.

"Naruto─" The pink haired girl started, her voice muffled by the hand on her mouth, a slight gasp going past her lips as Sai gave her the most deadliest glare she'd ever seen coming from him. "Don't talk, Sakura. This isn't your fault if he used you." He said, his voice cold and angry.

And after this last statement, both Sasuke and Sakura had immediately caught up to what this was all about.

Sasuke's head jerked to look at Sakura, which hers did the same, and they looked at each other with a clearly clueless expression, as if wondering what to say and what to do. They didn't know if they could admit that yes, for two years they'd been fuck buddies, but should they admit it had been going on for so long? Should they even admit it at all? Should Sakura tell them she'd be willing to become his fuck buddy? Should Sasuke just take all the blame so she wouldn't be in trouble?

"We know what's been going on. I'm clearly not proud of you Sasuke." His former sensei sternly growled, advancing towards the group with threatening grey eyes. "I never knew you'd stoop as low as using Sakura to satisfy your uncontrollable─" A dark hiss escaped Sasuke's lips, interrupting the grey haired man, an action that made him angrier, but Sasuke didn't care as he immediately proceeded to tell what he had been dying to say. "It's not like that anymore." He growled under his breath, shutting his eyes tightly.

"And by that you mean you're not fuck buddies anymore." Kakashi questioned, giving the man a stern glare. "Naruto saw you earlier, Sasuke. Don't lie to us." He almost spat, earning him a surprised stare from Sakura, whose body had also stiffened at his words. Sasuke's lips twitched. "I'm not going to repeat myself again." He hissed, a slight snarl escaping his lips as Naruto lunged towards him and gripped him tightly by his collar, pulling him up in the air. "You're still saying that you're not fuck buddies after I saw you─"

"Yes! We ARE saying that!" Sakura finally managed to scream, breaking away from Sai's grip before angrily trudging towards the blonde. "If you'd come by earlier, maybe you'd understand why─" "Enough, Sakura." She heard her teacher command, his tone harsh and cold. "I have to say I'm not very proud of you either for going along with this all." Sakura's eyes widen at her former sensei's words. "Are you calling me a slut?!" She snarled at him, her eyes widening with shock and anger, but also with pain.

His eyes softened lightly with guilt. "I'm not─" "Unfuckingbelievable." She murmured, whipping around to glare at Naruto. "That's what all of you think right? That I'm a fucking slut for sleeping with him willingly? To accept the offer of becoming his fuck buddy?" She hissed, her gaze traveling to Sai as well. "YOU PROPOSED TO HER TO─"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" She yelled, making the boy shut up completely in shock. He staggered back a bit, releasing his grip on Sasuke, by accident, whom stumbled on the floor with a soft grunt. Sakura was too furious to help him up, but Sasuke didn't blame her. She was furious and upset and hurt about the fact that they were quite literally thinking she'd become a whore.

"I haven't changed." She said, her voice still stern with furious strength but clearly holding that hurt tone that revealed she was very upset to learn they thought of her that way. "I don't care if you guys think it changed me into someone else, it didn't. I'm still Sakura." She went on, her voice a little softer now.

It was silent for a while, where the murderous tension was so high anyone could probably cut it with a knife. Nobody glanced at anybody, except Sakura who kept glancing at Sasuke, and Sasuke who kept glancing at her also. Else then that, everybody else's eyes where on the floor.

"Sasuke, Sakura, I'm going to have to ask you to break─" But a loud snort interrupted the silver haired man, who looked up and glared at the raven haired man whom had snorted. He was about to open his mouth but Sakura had beat him to it, a bitter laugh escaping her own lips. "Like hell we would. We mean it when we say it's something different." She muttered, walking the few steps it took her to get to Sasuke's side. She stood in front of him protectively, her features softening only the slightest as she felt his warm hands placing themselves gently on her waist.

But she still looked as though she would kill the person who dared to talk against her again. She didn't even have to turn around to know what _he_ looked like. She knew his eyes were probably the most murderous they could ever get, and he probably looked as angry as ever, as if _daring_ one of them to step up and tear her away from him.

They never did.

But Naruto did storm off yelling curses and profanities.

And the others did keep their angry faces on even if they didn't say anything.

Both knew that they wouldn't be able to accept it just yet, and that this argument wasn't over. Everybody was probably tired and wanted to put this at a rest for the night.

But nobody had won yet, Sasuke and Sakura both knew that.

* * *

"Whoever it is, I swear if you're here to talk to me about Sasuke again I will─" But the arms that wrapped themselves around her waist was enough for her to cut herself off. She sighed in relief, leaning her head back on his chest, her angry features turning into sad ones as he leaned his head on her shoulder, exhaling almost tiredly. "They had to fucking find out." She muttered angrily after a while, looking down as she traced invisible lines on his arms that were still just as tightly wrapped around her than before.

She heard him sigh, both a sigh of exasperation and one of understanding, and she smiled lightly, bringing her head back to caress his face gently. "You think they'll be able to─" her voice was muffled after, since a hand had been clasped over her mouth. She threw him a questioning glance as she turned her head, raising a brow as she saw his slightly irritated features.

"What did I tell you earlier?" He growled, slowly turning her around so he could properly look at her. She gave him a perplexed look, pondering for a while, before it finally clicked to her about what he was referring to. "You told me you didn't care what they thought. That they wouldn't take what we have away from us." She recalled, her voice soft. He nodded at her, pushing a lock behind her ear before he pulled her flushed against him. "I don't care what they say, I don't care what they do Sakura. They won't take you away from me. They won't take whatever this is," he pointed to himself and to her, "away from me." He finished, his eyes softened as she beamed a big and soft smile.

Sakura leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "Stay with me tonight." She whispered in his shirt, wrapping her arms around him. He huffed an amused breath. "Don't really have a choice. Dobe might strangle me in my sleep." He muttered, unconsciously stroking her hair. He leaned down next to her ear, smirking as he nibbled on her earlobe lightly. "Besides, I had plans in mind for the both of us." He murmured sensually in her ear, making her giggle.

They both knew they were in for one hell of a time tomorrow.

...but they didn't care because they had each other, and that's all they needed.

* * *

-

_Always follow your heart; _

_ever give up on the one that your heart loves just because people say it's wrong._

_-_

_**end of chapter seven.**_

_

* * *

_

Yep. I'm done! I think this is the first time I'm actually satisfied with an update. Haha!

_Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to bed now!_

_REVIEW!_

_**CommitedToKiba**_


	8. Dreaming Of The Past

_This is my last update for the weekend since I do not have any more time after that. I have homework and all that jazz… -sigh- plus I think I need a little time off ahah._

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Dreaming Of The Past**

-

_Love is like life._

_Not everything is easy, not every road brings happiness,_

_but if we don't give up on life then why should we give up on love?_

-

* * *

They were bewitching him. Those orbs of hers were just so captivating and put him under some sort of spell he couldn't break out of. And if her eyes weren't that one thing that kept him under a charm, something else about her definitely did.

Haruno Sakura was beautiful.

So _freaking_ beautiful.

He would never cease to admit that fact, and especially if she was under him. Especially when he moved above her. Especially when she clung to him and cried his name. _Especially_ when they were intimate.

It wasn't her body he thought was so beautiful, even he did think she had a really nice and curvy body that seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. No, it wasn't her body he found so beautiful.

It was just her. The way she looked, the way she breathed his name, the way she moved with him. They way she seemed to be the perfect fit with him, as if she was _made_ to complete him. The way her face twisted into an expression showing how she was clearly overwhelmed with pleasure. The way she looked at him, and the way she touched him.

So perfect, so _beautiful_.

"Sa…suke…" She gasped, her body arching into his while her hands moved to grip his hair, pulling slightly as he plunged again and again, a low groan escaping his lips that were grazing the flesh of her shoulder. A breath hitched in his throat when she threw her head back, her mouth parted, eyes shut tight, her passage tightening unbearably around him, signalling she was close to her limit.

He took this as a sign to increase his pace and pick up the movements, his own eyes shutting tightly as she squeezed him even tighter, soft cries of pleasure escaping her small mouth, a shaky breathing of his name following soon after. He gripped her harder, his breathing harsh, his body crying out for release as he kept taking her over and over again, each of his thrusts deeper and quicker than the last.

It if kept going on like this, he wouldn't last much longer, and he didn't want to reach his limit before she reached hers. He wanted her to be there as well, in the same heavenly place he would go, wanting to take her to places he took her every night where bliss overwhelmed her every nerve.

Feeling that he couldn't take it anymore, he flipped her over, slamming her hips back onto his before he leaned and kissed her, his mouth hard on her own. She called his name through a kiss, pushing herself on him, her head throwing back as she started to ride him at her own pace.

He was so, so close to release. But he held on and he fought back his release, his eyes shutting tight as each of her thrusts stroke the fire of his pleasure higher and higher until he thought he really couldn't bear it anymore. He guided the movement of her hips, his grip tight and desperate, his breathing coming out in an even harsher rhythm. "Sakura." He rasped, kissing her mouth, her jaw, her cheek.

She looked at him with her emerald orbs that bewitched him once again, her pink mouth swollen and bruised, parted temptingly. And with one final slam of her hips on his own, he couldn't hold back anymore and he exploded within her, a breathless grunt of her name escaping his lips. She followed closely with a few more thrusts, his name passing her lips in a needy and throaty voice. She gripped him tightly, trembling as the pleasure rolled over her entire body, her limbs shaking as they weakened by her orgasm.

Sasuke kissed her slowly, tiredly, their unstable breathing mingling together in a lovely dance. He lied down on his back again, taking her down with him, his mouth still exhilaratingly moving on her own. She sighed contently in the kiss, placing one of her hands at the back of his neck while the other still rested carefully on his chest.

After a while, they both simultaneously broke the kiss, a soft smile grazing Sakura's lips as he gently cupped her cheek, looking at her with his soft, calm orbs that she only got to see after their passionate session. She leaned in his touch, her smile growing as he stroke her cheek slowly and tenderly, staring at her peaceful face quietly, his nose brushing her own as he leaned in and gave her one last kiss.

"I think we should go to sleep…" Sakura whispered, humming tiredly as she lied her head on his chest, her eyes shutting slowly when he wrapped his arms around her lazily, exhaling quietly. "…Hn." He mumbled almost inaudibly, shifting slightly before stopping abruptly when he heard her moan softly.

He smirked a little, fully aware of the fact he was still inside her and that the movement had triggered a small wave of pleasure. He moved again, on purpose this time, his smirk growing as she hit his shoulder playfully. "Stop it, Sasuke-kun." She mumbled in his chest, a smiled tugging at her lips when she felt his chest rumble slightly as he chuckled.

A hand buried itself in her sweaty pink locks, brushing slowly and gently, and the pink haired woman smiled, burying her head deeper in his chest. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." She murmured, yawning slightly. He replied the same quietly, leaning his head on Sakura's before he closed his eyes and let the sleep consume him.

* * *

The man raised a brow as he saw a groggy blonde staggering in the kitchen, mumbling curses under his breath, his eyes slightly red from what Kakashi presumed was a lack of sleep. He carefully watched as Naruto slumped down at the table, waving rudely to Sai as he greeted him quietly. "Fuck off, Sai." He growled, shrugging off the sensation of being intently watched. "Naruto, you shouldn't take this too hard." His former sensei remarked quietly, throwing him a concerned look.

"Oh shut up!" He snarled, his head shooting up to glare at the silver haired man, his eyes flashing red a couple times. "Don't you guys realise how serious this is!?" He exclaimed angrily, slamming his fist on the table. "They fucking—" A sharp blow to the head was what had shut him up, and Naruto moved his head to snarl at the man whom hit him, his eyes flashing a red color as Sasuke glared threateningly at him. "You…" Naruto venomously hissed, preparing to stand up only for a hand to firmly press on his shoulder. "Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi advised, his voice stern and almost demanding.

"HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN—"

"Sasuke, did you really mean what you said yesterday?" Kakashi interrupted, shooting the blonde boy a glare before he glanced at the raven haired man again.

Sasuke, a little dumbfounded, gave the man a cold and perplexed look, his eyes flicking to his 'replacement' who was glaring coldly back at him. He looked back to his former teacher, his mind suddenly clicking about what he was talking about. "Of course I did." He spat, feeling slightly offended that he had thought he lied about his actual intentions.

The Uchiha watched as his grey eyes softened lightly. "Well then, I must apologize for yesterday. It was a little sudden, that's all. Last night gave Sai and I a little time to think. Naruto, on the other hand…" he glanced at the utterly furious looking boy, "…didn't really try to think about it."

Sasuke glared hotly at his former teacher, something that took him off guard. "Don't play tricks with me." He nearly snarled, his glare getting colder. "You can't possibly accept everything after one night." He finished in a hiss, grabbing his coat in one harsh movement because he slammed the door open and stomped out, cursing endlessly under his breath.

Kakashi frowned, his eyes sharpening in irritation and anger before he whipped around and started walking towards Sakura's room, ignoring the angry cries from Naruto and the questionings of Sai. He twisted the doorknob and entered the room without hesitation, freezing completely at the sight. He swallowed hard, his eyes softening but still shocked, and he took a single step backwards before stopping again.

She was lying in her bed, her naked body covered with the blankets, her long, creamy legs tangled in the sheets, her head pillowed on the soft white cushion, her arms sprawled in front of her. She looked so peaceful and so content, a look he hadn't expected to see because he thought she would look more sexually satisfied than anything else. But no, there was this strange purity coming from her, like she had experience something truly wonderful and was now blissfully exhausted from it.

She looked so…

…so something he couldn't find the words to describe.

This was Sakura.

This wasn't a girl who had spent Kami knows how much time sleeping with the Uchiha just for the heck of using each other for their libidos. This wasn't a girl who'd become so addicted to sex. This wasn't a girl who probably slept with other people without letting them know (even if they didn't need to…). This wasn't a girl who pretended to be innocent.

No.

This was Sakura. A girl in love with the Uchiha she had slept with countless times. A girl whose love seems to be returned. A girl who shared something more than a fuck buddy relationship with the man she loved. A girl he'd always known.

Sakura had _never_ changed.

He sighed, putting his hand on the doorknob to walk out before his skilled eyes caught something. He turned a little, his gaze freezing on a small piece of paper on the pillow besides hers. His eyebrows lifted in curiosity, and he quietly walked over to the edge, picking up the piece of paper he was sure was from Sasuke.

"_Sorry you didn't get to wake up while I was there. I have a small mission this morning. It shouldn't take too long, it's only B-ranked. The Hokage said we should be back by six. I do hope you'll be there to treat my wounds when I come back._

_Don't make stupid decisions while I'm gone._

_Sasuke_

_P.s. Remember what I told you yesterday. Never doubt it."_

It was a little hard, at first, to finally accept this was indeed Sasuke who'd written it. He said he was sorry, something he never did before. There was a strange sweetness behind his words. The cold tone was definitely not there. He was actually reassuring her about something Kakashi had yet to find out.

But it was still Sasuke. Kakashi knew how to recognize his handwriting, and it was definitely his former student's chakra withering on the sheet.

It was still hard to believe.

* * *

_The first time they'd ever slept together it was the night of Sakura's birthday, at eleven thirty one._

_Naruto had gone to accompany a Hinata and Neji to the Hyuuga compound, while Sai and Kakashi had left to accompany a few other guests home. Sasuke and Sakura were left alone in the house, and the first thing she knew when the door closed completely was that a large hand had gripped her wrist and was tugging._

_Next thing she knew when she turned was that his mouth was pressed on hers. Hard. Demanding. Scorching. Greedily._

_Her breath caught in her throat because her mind had just properly registered that this was the first kiss she had shared with Sasuke and it was far from what she had ever imagined. Maybe her first impulse had been to cry, but it was like she'd become suddenly aware of the fact that this was _Sasuke_._

_She certainly couldn't expect a soft, loving and dreamy kiss from him._

_Oh, heck no. Sasuke took whatever he wanted, and never asked for anything. He was rough, rude and cold. He was strong, demanding and expecting._

_It was understandable that his kisses were going to be hard and demanding and in no way romantic._

_So she kissed him back, hoping that she was doing the right thing._

_His mouth never once left hers as he started leading her to her room, his hands utterly worshipped by the pink haired girl as they wandered everywhere on her body, to places no other man had ever touched. And when they finally arrived to her room, everything suddenly seemed to click to them. Their mouths suddenly broke apart, and they looked at each other a bit hesitantly, as if wondering if any of this was okay for them to do._

_It was awkward._

_Standing in front of him, looking up at his platonic façade, not knowing what to do or what to say. He seemed pretty reluctant on his part, too, looking at her like he wasn't sure if they should do this anymore. Like he'd made some sort of wrong choice._

_Sakura didn't want to let her only chance of ever being with him be ruined. Even if she was just going to be his fuck buddy, she wanted so badly to go along with it because at least, she could pretend he loved her back and she could be with him. She loved him so much. So, so much._

_She was willing to risk it all for him._

_Slipping her arms around his shoulders, she stood on her tip toes and she leaned and kissed him, an action that had taken him off guard. Remembering he wasn't the soft type of guy, she pressed her mouth harder on his, her tongue coming out to shyly rub his lower lip, a slight gasp escaping her lips as he growled and gripped her tightly. Possessively._

_He walked forward quickly, and she staggered back quickly, trying to keep up with him, another light gasp escaping as her back hit something hard. She couldn't help but to moan softly as he took the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth, hungrily exploring every inch of her hot cavern. She tried to wrestle her tongue with his, unable to hold back the lovely moans that came out._

_She could feel him growing hard against her, and she felt her stomach churn hotly, something a little below throbbing with need. Faster then she could understand, the clothes were off, and they were tumbling on her bed, Sakura on her back and Sasuke pressed sensually against her._

_His eyes flashed with clear lust, and he smirked lightly, crashing his mouth on hers again, earning him a slight squeal of surprise. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and hotness, feeling that this room was suddenly stuffy. She blushed even more as he dipped down and began touching her in the most sensitive places, his mouth dragging itself across her completely naked figure._

_She called his name breathily several times, biting her lips almost down to the blood and he claimed one of her breast with a hand, his mouth claiming the other. She couldn't help but to grip his hair, crying his name out softly as his tongue came out to caress the stiffened nipple. She squirmed lightly under him, embarrassed to realise that Sasuke was… doing this to her._

_Making her feel so crazy, so insane with need._

_And when she finally pleaded him to take her, he smirked against her flesh, slowly licking his way up to her neck, marking her before he claimed her lips possessively again. He slipped inside her quickly, freezing completely as she cried painfully against his lips, muffling pained sounds when she shifted uncomfortably under him._

_It was painful._

_Nothing to make her cry or to rip out the curtains, but it was still painful._

_She almost wanted to glare at him, but as she saw him look down at her in pure shock and almost sympathy, she suddenly understood that he just didn't know she was still a virgin. He moved slightly as he shifted, and she let out a noise of discomfort, gripping his shoulders to steady him. And then his breath was suddenly felt on her face, but she didn't want to open her eyes, afraid of what she might see._

"_Sakura, you're a virgin?" She heard him ask, his voice quiet and almost sympathetic. Almost._

_She nodded, opening her eyes to glare at him a little. She saw him staring back at her, frowning slightly. He sighed, his frown deepening slightly. "You saved yourself for me." He quietly stated. She hesitated before she nodded again, suddenly regretting it as he huffed slightly. "That's stupid."_

_Her eyes narrowed lightly, and she breathed in a large breath before she finally decided to ask him. "I know you're not the kind to do favours, but can you take it slow at first?" She asked, her voice so quiet and pleading that he barely heard her._

_It was long quiet silence before he finally moved again, slowly removing himself a bit before he thrust back in slowly. He let her grip his shoulders more tightly for comfort of the slight pain it still brought to her, and he kept on slowly moving in and out of her, his eyes shutting tight as he realised how frigging tight she was._

"_It's okay now." She breathed to him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as he stopped for a moment, breathing out quietly before he started roughly pounding into her, one of his hands lifting her leg to have better access while the other remained pressed beside her head._

_She was surprised to see him looking down at her while he moved above her, his eyes dark and undeniable, shutting occasionally as he grunted at the pleasure slowly rolling over him. She saw his mouth part when she gripped him harder, breathless and muffled moans escaping her lips, and then her heart stopped at his next words._

"_Move with me."_

_He said it so softly. Breathily._

_She tried her best to synch her movements with his, having a bit of difficulty at first before she finally caught his pace. His grip on her leg tightened and he groaned softly in her ear, his head dropping in the crook of her neck as she arched into him and moaned throatily._

_It was amazing from then on. The sensations, the movements, the feelings. The way they moved as one. The lovely dance of their breaths mingled together and the moans and groans emitting from each other's mouths. The pace naturally picked up with time, the movements harder and slicker, the groans and moan throatier._

_She didn't really know how much time passed until she finally exploded, gripping to him like he was her life, a final cry of his name passing her lips before she lay on the bed with closed eyes, letting him use her body to find his own release. He had followed soon after, gasping harshly, his eyes shutting tightly when he surprisingly groaned her name._

_And then it was over._

_He rolled off her, breathing harshly for a few minutes before everything was quiet again. He sat at the edge of the bed after a while, his eyes shut, and he sighed. "This doesn't change anything between us." He muttered quietly, reaching to grab his boxers before he slipped them on and gathered the rest of his clothes, stopping momentarily as he reached her door. "Sakura—"_

"_I know. We're not together. We're just intimate, that's all. Nobody can know."_

_She sounded so sad. He wanted so badly to turn and wipe that sad tone away. He didn't want her to be down on her birthday._

_But since he was Sasuke Uchiha, he wasn't supposed to care._

_So he just nodded and walked out of her room, leaving her to quietly cry._

* * *

Her eyes snapped open, and she let out a small gasp, her hand shooting up to her erratically beating heart.

That dream again. That flashback of their first time sleeping together.

It had been the third time she dreamt of it this week.

Rolling over in her bed in hope to find Sasuke to comfort her, she found herself frowning sadly at the fact the other side was empty. She slowly sat up, looking around the room with cheerless emerald orbs, a light sigh of disappointment escaping her lips as she confirmed that Sasuke was indeed gone.

"I guess we still are what we were before…" She murmured, moving to lie back down until she noticed the piece of paper on the other pillow.

Instantly knowing who it was, she picked up the paper hastily, a smile full blown and happy smile growing after each word she read.

She swore she could jump on her bed and run around the house because she was feeling so happy.

It was relieving to know he hadn't just ditched her again.

That last night wasn't just a lie.

* * *

-

_A man over time falls in love with the woman he is attracted to,_

_A woman over time becomes more attracted to the man she loves._

-

**end of chapter eight.**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_I have to go to bed now…_

_And I don't know if I'll be able to update really soon for my other stories because my computer has got tons of problems and my daddy has to fix them… I know I won't lose anything though haha. He always manages to keep my things :)_

_REVIEW! They make me write!_

**CommitedToKiba**


	9. The Deal

_Hey! I got a great idea for this update! ;)_

_Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Nine: The Deal**

-

_I want to be your favorite hello_

_and your hardest goodbye._

-

* * *

"Are you guys sure about this?" The grey eyed man asked, eying both adults with a critical eye, his orbs sharpening when the blonde huffed in approval. "I think it is our best plan so far." He growled under his breath. "It's the perfect way to see if they are actually serious about this whole thing or if they're still just using each other." He went on, his voice growing thick with venom. The man beside him put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head lightly. "Calm down, Naruto."

It was rare that Sai called Naruto by his real name, instead of the 'dickless' nickname he had given him, which meant this was a serious situation. Sai was rarely that serious, except on missions. He'd always been a very mellow guy who didn't worry about much or anything, really.

"We think this may be our best deal to see if Sasuke's intentions have actually changed. And if this all works out the way it's supposed to, there should be a happy ending for everyone." Sai confirmed, his tone firm and deeply solemn. He gave Kakashi a knowing stare, which the grey eyed man returned, and then turned to Naruto with the same stern stare he had given him earlier. "Naruto, you have to keep your emotions out of this. It's for the best." He said, his eyes sharpening when Naruto opened his mouth to retort.

The blond shut his mouth back, huffing slightly before he nodded curtly. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Then it's settled." Kakashi nodded confidently, smiling lightly under his mask. "Let's split up and warn the others. Naruto, find Kurenai's Team. Sai, find Team Gai. I'll go find Asuma's Team."

It was the last sentence spoken before the three boys nodded firmly and broke off in three different directions.

* * *

She smiled merrily, a slight hum of utter happiness passing her lips when she looked down at her watch.

_6:26 PM._

She had been assigned to check up on Sasuke, as usual. She always had been in these past three years. And in the past two years, when they first started their intimate relationship, they'd always have a quickie at each of her check up. Sakura still couldn't really figure out how they had never been caught in these two years.

Opening the door of his hospital room, she smiled brightly, a light giggle escaping her lips when her eyes landed on a very annoyed Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun." She greeted when his eyes met hers, her smile growing when his annoyed face disappeared, replaced by one she had thought was delight. "Sakura." He greeted back, his eyes growing a little softer when she approached him slowly, step by step.

He almost had the urge to smirk when she stood in front of him, putting the clipboard on his bed before she leaned in and kissed him, a light giggle escaping her lips when he gripped her waist gently, shifting his body until his legs slung over the edge of the hospital bed, her body trapped in between. She laughed when he gripped her harder and climbed her onto his lap, a slight smirk tugging at his lips when she wrapped her slim legs around his waist, pulling herself closer to him.

And then he broke the kiss, something that surprised her because usually he would have deepened the kiss and eventually everything would have led to sex. But this time, he broke the kiss before anything could get out of control. The raven haired man snaked his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, his eyes shut peacefully as he felt her pulse on his lips that lingered on her neck. Sakura let her hands linger on the warm flesh of his bare chest, her eyes closing when he nuzzled her neck, and she smiled softly when he let his nose drag from her neck to her jaw, brushing softly against her cheek after, and then finally brushing her own nose.

"Missed me?" Sakura murmured, shuddering lightly when her lips grazed his own. He leaned in and gave a feather light kiss, grunting quietly in return to her question; a sound that meant 'yes' in the language of the Uchiha's. She let her hands drag down from his chest to his waistband, smiling as she felt him tense under her touch, but she was surprised for a second time when she felt his large hands warmly grip her own, making her unable to do whatever sexual thing she would have done to him.

He removed his head from her shoulder, pulling away to look at her perfect angelic face, a sexy smirk present on his lips when he brought her hands to the area where his ribs should be. She flinched lightly when she realized one of his ribs was cracked and that it probably hurt him a lot when she pushed herself on him earlier. She gasped, glaring at him before being cut off with his lips pressing against hers lightly. "Heal me first." He whispered on her lips, his eyes fully opened and smoldering when he watched her half lidded ones.

She nodded faintly, resisting the urge to lean in and kiss him again when the movement made their lips graze again. She performed her seals slowly, pulling away slightly to be able to look down at his injury, her eyebrows creasing as she performed her healing technique on him. It was a bit distracting that he touched her time and time again while she healed him, but she managed to resist the temptation until she finished healing him, a slight feeling of relief washing over when she felt him grab her by the waist and flip her around on the bed in a quick movement, a sensual smirk grazing his lips when she looked up to him through hazed viridian orbs.

His mouth was hard on her own, but exhilaratingly wonderful, as his hands were as well. They worshipped her body, climbing under her clothes and stroking the soft flesh underneath it, a fire of need growing stronger and stronger after each of her ragged breaths and responsive actions. He didn't take the clothes off, but he still took pleasure into stroking her skin, unbuttoning a bit of her nurse blouse to grasp her breasts and fondle with them.

It wasn't until she finally pleaded him that he ran a hand on her thigh, lifting up the skirt, pulling down her undergarments while she shuffled with his pants. And then when he slipped inside her, he leaned and kissed her fervently, cupping her face with his warm hands as he pressed his mouth harder on her own. She returned his feverish kiss, moaning against his lips as he started pumping into her hard but unhurriedly, each of his solid thrusts rewarded by a leisure moan.

His pace picked up in time, and her moans and his grunts gradually became louder and throatier, their bodies moving together as a whole at their own blissful rhythm that would soon lead them to their release. He didn't hold back on his thrusts, but she wasn't complaining at all. She seemed to rather enjoy it.

Groaning pleasurably in their rough kiss, he removed his hands from her face only to grip her thigh, widening them to have better access to her. She writhed under him, her mouth tearing away from him when she threw her head back, loud cries passing her lips when he picked up the movements again, his breathing breaking into an even harsher rhythm when he felt that they were both close to their release.

Muffling her cries with his lips, he groaned her name against her lips, thrusting more violently into her when he felt they could let go at any moment now. He put an elbow on each side of her head, leaning closer to deepen the kiss, feeling his muscles strain painfully with each of his wild thrusts, barely aware of the fact the hospital bed shook beneath them from the speed of his assault.

And then they exploded together when they couldn't hold back anymore, crying out each other's name loudly when the pleasure of their released rolled over them and invaded every inch of their nerves. Their breathing was unbelievably labored, their eyes shut tight, both of them clinging to each other when they came down from their peak.

And then he slowly removed himself from her, his limbs shaking while he still loomed over her panting and sweaty figure, her eyes still shut tight while she tried to catch her breath. He strengthened his straining muscles when he felt he would collapse on the girl, flinched lightly when he felt a hand gently cup his cheek and a hot mouth press lightly on his own. He leaned closer, kissing her back slowly, cupping her face with his hands before he broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun." She murmured, a light giggle passing her lips when he smirked and pecked her one last time before carefully getting off the bed, pulling his pants and boxers back correctly before he helped her jump down on the floor as well, already pulling back her undergarment and smoothing her rippled skirt.

She then smiled at him, grabbing her clipboard, and hummed to a tune unknown to the both of them while she scribbled down the needed information. Sasuke simply went and slipped on a shirt, gathering his weapons and other necessary things he had needed for his mission before he strapping the small bag around himself. Scratching the back of his itchy head, he smirked and walked back to the girl, kissing the side of her neck lightly, one of his arms wrapping itself affectionately around her waist.

She was slightly surprised by a small and innocent act of affection coming from Sasuke, but she slowly she smiled, tilting her head up to look at him before she glanced back down to her work. She felt his warmth leaving, and she tilted her head up to glance at him again, finding him pressed against the side of the hospital bed, simply watching her like he was waiting for her to finish.

She smiled at him before quietly returning to her clipboard, scribbling the last few needed information before she tucked the board under her arm and made her way to the door, a light laugh passing her lips when he was beside her in less than a millisecond.

She could really get used to this.

* * *

She had to say that this really wasn't normal.

Clearly, something was going on. Something that Sasuke and Sakura had yet to find out but probably would very soon. Something that did not seem to stick right or to have such a happy outcome.

She had a feeling things were going to get ugly.

"What are you guys… doing here?" Sakura questioned, her eyebrows darkening with confusion and slight threat for the truth.

Someone took Sasuke roughly by the arm, taking them both off guard, and Sasuke had no chance to detangle himself away from that person's grip as the person forcefully pulled him away from Sakura. Sakura was slightly shocked to see that Neji had been the one keeping Sasuke away from her but she was just far more surprised about seeing everybody from the rookie nine here. Her eyes darkened again when her blond haired male best friend approached her, looking deeply serious when he gripped her wrist.

"What's going on?" Sakura snapped, snatching her wrist away from him. A hand pressed itself on her shoulder and she jerked around to look at the person, blabbering in confusion when she saw Kakashi looking down at her with a serious yet slightly apologetic face.

"We've all come to a conclusion about this situation." Kakashi started, his grip tightening on her shoulder when she stiffened at his words. She prepared to snarl, but he cut her off before she could even begin. "We're making a deal. If you guys agree and follow the rules, we'll leave you alone." He spoke, his voice stern and solemn.

Sasuke's figure stiffened, but he refrained himself from snarling at the man to continue, knowing this would lead them to nowhere good if he did. The grip that Neji held on him tightened at his reaction and Sasuke threw him a glare over his shoulder, a thick growl passing his lips when Neji smirked at him. He turned to look back at this former teacher with irritable orbs, his eyes flashing with impatience when Kakashi merely smiled behind his mask. "What the fuck is this all about?" Sasuke finally snarled, his patience clearly reaching its limit.

His former teacher turned serious again, and he sighed, releasing his grip on Sakura's shoulder before rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully. "You'll have to stop seeing each other for two weeks." But before either of them could protest, he spoke up again. "Which means no talking unless necessary, no alone time at all, no missions together, not flesh contact. _Nothing_." Sasuke's snarl was clearly dangerous, but Kakashi went on anyway. "We will always be watching you. 24/7. There will be no sneaking allowed either." He paused slightly, feeling the aura of the pair darkening inconsiderably. "If you guys respect these rules for the two weeks of the deal, we will leave you alone." Kakashi finished, shutting his eyes momentarily as Sasuke barked something he didn't quite catch.

"If you guys are really serious about your relationship being far more than just intimate, it will show in the two weeks." He paused again, feeling pride overcome when both of them suddenly entered in a state of slight shock instead of infuriated anger. He could feel them being a bit hesitant, but something was radiating off them that he just could quite identify what it was. "But," the tension sprang up again, "if you guys were lying and are actually together just to fuck each other's brains out, it will show too." His eyes darkened threateningly when he glanced to the both of them. "And neither of us will let you guys go on if that's the case."

"…And if it's the first case?" Sakura questioned, her voice almost inaudible. Kakashi's eyes softened, and he smiled lightly behind his mask. "I told you: we're going to leave you guys alone. You will be able to continue having an actual relationship without any of us interfering." He replied, his voice soft and profoundly sincere.

Haruno Sakura glanced at her companion, a soft smile grazing her lips when he nodded at her, and then she turned back to her former sensei, her smile growing lightly. "It's a deal." She said softly, extending her hand to conclude the agreement once and for all. Kakashi chuckled lightly, grabbing her hand firmly. "Deal."

And then he looked in the direction of Sasuke, nodding at Neji as a sign to release the raven haired man, which he did without complaint. "The deal is starting tomorrow. You have the night to yourselves." He concluded, nodding at everybody else before he performed hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke, as did everybody else.

She barely had the time to turn her head to face Sasuke before she felt strong arms wrapping themselves around her tightly, her face pressed against a firm chest while a hand was buried into her pink locks. She shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around him just as tightly, shuddering lightly as she tried to hold back the tears.

Of course 2 weeks didn't seem too long and there should be nothing to cry about if she was going to see him again anyway, right?

But Sakura knew that for the both of them, it was going to be extremely difficult. They couldn't spend a day without one or the other, or else a hollow feeling would grow inside. They both needed at least one touch to get through the day without being exceptionally lonely. They both needed to have a moment to feel each other.

But spending two weeks without even being allowed to _talk_ to him?

It was impossible.

So freaking impossible.

_That_ gave her the right to cry.

* * *

-

"You think they're going to make it?"

"They might. I do believe that Sasuke's intentions are different now."

"…and we all know now that Sakura only did it because she loved him."

"But the rules are the rules. If they break them, they can't be together."

"And knowing that Sasuke doesn't care about rules…

"...they just might not make it through."

Silence.

"But his relationship with her is something he wants to keep no matter what."

"Therefore Sasuke…"

"…might just end up following the rules."

"Holy crap will you two just stop finishing each other's sentences? It freaks me out!"

-

* * *

It had been the fourth time tonight.

It was the fourth time, but yet for some reason they both knew it wouldn't be enough even if they had sex twenty times all in one night. It would never be enough to satisfy either of them for two weeks. It would never even be enough to satisfy them for two days.

The first time was on the grass of the forest floor near their usual training grounds. He was slow and gentle, showering her with so much affection that she almost went to believe it wasn't him. She could just feel something strong emitting from him when he moved with her, that same something shining so intensely in his passion-filled coal eyes and that same something just lingering on her flesh where he kissed and touched.

Maybe it was love.

Or lust.

Or longing.

She didn't know.

But she thoroughly enjoyed it, _that_ she knew.

The second time was on a tree, not far from where they had first _made love_ that night. He was most definitely rougher, but the same strong feeling was still there in his eyes and his touch and his movements. The tree bark was most definitely uncomfortable to be pushed on when he thrust into her, but she didn't really care because she was thoroughly enjoying this once again.

She always would.

The third time was on a roof of a random building which was thankfully deserted. He had been rough, fast and bold, just like he had been in the hospital earlier. His grip on her was more desperate than anything else, like he just never wanted this to stop and never wanted to let her go. She was sure hers was the same.

She ended up crying after that, and he ended up comforting her and actually reassuring her everything was going to be fine.

She believed him.

And now they were in a private hot spring, kissing deeply, clinging to each other like they never, _ever _wanted to let go of each other. The kisses would no doubt lead to sex, both of them knew that. But they didn't mind because they both wanted it, they both _needed_ it.

He let her take the lead this time, letting her ride him at her own wanted pace, kissing her jaw, her cheek, her neck. He let his hands wander over her body, touching, feeling, stroking. He let himself drown in their movements and the feelings held in the moment, knowing she was doing the same as well, but knowing, as well, that this wouldn't be enough.

It would never be enough.

He would always need her.

She would always need him.

They would always need each other.

_(They would always __love__ each other.)_

And nothing, _nobody_ was ever going to change that.

"Promise me…" She breathed, a soft moan following when she continued thrusting herself upon him, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly to steady herself on him. He groaned softly, placing his hands on her hips, meeting each of her thrusts. She whimpered lightly, locking their lips in a soft kiss, riding him faster. "Promise me Sasuke-kun…" She whispered against his lips, a few tears rolling down her cheeks and onto his own.

He gripped her tighter, guiding her movements, and he kissed her harder, his eyes opening in the same time as hers did. He broke the kiss, his parted lips lingering on her own as he replied;

"I promise, Sakura."

She exploded for him after that, her release triggering his.

"_Sakura….!"_

"_Sasuke-kun…!"

* * *

_

-

_The road ahead is long and painful for both lovers._

_But their love will save them from the pain._

_Their love will give them a happy ending._

-

**end of chapter nine.

* * *

**

_Alrighty! I'm done with this update!_

_Awe, two weeks without being able to talk… :(_

_But as the quote at the end (it's almost like a poem… oh and I made it up! :D) says, their love will give them a happy ending. Teehee!_

_Random info: I'm actually sicker than last time. I can't freaking get out of bed! :|_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Review please! :D_

**CommitedToKiba**


	10. Broken Hearts

_One last update before I am gone for the weekend! I'm going to Ottawa, to my sister's house. It's her boyfriend's birthday on Sunday and we're going to celebrate both his and mine (mine was on the 18__th__! :D) So yeah… lots of fun coming up! :P_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Ten: Broken Hearts  
**

-

_I can't fall asleep tonight; I don't know what to do,_

_I hold my pillow tight; but I want to be holding you._

-

* * *

"Oi, teme?"

A light exhale passed the lips of the raven haired man, but he didn't reply to his best friend's call. He shut his eyes slowly, holding back the urge to grip his chest at the area where his heart was as it tightened painfully at the thought of the rosette girl. It hadn't even been half a day when he'd last seen her, held her, and yet he already missed her.

All of her.

Those shining viridian pools of hers, those silky pink tresses, that small and soft pink tainted mouth, that cute little nose, that perfect and pale smooth skin…

_Sakura_.

"Teme! I'm talking to you!" The blonde's voice finally registered in his mind, the tone thick and edgy.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, something like a low and thick growl passing his lips in response to the blonde's barking. He shifted himself in a sitting position, his infuriated but oddly still calm eyes sharply clashing with Naruto's annoyed and angry ones. Naruto was taken aback by the look in his best friend's eyes; a look he had never seen before.

It was a mix of so many emotions, where hurt, betrayal and anger dominated at most.

Unable to return the murderous glare Sasuke had given him after _that_ look, Naruto simply turned his gaze away from Sasuke's, feeling his heart straining a little as he recalled all the emotions he had seen in his eyes.

So much anger. So much betrayal. So much loneliness. So much hurt. So much _love_ for another person.

He couldn't quite believe that _Sasuke_, the emotionless bastard who always pretended nothing ever fazed him, was _willingly_ letting all those emotions show. He was letting other people _see_ what they were putting him through. He was letting everybody know just how much this idea was _affecting_ him.

After not even half a day had passed by.

Hearing a shuffling of sheets, Naruto's head rose, a frown forming when he saw his best friend lying on his bed again, his back facing him, his body relaxed. _Too_ relaxed for Naruto's taste. The man looked more hunched than anything else. Like a man who didn't even have motivation anymore—although he had to admit he had always thought Sasuke never had any motivation. But _this_ was just beyond normal.

"Oi, teme?" He questioned, his voice low and just audible enough so the other man could hear. No response met him, which made his frown deepen. Naruto sighed, bending his head down, surprised as he heard the shuffling of sheets again. He looked up, once again, raising a brow as Sasuke was now sitting on the edge of the bed, his back still hunched and his form still looking as unmotivated as before. Naruto sighed. "Teme, you know, we're only doing this to make sure—"

"You don't even have the right to interfere in our business." The other male interrupted, his voice thick but croaking lightly, making his tone slightly strange. Naruto jumped lightly in surprise, his eyes darkening when the response finally registered in his mind. "Sakura-chan is in love with you! She—"

"Was the one who accepted my offer." Sasuke interrupted again, his head jerking in Naruto's direction to glare at him. "Her choice was personal, and has nothing to do with all of you. She chose to become my fuck buddy— " He saw Naruto's eyes flash dangerously for a moment, "—and she chose to go along with all of this." He paused lightly, not failing one bit to notice the way the blue eyed boy had tightly clenched his fists. He waited until Naruto opened his mouth to yell before speaking up before him, once again. "We didn't think this would evolve into something more."

Naruto seemed to have frozen in place, the anger that was boiling in his blood just seconds ago now vanishing in a split second. The anger in his body was replaced with utter shock, every inch of his limbs freezing at it. His mouth parted, but nothing came out other than a blabber of incomprehensible words.

Sasuke turned again, figuring this conversation was over, and he exhaled quietly, bending his head to place in his hands, his fingers gripping his scalp lightly when he shut his eyes and let his mind wander to the pink haired girl again.

He missed her already.

So, _so_ much.

* * *

_She was crying._

_She had been crying against him for a while. Her hands were fisted tightly in his shirt, her head buried in the crook of his neck, her tears rolling down her cheeks and down on his skin, her hair a mess and still wet from their hot spring adventure, her body trembling from her heart breaking sobs._

_He knew that crying for something like this was simply ridiculous, but in a way he couldn't help but to somehow agree that crying for their situation was alright. He knew himself that it was already so hard to keep away from her now and that spending two weeks without being allowed to talk to her would probably slowly kill him._

_So he didn't say anything to stop her weeping._

_On the contrary, he held her tightly against him, his hand buried in her wet pink tresses, stroking lightly. His head was pressed against the side of hers, his eyes shut tightly, his teeth clenched for some reason he couldn't explain. His heart ached, and felt like it was breaking like that one time before, where he ended up stumbling in her room to ask her what was wrong with him._

_But the sensation was stronger now, and it hurt him more._

_Although he didn't have to wonder why. Not like that time where he spent countless sleepless nights trying to figure out why his heart hurt so much and constricted every time he saw her. But just recently, he had figured out why._

_And Kami he still had a hard time believing it. Still had a hard time accepting it._

_The ice around his heart was melting, there was no denying that. She made him feel so many confusing emotions, made him feel so much. He felt something for Sakura that he had never felt for anyone before, and it certainly wasn't meaningless. All those feelings were too much for him, squeezing his heart almost painfully, but warming his soul in the same time._

_But he wasn't supposed to feel anything for her. Trying to suppress those feelings and trying to push her away added so many emotions, and it hurt him this time. All those emotions were suffocating him, squeezing so tightly around his heart he felt he could hardly breathe. He thought Sakura was only in this for the sex, just like he was, and tried to tell himself he could not ruin their intimate relationship with feelings that would not be returned._

_It broke him, slowly._

_It broke him, but he denied it. He pushed those bitter feelings away, feeling uncomfortable but managing to hold up well. He would tell himself every day that she did not love him and that he did not love her, and that it did not affect him._

_Those lies only helped to break him more._

_And one day, it just hit him._

"_Don't cry Sakura…"_

_He was surprised himself that the sentence had been hushed by no other than himself. He felt the girl flinch slightly against him, and then she gripped him tighter, pressing her face deeper in the crook of her neck, her tears streaming down faster. He found himself tightening his embrace, his heart constricting again, so painfully he found it hard to breathe._

"_I'll miss you.." He heard her breathe through a sob, pulling back to look at him with her green orbs slightly red and puffy from all the crying. He didn't know why he felt the need to wipe her tears away, but he did, his hands still cupping her face gently when he finished wiping her tears. "Sakura…" He sighed, noticing how she started to tear up again. "Don't do that… don't cry.." He hushed, in a voice almost too soft for the cold man he was._

_Both felt the chakras of the others watching them from the window of their apartment, but they didn't pay much attention to it._

_But before she could even open her mouth to speak up again, he dipped down and brushed his lips against hers softly, taking her so off guard that she froze completely. She was blown away. Sasuke had never kissed her that softly._

_And when he broke the kiss, he still kept their lips a breath away from each other, his hot breath fanning on her skin, making a shiver run up her spine. He wiped away a single tear that had fallen from her eyes once more, his coal orbs containing those same soft and passionate emotions that they always did after a passionate session of theirs, and his mouth almost turned into a small smile._

_She launched at him to hug him tightly after that, stealing his breath away for a second, but he returned the hug nonetheless. They held each other like their lives depended on it. Like this would be the last time they could hold one another. Like they never, ever wanted to let go._

_It was hard for the both of them to pull away, but the voice of their former sensei had made them do so._

"_It's time."_

_His heart broke a bit more._

_And damnit he couldn't deny it anymore._

_He was in love with this woman.

* * *

_

"Sakura-chan, you're going to work?"

The pink haired kunoichi turned, her eyes questioning yet holding a clear sparkle of hurt that even Naruto didn't fail to notice. She blinked a few times before she nodded silently, her lips stretching itself in a fake smile. "Yeah… they've been pretty busy lately at the hospital." She explained, her voice soft but breaking lightly at the end, her head bending when she started to pack her medical things in her small bag.

Naruto frowned as he inspected her figure, watching how her movements seemed rather slow and sluggish, and how she her face seemed to express a deep hurt he had never really seen before. It was deep, but she was trying to hide it so hard, which gave Naruto the slightest idea of how hurt she was.

Naruto knew that Sakura had never really struggled to hide her hurt in the past, except if she was extremely and deeply hurt.

Today seemed to be the case.

"You know…" The blonde's head snapped up at her soft, shaky voice, and his eyes widen slightly when they clashed with her glassy emerald orbs. "…I never asked you guys to take care of me. I knew what I was doing." She said, swallowing hard when she looked down again to finish packing.

He didn't quite know what to reply, so he just swallowed hard as well, trying to formulate a right sentence in his mind. She looked up again when she strapped the bag to herself, and she smiled a sad smile. "I'm a big girl now, Naruto. I don't need your protection anymore." She paused, biting her lip before she went on, "Right now, you're not mending my heart. You're breaking it." She breathed, patting the area where her heart was before she passed him quickly.

Naruto didn't breathe before he heard the door of their apartment close.

It was at that moment he suddenly regretted making the deal with them because quite obviously, the both of them were hurt deeply.

This wasn't what two fuck buddies would have done.

This is was two people in love with each other but forced to break apart would have done.

This is what they were doing.

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke _were in love with each other._

"Kami-sama the world is going crazy these days." The blonde muttered, putting a hand on his numbing mind.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei…?"

"Naruto, you really need to drop that habit. It has been over five years that I'm not your teacher anymore."

"Sorry, sorry!"

Silence.

"…Kakashi-sen—uh, Kakashi?"

Sigh. "Yes, Naruto?"

"I think—"

"Naruto, Yamanaka Ino requested to see you."

"Eh? Why didn't she just come here? And why would she want to see me?"

"I don't know, but she seemed pretty pissed."

"…Shit. Awe, damnit. Can't I switch shifts with you then and keep an eye on Sasuke? I don't want to get a freak out show."

"Naruto, just be a man and face it."

"What—HEY KAKA-SENSEI THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"NARUTO! THERE YOU ARE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"NOO! INO I'M BUSY! I HAVE TO KEEP AN EYE ON SASUKE!"

"THAT'S SAI'S JOB!"

"DAMNIT! WHY DID YOU TELL HER THAT?!"

"You and I are going to have a _nice_ little talk."

* * *

Everywhere.

He saw her _everywhere_.

One second he'd be lazily looking around, and then a pink blur would catch his eyes and his head would jerk in the direction, only to find that there was not even a tinge of pink anywhere. Sometimes he'd be talking to someone—or someone would be talking to him—and he would see those emerald green orbs of hers for a split second. He'd shake off the feeling, and the person would look at him weirdly and would ask him if he was alright.

Neji had been witness of this incident numerous times, and he would smirk at him at first, a hot glare being his only response, but then after a fair number of times, Neji would start to frown.

The fact Sasuke was hallucinating Sakura anywhere was certainly not such a great sign. It pretty much meant she was constantly on his mind and he actually missed her so much that he started having _hallucinations_ of her.

When Neji actually started to worry (NEJI? _WORRY_?) was when Sasuke was training. He seemed so angry but so _something else_ in the same time. His punches and kicks on the dummy's, trees or simply in thin air were just so _hard_—like he was trying to waster away his anger and his agony on other things. Neji didn't fail to see the way his body shook at times, or the way his teeth were clenched together so tightly at times—as if trying to hold back something.

And then there was the time he'd gripped his heart and fallen on the ground, coughing madly for a few minutes, alerting Neji enough to have him run over to the fallen Uchiha. But Sasuke pushed him away angrily, stumbling to a half broken tree, letting himself rest his back on it while he clenched at his chest harder. Neji could only watch helplessly as the Uchiha let himself slide down the tree trunk, panting heavily, gripping his heart tightly, looking as though he had had some sort of attack.

Neji knew that this was _far_ from okay. But Sasuke simply _refused_ his advices to go at a hospital.

…Because each time he thought of the hospital, he thought of her.

Thought of Haruno Sakura.

And he didn't want to, because his heart ached even more when he did.

…and imagines of the times they had together back then just kept flashing in his mind.

* * *

_The second time they ever had sex was at 8:32 am. At Sakura's office._

_She had barely even heard him enter her office, but all she knew was that one second she was bending over, retrieving files from her desk, and then the next second, she slammed against that same desk, her blouse opened, her mouth attacked by his, one of his hands fondling with her breasts while the other ran under her white skirt to slip down her underwear._

_She barely had the time to react to it all, because the next thing she knew after that was that he was ramming into her from behind, a hand on her desk while the other held her tightly against himself. His mouth was running up and down her neck, ravishing her mouth at times, occasionally smirking when she threw her arms back to snake them around his neck, her head tilting to the side to look dazedly at him._

_She never said a word besides breathing his name and pleading him to go harder, faster. She hadn't even asked why he so suddenly decided to fuck her in her office, and why he didn't just wait until she got home. She never asked why he picked to fuck her when she was working, instead of picking a girl that would have been just as willing._

_She never said anything._

_And he was just so content that she didn't, because another girl would have most certainly bombarded him with questions through her moans, which he would have just disregarded and continued pumping without saying a word._

_And what was bothering Sasuke was that he never really kissed any of the women he fucked. He would just tear off the clothes and get this over with._

_But with Sakura, it was like a must to kiss her, touch her, tease her. _

_He didn't know why he had grown more and more addicted to her in a simple night. He didn't know why he was simply irking to go to her office and take her right then and there. He didn't know why he didn't just pick another girl. He didn't know why he loved hearing her moan his name while pumping into her at this very moment._

_And he especially didn't know why he promised himself he would always take her while she was facing him, from now on. He always wanted to see her face, to have her touch him, to have her kiss him. He needed to look at her. He needed her to look at him while he was doing this to her._

_But he just didn't know why.

* * *

_

He shook the thoughts away from his head, gritting his teeth tightly, thankful he had bothered to put on very loose pants right now or everyone would see his embarrassment. He tried to think of other things, but he just couldn't stop thinking about their previous times together, making him ache down there. He would certainly need a cold shower when going home, both to wash away his dirty figure from the training today, and to fix his 'problem'.

Had it never been for the deal, he'd probably be dealing with it right now, making love to Sakura. Wherever she was right now, he would have taken her, knowing she would have just as gladly accepted it.

He jumped lightly when he turned around a corner, a person's head bumping into his chest, earning a small squeal or surprise. He looked down with an irritated stare, only for his eyes to widen and his breath to hitch when he saw the pink haired girl looking back at him with eyes just as wide and as shocked as his were.

Her mouth parted to say something, but she shut it back, swallowing hard and resisting the urge to throw herself in his arms and kiss him. Resisting the urge to tell him that she loved him. To tell him to take her.

So they just stared at each other, both as stiff as stone, their eyes holding so much longing, hurt and pure love. Both holding back their urges to hold each other to. Both trying _so hard_ not to talk, because they just weren't _allowed_ to.

The girl with brown hair pulled up into twin buns who was watching over Sakura was watching the scene with slightly shocked but mostly sad eyes, feeling the pure need both had for each other. Feeling the hurt they felt because they could do _nothing_ while they looked at each other.

She could almost feel her own heart breaking.

Neji, on his part, was still the one keeping an eye on Sasuke, and was watching rather intently as the two supposed lovers met for the first time that day. Watching their reactions and the way they seemed to feel. Watching the way they tried to react, or tried not to react.

He had seen Sasuke's hands twitch after a while, lifting slightly, as if wanting to bring her to him and to hold her, but his movement had stopped in a flinch and he had balled his hand in a tight fist. He could clearly see Sasuke's jaw was clenched intensely, and he could even bet if he clenched it any tighter he would probably break his own teeth.

Sakura, on her part, seemed to be on the edge of crying, her face revealing the hurt she was trying to hide, her hands tightly fisting the hem of her shirt to keep herself from touching him. Neji guessed her heart was hammering out of her chest, just as Sasuke's probably was as well.

He had to admit it was hard to watch.

Sakura was the first one to snap out of their gaze, and she bit her lip before she excused herself and passed him, her hands still tightly clenching around the hem of her shirt. And then she broke in a run, and TenTen followed, calling out to Sakura softly.

Both of their hearts were evidently breaking at the sight of each other and not being able to do anything.

* * *

-

_Look at the stars; can you count them?_

_I miss you that much_

-

**end of chapter ten.

* * *

**

_Hope you enjoyed :)_

_I actually didn't get to finish this update before I went to my sister's house but anyway.. xD At least you get it this weekend! :P My weekend over there was extremely fun, by the way! I loved it! :D_

_I would have put this up earlier but stupid fanfiction won't let me login. Technical glitch or whatever. –sigh-_

_So, yeah, it's kind of sad about this whole thing you know…_

…_and Sasuke actually admitted he was in love with her! WHOO! ONE BIG STEP SASUKE! Now let's wait another year before you actually tell her you love her… :P_

_Haha, I'm kidding :P He'll tell her, eventually._

_ONCE AGAIN I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! NOW I'M OFF TO DO HOMEWORK!_

_Please leave a review!_

_:D_

**CommitedToKiba**


	11. Oh No You Didn't!

_Hey! Another update… Haha!_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

**Chapter eleven:**

-

_It's not about how he made you cry…_

_It's about how he made you smile again._

-

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun?" A pink haired kunoichi called softly through his doorway, poking her head in from the small open crack to peek in subtly. She blinked when she looked inside the dark room, but as her eyes landed upon his slightly bandaged form sitting on his bed, she smiled. "Do you still want me to come in?" She asked quietly, her eyes narrowing seriously for a moment._

_The next thing she knew, Sasuke had appeared in front of her, his bandaged form looming over her now small and surprised one. She looked up in surprise, a small gasp passing her lips when his mouth crashed against hers in a feverish kiss, an action that she could not help but to return despite the fact he was physically hurt._

_She could not comprehend how Sasuke could still be in a mood for such things even after being released early from the hospital. Even as he still was still injured with many bruises and cuts._

_She squeaked lightly when he picked her up and lifted her on his nearby desk, slipping between her legs while he deepened the kiss, making her moan softly. She tried to be careful as to where she put her hands, but Sasuke was just so insanely distracting with his sensual touches and talented mouth that she could not blame herself for getting lost a moment or two._

"_Sasuke-kun," She rasped between a rough kiss, placing her hand on his chest to push him away a bit. But the man didn't care if he was injured, and he made her know so by pushing himself flushed against her, a low hiss passing his lips as he accidentally hit one of his injuries against the corner of the desk. His pained reaction made her snap out of her lustful state, but Sasuke didn't permit her to stop their feverish kiss as he ran a hand under her skirt, placing his mouth beside her ear. "Heal me." He whispered darkly, his voice sensual and sending chills down her spine._

_She tried to remove the bandages as gently as possible while Sasuke ravished her with his hands and his mouth, but she managed to do so after a while of gently tugging and unwrapping. She was careful about how much pressure she put on his wounds as she healed him, but it was proving to be difficult at times as he slowly removed each article of clothing she had._

_And when she was done healing him, she found herself being gently pushed down on the mattress of his bed, naked, the Uchiha she loved looming over her form with an expression she could not quite identify. He looked lustful, but in the same time looked something like passionate. His touches were a different kind of sensual, but she would not describe it as a lover's touch._

_She was in heaven long before he finally claimed her as his. His kisses, his touches, his looks, his bites and nips… they were different, in a way. She could still feel the roughness of it all, but there was something a little different about Sasuke and it made her feel as though she could fly._

_When he took her, his pace was still rough and fast, but he would slow down at times to tease her and to hear her plead him, something he hadn't really done before. His mouth would be placed on her own at a harsh force, muffling her moans and cries, but she could feel a strange…_

…_gentleness._

_When they reached their peak and cried out one another names against each other's mouths, he let his body flush against her own for a moment, his dark orbs flashing with a feeling she had never seen before. They stared at each other, trying to catch their breath, their lips grazing sometimes in a weak and light kiss. When he rolled off of her, she made a movement to sit up, but he grunted and pushed her back in bed with him, draping an arm over her as he mumbled that she was going to stay with him._

_And that was it. She had figured out what was different about him._

_Sasuke was more… _gentle_._

_It took her a while before she finally relaxed in his tight and possessive grip, although she could never quite believe that this was happening to her. She couldn't bring herself to believe her discovery, but it she had no choice but to finally give in when she felt him encircle his arms around her completely, flushing her back against his chest tightly._

_Tonight, it was the first time Sasuke had let her stay._

_Tonight, it was the first time Sasuke had held her._

_Tonight, was the eight month Sasuke and Sakura had started their fuck buddy relationship.

* * *

_

"Sakura-san?"

Springing her head up from her arms, Sakura fumbled over her words as she furiously rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep that had unluckily taken over her earlier. Mumbling a few curses under her breath, she jerked her head towards the nurse that placed a hand on her shoulder, her emerald orbs clashing with worried chocolate brown ones. "Izori-chan?" The girl mumbled, rubbing one of her sleepy eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" She asked softly, giving her shoulder a firm squeeze.

Her mind drifted to her dream, but Sakura did not let herself get lost to memories of the one she loved and dearly missed, and she forced herself to smile. "Of course I am." She replied, scratching the back of her itchy head.

The other nurse frowned, but managed to nod meekly. And as Izori did not walk away, Sakura gave her a questioning glance, rubbing her sleepy eyes once more as she felt the drowsiness coming over her, once again. "Is there a problem, Izori-chan?" She asked after a while, seeing as the other female did not seem to get the hint of the quizzical look. The nurse bit her lip, but bowed politely after a moment of pondering. "Tsunade-sama sent me to deliver an order coming from her. She wants you to go home, Sakura-san." Seeing as the pink haired female parted her mouth to speak, Izori hurried to finish her message, "Tsunade-sama doesn't like you working too long and she knows that you have been working for nearly eighteen hours, Sakura-san. She does not permit you to stay. It is a direct order with no complaints, she said."

Sakura seemed to be rather unpleased, but she did not dare to defy her master's orders, and so she complied. Thanking the nurse quietly, she bid her goodbye and good day and gloomily walked out of her office, a train of curses following her polite words as she entered the elevator, too angry to remark the dark haired male that had stiffened at the sight of her.

The dark haired male that she had not seen in three days ever since their heartbreaking encounter. The dark haired male that she was now able to talk to, thanks to Neji and TenTen whom had fought to at least give them the right to talk to each other.

But Sasuke and Sakura were never given the chance to speak, the fault being the both of them. Sakura took all chances to get out of the house and away from her beloved, not wanting to face him and have her heart broken again, and so she spent nearly all her time either working or at a friend's house. Sasuke, on his part, was not very different from her. He would always be off to the training grounds, or would be at the Hokage's office, _ordering_ her to give him a mission.

This was the first time they ever encountered each other, without any body guards to be seen.

"…Sakura."

She flinched at the sound of his deep, rich and velvety voice, the sound of her name rolling off his tongue perfectly almost sending shivers down her spine. Almost robotically, she turned her head to look upwards at the male, her body freezing completely as she realized that, yes, it was indeed Sasuke standing beside her.

"…Sasuke-kun…" She whispered back.

They stared at each other, and she simply itched to hold him in her arms, but she did not because she knew that somewhere, somehow, they were being watched. If he was alone, it did not mean that no one was watching over them. The both of them were not stupid.

A silence took over, and she clenched her fist, holding back the tears that started to slowly form in her eyes. Her heart was pounding painfully in her ribcage, and from the way he looked, she guessed his probably was as well, but he was just trying to look like the strong one out of the both of them. At least one of them had to be strong during those two weeks, but Sakura knew she wasn't the one who could be. It had been four days already, and she did not handle it well at all.

"You…look tired." Sasuke quietly pointed out as he stepped out of the elevator, somehow knowing she was going to get off the same floor as his, which was the general one. He waited until she walked ahead of him before he caught up to her again, looking at her with his dark eyes now full of concern for the pinkette who, without a doubt, obviously had a lack of sleep. "I'm fine." She replied, blinking tiredly before she yawned a little, rubbing both the tears and the sleep out of her eyes.

Upon noticing how she took a path for a different route that would certainly lead somewhere else than home, he took the risk to grip her forearm, an action that he should have never done both because of the people guarding them that were watching them from afar and from the intense and electrifying contact that ran through both of their bodies at the simple skin contact.

He released his grip like it was burning metal, but settled with a somewhat firm glare when she shot him a completely stunned look with her even glassier emerald orbs. "Go home, Sakura." He told her, his voice slightly raspy. "Get some sleep." He added, upon noticing how her features formed a distant frown.

And then he left, unable to bear anymore of seeing her so hurt without being able to do anything about it. Without being able to hold her, kiss her and comfort her.

How much longer could he pretend to be so strong? How much longer could he keep up with this deal? How much longer could he hold back?

* * *

_Dark eyes stared into viridian pools intensely, his mysterious gaze filled with a passionate feeling that took her off guard. She was surprised, both because of the powerful feeling found in his eyes and from the sudden movement he made to push her up against the hospital wall. Her eyes shut halfway as he leaned his head closer, tilting to the side lightly, and the pinkette felt her lips quiver as she felt his hot, steamy breathy fanning over her lips._

"_Sas…Sasuke…-kun…?" She mumbled questionably under her breath, unconsciously letting her head drop closer to his, until her lips were almost over his. No further words were exchanged between the two as Sasuke simply leaned in and closed the final gap between their lips, his mouth hot but gentle on her own, as if hesitant a bit._

_Unable to refuse his kiss, she leaned closer to him, and then brought a hand at the back of his head and pulled him closer, placing her other hand on his shoulder. The Uchiha leaned his body flushed against her own, making her press herself completely against the wall, and in a movement that surprised even himself, he caught the hand on his shoulder with his own and laced their fingers._

_After a while, Sasuke gently parted, and he met her eyes in an affectionate stare before he leaned down and nuzzled her neck, wrapping his strong arms around her slim form. She was a bit shocked, but she returned his embrace nonetheless, her eyes softening when he tenderly brushed the small of her back through the material, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he did so._

_And when they finally separated, both started to walk towards the exit doors, glancing at each other time and time again, their eyes holding affection for one another. Sasuke's hand had bumped into hers a couple time, and Sakura finally realized that it was intentional, as if Sasuke was not very sure about whether his action to hold her hand would be welcomed or not._

_The next time his hand bumped hers, she giggled and gently grabbed it, her smile growing when he laced their fingers and warmly squeezed, his eyes softening a bit._

_But little did either of them know that their lives would take a sharp turn when they would walk out of those hospital doors…

* * *

_

Sasuke was sitting at the dining table as the memory had rushed back to him, and he nearly scowled, although held it back as he saw his former sensei glancing questionably at him at the sight of his tightly clenched fists. The grey haired man's only response was a firm glare, which made him shrug a bit, before he oh so suddenly caught the stolen glance that Sasuke had given Sakura. His eyebrows creased, and he frowned, as if catching on to what had just happened.

Had Sasuke been reminiscing about his time with her?

Glancing at the slightly tired pink haired girl, his frown deepened as he saw her twirling her food with her chopstick, a saddened expression plastered on her face while she did so. She seemed deep in thoughts, and although she was looking down at her food, Kakashi was sure she was only unconsciously doing so and was obviously thinking about something else.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, does the food taste bad or what?" A slightly too loud voice called across from her, making Sakura look up to the person who had spoken to her. She smiled weakly in return as she met the eyes of the blond haired boy, but she shook her head in response to his question. "No, that's not it. I'm just not hungry, that's all." She murmured quietly, gently pushing away her plate before she stood from the table and stole a quick glance to a frowning Uchiha. "Sakura…" The said boy murmured under his breath, watching as she walked down the hallway of the apartment, disappearing in her room.

And when he felt eyes on himself, Sasuke looked up, a sneer forming on his lips as he realized that all of them were evidently staring at him intensely, as if trying to figure him out. Sasuke scowled after a while, his eyes sharpening in a death glare, but he did not utter any words to the others as he stood from the table, picking up both his plate and Sakura, and then walked over in the room beside this one, which was the kitchen.

"Guys…"

"Don't even start, Naruto." Kakashi cut in, throwing the boy a hard stare. His eyes softened for a moment, and he sighed. "A deal is a deal. Plus, it's too early to tell if they aren't just sexually frustrated." He muttered, his eyes widening in slight surprise as a train of loud curses coming from Sasuke was heard coming from the kitchen.

Naruto frowned, but he didn't add anything to it, knowing fully that his former teacher would probably cut him off again. Sai was quiet, as he always was, but he could not help but to glance at Naruto, frowning when the blonde seemed to be concerned and regretful.

Could it be that they had made a wrong decision?

It had been four days now, and he thought the deal was progressing rather well, until today. Today had been the first day Sakura ate with all of them, and no one could deny the sad expression forever worn on her face. She didn't look happy at all, and it did not make Sai, Kakashi, Naruto or _anyone else_ happy.

Sakura obviously missed Sasuke.

Oh, right… about him…

Sai frowned.

He couldn't quite tell if the Uchiha was okay or not with the deal, but from the information he had gathered by carefully watching him and questioning the people watching over him, he had come to conclude that the deal obviously bothered Sasuke _somehow_. Sai had also noticed before that Sasuke did not show many emotions, and if he did, he would discover later on that he only showed a part of what he was feeling.

Meaning Sasuke never completely let his emotions show. Never completely revealed how angry he was. Never completely revealed how hurt he was. Never completely revealed much of _anything_ he was feeling.

So, Sai wondered.

'_Sasuke-kun isn't happy about the deal. It shows he hates it, and is angry with all of us… but to what depth?'_ The black haired boy hummed questionably, blinking as the two boys still sitting at the table turned to look at him with quirked eyebrows_. 'Sasuke-kun has also shows signs of irritation, weakness and sorrow. But I wonder… how deep were those signs going? Was Sasuke-kun very irritated, very weak and very sad inside?'_ Sai beamed his annoying smile to the others before he stood from the table and grabbed his plate, the smile still present when he entered the kitchen.

But as he saw Sasuke at the sink, washing the dishes quietly, the young ANBU stopped, blinked, and then stared for a while. _'Sasuke-kun is… washing the dishes?'_ He thought in wonder, his eyes completely latched onto him because the sight was just so _rare_ to see. But Sai couldn't help but to feel confused, for a moment, as he recalled that not only was this scene rare to see, but that Sakura refused to let anyone do the dishes before.

That either meant that,

Sakura asked Sasuke to do the dishes for her. (which was unlikely since she didn't come out of her room ever since she finished eating. Then again, she could have compromised with him earlier.)

Or…

Sasuke simply decided, on his own, that he would do the dishes for Sakura, as a favor or simply out of urge to help the woman he loved. (Sasuke doing favors would be just about equal to a declaration of love from Hyuuga Neji.)

"Is that what Naruto would call being whipped, Sasuke-kun?" Sai beamed confusedly, his fake but unsure smile placed on his lips.

Sasuke flinched for a moment, but as the words sank in, he turned to glare at the black haired, ebony eyed man, his irritated orbs containing confusion as well. Placing a clean plate beside himself, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, "First, don't call me that." He spat, glaring deathly. "Second, _what_?" He asked, hoping to Kami-sama that Sai did not mean what Sasuke thought he meant.

"I am asking if you are Ugly's bitch."

.

-

-

-

-

.

The next day, Sai was walking around town with a black eye, still beaming his fake smile.

It seemed not even an injury could wipe that stupid smile off his face.

* * *

-&-

_I'm not supposed to love you,_

_I'm not supposed to care,_

_I'm not supposed to live my life,_

_wishing you were there._

**-.w.o.w.-**_  
_

_I'm not supposed to wonder_

_where you are or what you do,_

_I'm sorry, I just can't help myself,_

_I fell in love with you!_

-&-

**end of chapter eleven.**

* * *

_A bit shorter than usual, but that's all I can manage, for now. As you've noticed, there was a bit of humor in there, which was unintentional, but yeah. I'd say there was pretty much everything in there, ne?_

_Anyway. Hope you enjoyed! I'm off to do homework!_

_REVIEWWWW! THEY MAKE ME WRITE! :D_

**CommitedToKiba**


	12. At Last, We Reunite

_Hey! I hope to god I'll have the time to update my last story tonight... cause' tomorrow I'm off to my sister's house for the weekend!_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

**Chapter Twelve: At Last, We Reunite**

-

_I want to be in your arms,_

_where you hold me tight and never let me go._

-

* * *

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CH—Holy shit! What happened to you?!" The loud blond yelped in horror, his eyes widening in fear as Sakura shot him a death glare, grumbling a few things under her breath as she took a seat at their dining table. Every head were turned to look at her, the eyes of the four males completely latched onto her disheveled, irritated, half hearted and exhausted figure. It did not reassure them that black circles had formed under her eyes, revealing to them that she indeed had a lack of sleep.

The pinkette, feeling she was intently stared at, turned to look at the grey eyed man sitting beside herself, raising a brow as he gave her a knowing look. "What?" She finally snapped, turning to look at every other male at their table. Sai and Naruto looked down to what they had been doing, but Sasuke had never looked away, regardless of how deathly her gaze seemed to become.

"You're not going to work today." The said boy muttered, his eyes narrowing demandingly as a sneer crossed her lips. But just as she was about to retort, a hand pressed itself on her shoulder, hard enough to hurt but not enough to bruise. "Sakura, I must agree with Sasuke here. It would be best to stay home and sleep. You are in no state to work today." The grey eyed man murmured, his expression soft and concerned. "I don't care whatever all of you say. I'll go to work anyway." She replied dryly, rudely standing from her chair and turning towards the direction of the door, only to be utterly taken aback as she bumped into someone's chest.

She didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

All she needed was to take a single whiff of that masculine scent of his, feel how his warmth radiated off her protectively, and how his chakra weaved off in a concerned pattern, to know that the man who had blocked her path was Sasuke.

He had stiffened at their body contact, but he held still, his mind simply set on refusing to let her work in the state she was in. In fact, he wouldn't even let her do anything in her state. She was too vulnerable, too fragile and too faint—anything could be dangerous for her.

"Move, Sasuke." She said quietly, not even glancing up to look at him, because she knew it would pain her more.

The man did not move. "No." He replied just as quietly.

She bit her lip, a movement that nobody had failed to notice. "Just… please... Sasuke, move." She softly breathed, her voice shaking lightly.

His heart constricted in his rib cage, but Sasuke didn't let her quivering tone affect him. "No, Sakura." He replied again, his tone more firm.

And then something happened—something that took everyone off guard, including the pinkette herself.

She pushed Sasuke away at such a harsh force that he almost tripped on his own feet.

But that wasn't all.

"Get away from me! I can't stand it when you're that close, Sasuke-kun! God, it's so _hard_ to have you so close without being able to hold you." The tears started to fall uncontrollably, and she fell down to her knees. "I can't stand this. Keep away, just please keep away from me… I can't stand it when you're so close… Just stay away, Sasuke-kun… stay away for another week… until the deal is over…" Her voice was so faint now, and Naruto started to step forward to comfort the brokenhearted girl, but the black haired boy beside him gripped his shoulder and shook his head, pointing ahead to the shock-stricken Sasuke whom was slowly stepping towards her, his coal eyes pained.

But Sakura screamed when his feet came within her sight, and she pushed him away again. "STOP IT! STAY AWAY!" She shouted, choking a sob before she pushed away the hands of her blond friend whom offered comfort. She then stumbled to her feet, wiping her tears away furiously as she slammed the door of her room, disappearing in a broken mess.

It was silent for a while, besides the soft whimpers and chokes coming from the pink haired kunoichi's room. The four males stared at the floor for a while, their eyes sad— three pairs of those eyes holding regret and doubt, while the last pair of eyes held conflicting emotions and a pain indescribable. The said bearer of those orbs looked up to the others, and he ran a hand through his hair, huffing out a frustrated breath. "Is this what your stupid deal should have come to?" Sasuke spat between gritted teeth, giving his former teacher a furious glare before he turned and trudged towards the door of their apartment, disappearing behind it after a moment.

Naruto hung his head for a while, before he finally decided to speak up. "He's right, you know. This isn't what this deal was supposed to do. Kaka-sensei, it's only been a week and… and…" Naruto huffed an angry breath and pointed to the room where soft whimpers came from. "…and Sakura-chan is already like _this_!" But just as his former teacher was about to speak up, Naruto cut him off. "And don't you even dare say we're not sure about Sasuke! I've never seen the teme so angry and so upset about anything before! Not even at the time he was brooding about his brother!" It was silent for a while, a silence that irritated Naruto after a while. He gave his former teacher a what-the-heck-are-you-waiting-for look, and then buried his head in his hand as the grey haired man did nothing in response to his look.

"I don't know what else you're waiting for, Kaka-sensei." Naruto murmured after a while, rubbing his temple in slow circles with his thumb. "Cause' if you'd ask me, I'd cancel the freaking deal right this second and leave these two alone. I've had enough proof." Naruto growled, glaring at Kakashi furiously before he bumped past him and exited the apartment.

"Not that I'm trying to make it seem like I'm taking sides, but I have to agree with Naruto-kun, here." Sai told the older man, his tone deeply serious. "I do think it is time to let them be. Even I, having so much trouble comprehending others, have had enough proofs with them. Sasuke-kun and Sakura do deserve to continue their relationship as they please."

And then the ebony eyed, black haired male beamed him a fake smile and proceeded to walk down the hallway, and then to his room, no doubt to draw, read, or so something of the sort.

And Kakashi was left alone, wondering which decision would be best.

* * *

He knew they were just trying to help. He knew they were just trying to keep Sakura on the safe side. He knew they just wanted to be reassure this thing between them was real. He knew that they were trying to do the right thing but…

Sasuke slammed his fist against the cemented wall hard enough to crack it, but not nearly hard enough to create a big hole. He gritted his teeth tightly, biting into his bottom lip so hard that blood oozed out of a tiny cut he'd made.

…_but they weren't doing the right thing!_

Cursing under his breath, Sasuke retracted his hand from the wall and buried it in his pocket, frowning deeply as he started to get lost in his thoughts, once again.

This stupid situation was going to give him a headache soon, if this whole thinking stuff didn't stop.

"Sasuke!"

'_What in the hell…?'_ Sasuke fleetingly thought, turning his head to look at the person who had called his name, actually surprised to see Naruto running towards him. He had been surprised both because he thought he would still be with Kakashi and Sai, and also because Naruto had called him by his actual name, which meant this was fairly serious.

"Dope?" Sasuke muttered questionably, raising an eyebrow as the grinning blonde stopped in front of him, panting slightly, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Bout' time I find you!" Naruto exclaimed, laughing lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. His best friend rolled his eyes in return, and then twisted his body towards his path again, sighing irritably as his knuckleheaded friend joined his side. "What do you want, dope?" Sasuke asked, irritation clear in his tone.

"I'm not okay with this deal anymore, y'know?" Naruto stated, his tone serious and honest. He seemed to have been unaffected by his friend's irritable mood, but it was understandable considering the boy lived in the same house as the broody man. Sasuke spared him a glance, glaring lightly. "Should have thought so sooner." He muttered, clenching his fist at the thought of how everything started. "But you all have to realize it at the bad time. Always do." He finished quietly, grumbling a curse before he rudely bumped past Naruto and shoved his hands in his pockets again, having no other intention than to leave his best friend behind.

"Kaka-sensei is considering putting off the deal, Sasuke!" The blonde yelled after him, a warm smile grazing his lips when he saw the raven haired man flinch completely, stopping in his tracks.

The news of Kakashi actually considering to end the deal seemed to have put a reaction into Sasuke, and Naruto knew it wasn't a bad one. Slowly, he watched at the Uchiha turned his head, coal orbs glimmering with something Naruto just couldn't manage to put a finger on. "…Why?" He finally asked.

Naruto grinned. "It seems you've given enough proof."

Sasuke turned his head back towards the back, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, his hand shooting up to his heart that seemed to be beating far too fast for his taste. Could this really be the end of the deal? Was Kakashi going to end it? Was he going to make them suffer more? Would Sasuke be able to hold his cherry blossom, once again? Kami, he longed so much to hold her in his arms again, feeling her warmth and her love.

He wanted it all back.

He wanted to have her back.

At that last thought, Sasuke vanished.

**He didn't care about what anybody thought anymore. He needed to have her in his arms again.

* * *

**

_He sighed quietly after a while, crossing his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes and shifted his head in a more comfortable position. He tried to think of soothing thoughts or something nice, but all he could think about was the imagine of a pink haired girl under him, her head thrashing around the pillow, arms locked around his neck, eyes half lidded and hazed, soft, needy moans passing that pink tainted mouth that he loved to claim…_

_His eyes snapped open in shock and he groaned as he looked down on himself, realizing that his memories had grown him aroused and he was going to have to deal with that somehow. A sound of shuffling sheets reached his ears and his head jerked to the side, his eyes softening as he seemed to suddenly remember that he had allowed the pink haired woman to sleep with him tonight, after they'd shared their heated activities._

_Without really knowing why, he shifted on his side and reached out, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her until she was pressed against his chest, an action that awakened the girl. She moaned tiredly, rubbing her eyes, but then gasped, "S-Sasuke-kun?". Sasuke didn't reply, but he simply let his mouth drag over the skin on her shoulder blade, slowly wandering up to her neck. She blushed a pretty shade of pink, opening her mouth to speak, only to gasp again as she felt her hands move from her stomach to her curves, tracing sensually, yet gently._

_He started kissing, nibbling, and she responded with soft panted breaths and quiet moans, her eyes shutting as he kept stroking her skin. She couldn't really tell why he was going so slowly, even though they were already both naked, but she enjoyed it. She thought that maybe he had just awoken with the urge to claim her as his once again, but was still quite sleepy as he touched her, kissed her skin._

_She didn't know that he had been fully awake ever since their passionate session, and she didn't know she had plagued his mind so much that she was the very reason he had not fallen asleep. She didn't even know he was actually trying to mesmerize every inch of her, before he would take her. She didn't even know how much time had passed until he turned her body to face his, kissing her neck slowly, achingly sweetly, until, finally, he slipped inside her._

_He was slow and surprisingly gentle as he moved above her, his pools glimmering with passionate lust and another feeling she could not quite figure out—a feeling that took her breath away. But she couldn't even try to figure out if she wanted, because she was soon completely lost in their synched movements, his light touches, soft kisses and tender looks. She was lost in the way they joined so perfectly, so intimately._

_Like they were one._

_And when they reached their limit, they exploded together, clinging to one another like their life depended on it. Their breaths were heavy, and she thought she might as well die as she opened her eyes, met by the most tender look she had ever received from him. She had never seen him look at her that way in her entire lifetime. Not even during those 20 months she had shared an intimate relationship with._

_And then he gave her one last stirring kiss before he rolled off of her, his arms slipping around her, holding her close._

_She was simply stunned.

* * *

_

"Sakura!"

Kakashi turned towards the person who had slammed the door of their apartment open, calling out Sakura's name in a hurried and urgent manner, making him wonder what could have possibly happened. But as his eyes landed on the figure of a panting Sasuke, he frowned lightly. His former student merely spared him a hard glance before he started to advance towards the kunoichi's room, making Kakashi's eyes widen. "Sasuke, if you're thinking about—"

"The deal is off, damnit!" Sasuke spat, whirling on the heel of his shoes to look at the grey eyed man. "I don't _fucking_ care what you guys say or do, but you guys _cannot_ keep me away from Sakura any longer. I'm tired of this _god damn _bullshit!" The Uchiha snarled, taking an angry step towards the older male. "This is none of you guy's business! You can't—" But the young raven haired man was cut off by his former teacher. "We were only doing this for you and Sakura's own good—"

"Our own good?! How the _fuck_ did this week do us _any_ good?!" Sasuke cut in, his voice so deadly that it made Kakashi swallow back his words. "How in hell was that supposed to do any good?! Depriving two people who need each other—" Oh and that hit a notch with Kakashi. "Need each other in what way? to sexually satisfy yourselves? To use each other for things in which other people could be just as easily used? To—"

"To feel complete, damnit!" Sasuke bellowed, knocking a chair out of his way.

Silence took place. Kakashi stare with wide eyes at the raven haired boy, completely taken aback by the answer that Sasuke had accidentally (or not) let out. He had never expected an answer like this coming from him—never in a million years!

The calm look in Kakashi's eyes returned again, and he sighed. "And why should I even cancel this deal anyway?" He muttered more to himself than to Sasuke, running a hand through his hair.

But he had not expected Sasuke to become so pumped at his question.** "Because I'm in love with her, that's why!"**

And as stunned grey orbs raised to meet obsidian pools, they widened in utter shock at the sight that lay ahead of him.

Sasuke seemed as angry as he's ever seen him been, his lips pressed firmly in a thin slash, eyes furious yet passionate, holding so much determination that Kakashi simply thought he would burst. His stance was firm, and he was heavily panting, his hand shot up to his chest where his heart should be. But what had literally taken Kakashi's breath away was the sight of the girl behind Sasuke, her eyes wide with shock, looking as though she would faint at any moment.

"...Y-You love me?"

It was at that moment that every bone and muscle in Sasuke's body froze.

-

-

She couldn't believe it.

She couldn't _freaking_ believe it.

Had she heard right?

Had she…

"…Sakura?" She heard him call, his voice quiet. She watched him turned, and watched as he flinched again, swallowing the lump in his throat as he struggled to find the words to say. She approached him, one step by one, each seeming like an eternity, and when she finally reached his side, she cupped his face. She stared deep within those obsidian pools, trying to find the answer to her own question, trying to find out if he really _did_ love her—

"I do." She heard him breathe, his eyes shutting tight. "As annoying and as impossible as it should be, I—" But a pair of lips pressing on his is what had cut him off. He was surprised for a moment, but as soon as his mind fully registered what was happening, he responded to the kiss by cupping her face and pressing his lips harder on hers, an act of desperation that revealed how much he missed her.

But before Kakashi could even speak up and officially end the deal, Sasuke had teleported Sakura and himself in her bedroom, not even caring about whether the deal was still going on or not. He just needed to feel her, needed to kiss her. He needed to claim her all night and to remind them both how it felt when they were both connected as one. He wanted to know how it felt, once again, as they moved together as a whole, like one being. He wanted to drown in those feelings, those movements, those kisses, those touches, those looks…

Damnit, he missed all of it.

"Sakura," He rasped between a kiss, running his hand under her shirt to stroke her bare flesh. She moaned softly in their kiss, arching into his touch, urging him on with his tender and sensual touches as he stroke and caressed her skin over and over again. He slipped off her shirt, thankful as he realized she had no bra under, probably since she had spent her day in her bed, crying. She yelped in surprise when he dropped down to her stomach kissing her flesh slowly, nibbling very softly as he proceeded to devour her skin time and time again, loving the way she called his name and pulled at his hair.

She didn't know when, or how it happened, but they were on her bed a while after, naked, their mouths clashed together in a soft kiss. He took pleasure into teasing her slowly, hearing her moan his name and plead him to take her, but he did not give in so easily. He let himself touch her there, tasting her hot core, plunging and filling her, loving the way she cried his name louder and louder. She gripped his hair, panting, moaning, screaming, moving to her own corporeal beat.

He couldn't even describe what happened as he buried himself inside of her. All that he could admit was that he couldn't help but to feel this was complete paradise and that this is where he truly belonged.

With her.

_Sakura._

And they moved, and kissed, and touched, and breathed, pouring into their lovemaking all of their feelings, their bliss, their pleasure. They let themselves get lost into their intimacy, in their rhythmic movements in which each stroke brought the fire of their pleasure higher and higher—pleasure that they never, _ever_ wanted to end.

And as he felt they were both ready to let go, he increased everything. The movements, the pace, the passion, the intimacy. He pushed himself to his limit, using all his strength and passion left to bring them both to places they had been several times before.

Pure, perfect bliss.

They stared at each other, kissed each other, and they let the passion consume them until, finally, the knot in Sakura's stomach snapped, and she exploded for him, gripping to him like she would never, ever let go. Closing his eyes, Sasuke leaned in and kissed her, exploding within her, holding onto her like his life depended on it.

Their eyes met as they came down from their peak, and for a moment, they could hardly breathe. She stared at him as he stared at her, and their held their breaths. Everything seemed to stop, everything seemed so silent.

Leaning her forehead against his, Sakura finally smiled—the smile that only meant for him. She stroke his cheek, kissing him softly, her smile growing even more. "I love you. I love you so much, Sasuke-kun." She breathed, closing her eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes, as well, and he smiled his rare genuine smile.

-

"_I love you too, Sakura."_

_-

* * *

_

-&-

_I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch;_

_I never thought that I could ever love a man so much._

_I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny._

_For you, I'd cross the world;_

_for you, I'd do anything._

-&-_  
_

**end of chapter twelve.

* * *

**

_Whew! Finally! _

_Lol it's 1 am here.. XD_

_Well, I'm done! With this update, I mean. :D_

_NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER!_

_Hope you enjoyed! _

**CommitedToKiba**


	13. A Happy Ending Makes A New Beginning

_Last update for this story!_

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Naruto

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen:**

-

_Cause' I love you, whether it's wrong or right._

-

* * *

The light is strong, almost blinding.

This is the first thing that Haruno Sakura became aware of as her eyes fluttered open slowly.

She groaned softly, shutting her eyes again, her displeased expression lifting delightfully as she felt arms tightening the grip they already had on her waist. Throwing a look over her shoulder, Sakura smiled softly as her thoughts were confirmed, her cheery gaze softening as she took in the sight of the blissfully exhausted raven haired man sleeping beside her. As carefully as she could, she shifted in his arms to look at him, giggling lightly when his grip tightened once more, as if afraid she was making a movement to get up. She cupped his cheek, stroking the skin with the pad of her thumb, the soft smile on her lips growing even softer as she watched his eyes flutter open to reveal sleepy obsidian pools.

The young pink haired medic and the remaining Uchiha gazed at each other for a while, silently, and neither really dared to speak up. Not because they couldn't, not because they were sleepy, not because they didn't want to—simply because words weren't needed now. They just want to hold each other on a beautiful morning, both sleepy and sore from their passionate activity of the night before. Neither could even tell how many rounds there had been—there were too many. They'd been making up for the time they had lost together.

It was a while before she felt a slight tug at her lower back, almost like an invitation or a request for her to bring herself closer to him, which she gladly took. She giggled, wiggling closer to him, a light hearted laugh falling out of her lips as he pulled her on top of him, her head pressed against his shoulder gently, his nose buried in the crook of her neck. She smiled at the feeling of his naked flesh against her own, and raised her head to look at him, her smile growing as radiant as ever when he met her eyes, the sleepy expression replaced by one of fondness.

Sasuke's hand trailed up and down her spine, slowly, _slowly_. It was a tender gesture that made Sakura smile even more, and had given her a reason to lean down and kiss him—not that she even needed one anyway. The hand on her spine stopped moving as he returned her gentle morning kiss, and instead it pressed a little, bringing her closer to him. His mouth moved stirringly on her own, and his arms wrapped themselves tightly around her once again, making her smile in the kiss. He started to move upwards in a sitting position, deepening the kiss in the same time, and before the girl could even realize, he had her back against the mattress, and his naked body loomed over hers.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, maybe we should get up—" But her words were cut off by his lips slanting over hers in a searing kiss. Sakura, knowing fully where he was trying to lead this to, broke the kiss and shook her head, opening her mouth to speak and protest, only for his lips to cut her off again. But he had kissed her more softly, this time, like he was trying to convince her of something. "No—Sasuke-kun we just woke up—I—Sasuke-kun they could hear us—" She spoke between burning kisses, trying to get him to stop, yet still never denying his touches and kisses.

(She wanted it. Kami—she _wanted_ it.)

"Don't care." He muttered against her lips, his hands that were caressing her sides gently sliding down to her hips, where he gripped her gently. He raised his eyes to meet her viridian ones, and stared quietly for a moment, waiting until she cupped his cheek and smiled before he smirked, leaned to kiss her and started—

"OH MY—KAMI! MY VIRGIN EYES! MY POOR FREAKING VIRGIN EYES!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura froze completely, their lips still pressed together, but their eyes snapped wide open in pure horror of being interrupted in such a moment. He was halfway sheathed inside the girl, and although Naruto could not see it—Kami, bless whoever invented bed sheets—both were completely sure that Naruto was aware that…

Well, _you know._

"I did not barge in on them having sex, I did not barge in on them having sex, I did not barge in on them having sex, I did not barge in on them having sex, I did not barge in on them having sex, I did not—"

"Shut up, already!" Sasuke barked, throwing the blonde a pillow, _hard_. Naruto yelped ("I'M SORRY!") and ducked the throw, slamming the door shut behind him while screaming words that made the pair blush, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING, ANYWAY?! HAVING SEX IN THE MORNING?! WHEN _WE_ ARE HERE!?"

Sasuke sighed as the screaming finally faded, and then returned his gaze to the pinkette under him—in whom he was still inside of, mind you—staring awkwardly for a while. She returned his embarrassed gaze, but after a while, her lips twitched up, and she started laughing. A light hearted laughter of pure joy and amusement that made Sasuke smile a bit, and then before he knew it, he had joined her in her laughter. Sakura's heart jumped at the sound of his deep, heartfelt and rich laughter, but she didn't stop laughing.

Rather, she locked her arms around his neck and pressed her face against the skin of his neck, making the man press his body down to hers, his arms slipping under her to return her embrace.

As the laughter faded, they pulled back to look at each other, silent for a few seconds, before one finally leaned in to capture the other's lips in a light kiss. Sakura shut her eyes and smiled after they parted, her eyes fluttering open halfway to look at the man she loved so much. "I suggest you… pull out and we get up. Before any more embarrassing interruptions." She was grinning at the last sentence, and he chuckled a bit, nuzzling her neck. "Fine." He replied, his voice quiet but tender.

She giggled. "What a character change, Sasuke-kun. What's caused you to be so sweet and affectionate?" She remarked, poking the cheek of her lover.

But when she felt him smile against her shoulder, she couldn't hide her shock. Shouldn't he have returned to his monotone attitude?

And then he said two words that took her breath away.

"I'm happy."

* * *

_They were on a mission._

_They were on a _freaking_ mission, and yet here he was, letting his hands wander over her body, pushing down her shorts._

"_Sasuke—"_

_His mouth slanted over hers as a silent order to shut her mouth and to simply enjoy this, but she protested against him. "Sasuke we can't do this—" She gasped when he pressed his groin against her crotch, making her feel how hard he was, "—we're on a mission for Kami's sake!" The sentence was finished in a small moan, since he was fondling with her breasts. "Kami—Sasuke stop—" She tore her mouth away from his and cupped his face, immobilizing his movements. "Can't you at least wait until we get back home?" She whispered._

_He was quiet, for a while, but the shook his head, pressing his hot mouth on hers. "I want you. I need you now." He rasped, tugging his pants and boxers down before he cupped her face and kissed her hard, filling her completely with one hard thrust._

_She threw her head back at the familiar sensation she had missed, her mouth parting open in silent screams as he pounded into her repeatedly, grunting, groaning as he kissed her neck and shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, almost having the urge to smile when he gripped her waist with one hand, while the other pressed itself against the tree trunk behind her for more support._

_The climax was sudden. One moment she was meeting him thrust for thrust, and then the next waves of pleasure rocked through her uncontrollably, freezing her movements, making her scream out his name blissfully. He had followed closely, spilling inside of her, something that suddenly made her gasp._

"_The protection—Oh god, Sasuke you didn't use freaking protection!?" She hissed, her voice raspy and breathy, seeing as she hadn't caught her breath yet._

_She felt him tense slightly, and then he shook his head slowly, cursing under his breath. "I got carried away." He muttered, pulling out of her. His eyes met hers, after a moment, and he didn't fail to see the flicker of fear in her eyes. "What if I get pregnant?" She questioned softly, biting her lower lip. "I don't want to get pregnant with your child if we are not together."_

_He stayed silent, staring at her with an expression she could not seem to put a finger on._

"_...I don't know, Sakura." He finally said._

_A few weeks later, Sakura had taken the pregnancy test three times._

_The results were negative.

* * *

_

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" Sakura called out, putting the final plate on the table.

She got a faint response from Naruto ("I'm coming!"), which was the only thing she needed to hear—because if Naruto could hear, than anyone else in the house did too. The blonde had the farthest room away from the kitchen, and did not have the finest hearing in the group, meaning the others heard if he heard.

She had only finished slicing a tomato—no doubt for her dear Sasuke-kun—as she saw two hands pressing on the counter, and felt a body press itself against her own from behind, trapping her. A pair of lips pressed itself against her neck, kissing and nibbling on her skin teasingly, making her shut her eyes. She tilted her head to the side to look at the man she loved, and Sasuke, upon sensing her movement, raised his head and pressed his mouth against her temple, his eyes meeting hers.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted gently, cupping his cheek.

But before he could even greet her back, a soft, amused voice interrupted them. "Ah, Sakura it smells good, what have you prepared—Oh? Am I… interrupting something?"

Although both had frozen at the sound of the voice, Sasuke hadn't moved away from Sakura. He simply turned his head to glare at his former sensei, his dark gaze becoming deathly upon noticing the sly look in the man's eyes (Sasuke _swore_ he was smirking under his god forsaken mask). He grunted in annoyance, giving Sakura a quick peck on the lips before he moved away from her and grabbed one of the big pans of food. He walked over to the table and placed it in the middle, before he walked back over to Sakura and grabbed another one.

"Sasuke-teme is helping Sakura-chan! Awe, how cute!" Naruto snickered upon entering the room, his eyes glimmering with pure amusement as Sasuke threw him a death glare, scowling. "At least _someone_ is." Sakura retorted back, huffing indignantly when the boy merely grinned more wickedly, instead of whining, like they had expected him to. "Me thinks the teme is _whipped_." Naruto commented innocently, laughing when Sasuke's head jerked to look at him, red eyes consuming coal. "I'm kidding, jeez!" He said, still laughing.

Sasuke growled thickly, his eyes traveling back and forth from Naruto to Kakashi, both who seemed to be highly amused and thrilled to witness a moment where Sasuke actually acted caring and did not remain a human ice cube. And there was also the fact Naruto walked in on them almost getting it on this morning that made his feeling of humiliation worsen. Oh and we can't forget how Kakashi walked in on them when he was actually acting very sweet towards the blossom.

"Is teme blushing, or is it just my eyes playing tricks on me? Kakashi-sensei, IS TEME ACTUALLY BLUSHING?!"

"I do believe so, Naruto."

Oh, he was so about to burst out of humiliation any second now.

"You guys! Leave him alone! It's not funny." Sakura protested, sighing. "Can't you see you're just embarrassing him?" She hugged him gently, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for helping, Sasuke-kun. I appreciate it. Unlike the other people here, you are kind enough to lend a hand." She murmured gently, flashing him a warm smile before she turned and went back to the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

It was quiet, for a moment, until Sasuke turned to look at the offended looking men, and smirked. "Hm."

At that last word, Naruto finally fumed. "HEY, I COULD TOO HELP! I'M KIND TOO, SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!"

Sasuke huffed in amusement as he watched the boy run off to the kitchen, no doubt to prove he could be kind as well, but before Sasuke could even make a movement to turn, his former sensei put a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, I know it probably won't change anything, but I want you to know that I am sorry to have doubted you both. I only wanted to make sure Sakura didn't get hurt, but I ended up hurting the both of you by making you go through this. And for that, I apologize." Kakashi said, his voice soft and quiet, but filled with pure sincerity.

Sasuke stared quietly at the man, but then shook his head. "And you're expecting me to simply forgive you?" He finally said, his tone harsh and cold. He was a bit surprised to see they grey eyed man shake his head and smile behind his mask. "No, not really. At least, not at the moment." His eyes crinkled with joy and amusement. "But one day, I hope. After all, everybody makes mistakes, ne?"

Sasuke smirked lightly and huffed an amused breath. "As long as you don't get in the way again, the odds of you to be forgiven in the next few weeks are probable." He shrugged off the man's hand from his shoulder, his smirk growing. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head, giving the Uchiha one last amused glance before he took a seat at the table, soon joined by a quiet, happy Sai and an ecstatic, cheery Naruto. "So, Naruto, Sakura thinks you're kind now?" Kakashi questioned, his single visible eye crinkling with hilarity. Naruto beamed a wide grin, throwing a punch in the air, "Sakura-chan said I was always a kind boy, dattebayo!"

Kakashi chuckled, and the newly arrived Sakura laughed lightly, taking a seat beside her beloved, smiling. "Itadakimasu!" She chirped, giggling when everybody chanted the same, except Sasuke who simply muttered the word quietly.

They ate in complete comfortable and happy silence, some of them commenting a little on the delicious food she had cooked, which earned them a happy response from the girl. But most of the times, everyone was simply silent, but happily eating, like words weren't even needed tonight.

Sakura had finished eating first, and she excused herself from the table, grabbing her finished plate, and disappeared into the kitchen. A few seconds later, they saw her come out, and then disappear in the washing room, where she would no doubt take care of their dirty clothes. It was a routine to her: prepare dinner or lunch, eat, do the laundry, and then come back to wash the dishes.

She never complained, though. Instead, she seemed to rather enjoy doing all the housework.

"You know, I'm really glad the deal is off and all now." Naruto commented when Sasuke stood from the table and disappeared in the kitchen as well. "Everything seems fine now. There's no tension at the table, Sakura is beaming freaking happily, and the teme actually looks like he doesn't have a stick up his ass, for once!" He went on, nodding firmly. Kakashi chuckled, but nodded as well. "At least we know now." He confirmed, shaking his head at the blonde as he received a puzzled look. "They're in love, Naruto. Madly in love." He paused, and then his single visible eye crinkled with slyness again. "So in love that they can't stop going at it like rabbits." Sai then beamed, popping in a question that left the others laughing: "So will there be the clan restoration of the Uchiha's, soon?"

The males were too caught up in their conversation to notice Sasuke slipping in the laundry room, where his rosette lover was.

* * *

Sasuke had slipped into the room as quietly as he could, not wanting to be noticed by the pink haired girl who was suddenly bending over to pick up the dirty clothes on the floor, and throw them in the washing machine. She hummed pleasantly, purely distracted, which made Sasuke smirk a bit. He sneaked his way behind her, smirking a little more as he succeeded without being seen.

One of his hands grasped her hip while the other slipped around her waist, which made her gasp a bit. He bit down on her neck teasingly, pressing himself completely behind her, to make her feel him. "You know, I actually kind of like this position. It's been a while." He murmured huskily in her ear, dragging his mouth from her neck to her jaw, nibbling lightly on the skin. "What do you say, Sakura?" He whispered sexily, pressing his crotch more tightly against her sweet rump.

She gasped lightly, but made a small sound of negation."Sasuke-kun, I'm doing the laundry." She told him, tilting her head back as he started trailing butterfly kisses on her neck and throat. She bit her lip lightly as he dragged the hand on her stomach down to her pants. "We have unfinished business, Sakura." He went on, his dark eyes meeting her hazed ones. He smirked lightly and her needy look, grabbing her chin before he leaned in and kissed her greedily. She turned in his arms, moaning softly, snaking her arms around his neck as he gripped her by the hips and hoisted her up on the washing machine. "The unfinished business can wait until tonight, Sasuke-kun." She gasped between a kiss, a lovely moan following her words when he started slipping down her jeans.

"You know, we've never tried in the laundry room." Sasuke commented through a rough kiss, chuckling when she reached down to slip off his pants and boxers. She parted and nuzzled his neck, nodding lightly in response to his statement. "This can still wait, Sasuke-kun. And the others are in the next room, Christ!" She hissed, shutting her eyes when he slipped down her black lacy underwear and let them fall to the floor.

Her words had made him laugh a little, though. "You're telling me this has to wait, yet you're not doing anything to stop this." Sasuke remarked, gripping her hips and settling himself between her legs. She brought him in a rough, burning kiss, her tongue battling for dominance with his, moaning as slowly slipped his shaft inside her. He groaned in their kiss, putting a hand at the back of her head to press her mouth harder on his, deepening the kiss. "Shit, Sakura. You're so tight in this position." He breathed, gripping her hip tighter.

She moaned softly in response, pressing herself further down on him, her mouth parting open at the blissful sensation. "Sasuke-kun, please." She whimpered, slanting her mouth over his own in a scorching kiss. He grunted against her lips, gripping her tighter before he removed himself slightly, and then drove his hips upwards, _hard_. She panted loudly, moaning in their sloppy passionate kiss, biting down on his lower lip as he repeated the same motion, harder and faster.

"Ah… like… like that…!" She gasped, her loud moan muffled by his lips. He drove into her wildly time and time again, his lips never leaving hers for a single moment, muffling her moans. She met him thrust for thrust, trying hard not to moan too much because she knew they had to be quiet. The others were in the room beside theirs.

"Sasu…ke…!"

Oh, he was nearing his own limit, he knew. Sasuke paced faster, groaning at the wonderful feeling of her warmth tightly squeezing around his length, filling his every nerve with absolute pleasure. "Sakura," He rasped against her mouth, pushing deeper, harder, faster.

And then…

"Sakura-chan, I was—HOLY FREAKING SHIT!"

Sakura gasped at the sight of the blond haired man standing at the doorway, his jaw dropped wide open, his face flushed a deep red color—no doubt out of pure humiliation of having walked in on them again (it's his third time, no?). She breathed to Sasuke to stop, but he didn't, he just kept on pumping into her, not even caring if his best friend was watching because damnit, they were so close to releasing, he just couldn't stop.

"Dope, get the fuck out." Sasuke snapped venomously, burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck as he felt himself ready to let go.

The both of them had never seen Naruto disappear so fast, but both couldn't care any less because their climax had reached them, leaving their mind blanks. Sakura bit down on Sasuke's shoulder to hold back her sporadic moan, and the said man had groaned loudly against her shoulder, his eyes shut tight as he spilled inside her.

"I… can't believe he walked in on us. _Again_." Sakura breathed, nuzzling his neck.

Sasuke chuckled, pulling out of her and bringing her shaking body down from the washing appliance. He kissed her softly, brushing his nose tenderly against her own. "Whatever. It was bound to happen sometime anyway." He smiled lightly as she giggled and hugged him, humming pleasantly.

And he oh so accidentally _(coughnotcough) _let those few words slip out of his mouth. Words that made her blush furiously, but giggle in the same time.

"I say we should do this again sometime. Laundry room is a remarkable place to have sex."

* * *

**Later on that night…

* * *

**

"So the deal is off?!"

Sakura giggled, but nodded cheerily. "Yes, the deal is off. Has been ever since last night."

Ino gaped, and squealed, hugging Sakura tightly. "That is _so_ great! You guys must've had a lot of lustful rumps to make up for the lost time, ne?" The blue eyed girl suggested, grinning slyly as she nudged the girl.

Sakura blushed furiously, yelping in embarrassment, "INO!"

But to make the matters worse, Sasuke came up from behind her, handing her the drink she had asked for, and he started nibbling on her neck, making it hard for her not to moan. She was blushing furiously, because she knew that Ino was watching with that sly look in her eyes, but also because it was damn freaking hard not to turn around and kiss him senseless.

"Sa…Sasuke… Sasuke-kun… stop it…" She whispered, squealing in embarrassment as his hand slipped under her shirt.

He didn't.

"TEME! THERE ARE PEOPLE AROUND!"

"Yeah, Sasuke. Jeez, save it for tonight."

Smirking, he huffed, and then gave Sakura quick kiss before he sat at the stool beside hers, sipping his drink. Sakura was still blushing lightly, but she had gone back to chatting with her best friend Ino, trying to get her mind off her lustful feelings that had almost exploded and no doubt would have if he had not stopped kissing her neck and touching her. But Sasuke would wait, because it had been a while she had not seen her friends and it had been a while she had not been to the bar to enjoy herself. He wanted to let her have her fun in her social life.

"I'm really glad, though. It wasn't pleasant watching you guys so hurt." Ino sighed, frowning. "It was actually pretty heartbreaking." She mumbled, sipping her drink. Her best friend smiled, "Well, it's over now. We're together again, and for good. Nothing will come between us ever again." she turned to look at him. "Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist, his head pressed on her shoulder.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and squealed, stumbling out of their stool. "Damn fucking straight! I love this song!"

He was stunned, but he shrugged lightly, watching his girlfriend walk away towards the dance floor with her blond best friend, laughing and swinging her hands in the air. He smirked when they reached the center of the floor and started dancing at their heart's content. Both of them swung their hips sexily, and both of them were evidently experts at dancing, but Sasuke's eyes were only latched on Sakura.

_Damn_.

_Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

Without really knowing, he stood from his chair, and started making his way to his lover, his eyes flashing with passionate lust, but he had not realized what he was doing before he was behind the girl, his arms around her waist, his own body swaying with hers. He was a bit surprised, but he didn't do anything to stop what he was doing—he enjoyed it.

Dirty dancing with Sakura.

At least, it was better than sitting at the bar, watching her dance like a wild cat, while other males hungrily stared. At least, it was better to dance with her, feel her, smell her, _love_ her—and to watch others stare at him in pure jealousy and envy.

Because holy shit, who wouldn't want to be in his place?

He was dancing with this beautiful girl, _involved_ with her. He was allowed to touch her, kiss her, hug her, _make love_ to her. He was allowed to whisper things to her, to sleep in the same bed as hers, to spend time with her.

And tonight, he would be able to do one more thing with her, if she wanted to.

But he had to wait until she wanted to leave before he got to ask her.

Slim arms wrapped themselves around her neck, and a pair of lips met his for a moment. She looked radiant, beautiful, and _happy_. She was glowing with evident happiness that Sasuke would do anything to protect.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go home."

-

-

**It was time.**

**-**

**-**

"_Sas…Sasuke…-kun… the condom…"_

_He shook his head, and she threw him a perplexed look, opened her mouth to speak again._

"_Sas—"_

"_Let's make a child."_

"_W-What?"_

_She was stunned. Shocked out of her damn mind. Had he really said what she thought she had heard?_

"_You heard me." He leaned down and kissed her softly, hugging her naked body to his own tightly._

-

"_Let's have a family."_

-

* * *

-&-

_Before you came into my life the sun was never there._

_You showed me what was happiness, you taught me what was true,_

_and now that you are by my side, I'll always hang on you._

-&-

**Fin.

* * *

**

_An indirect proposal! I love it. Haha! :)_

_And yes, this is the end. Sorry the ending seemed rushed, though. :S I hope you enjoyed anyway! :D_

_And there is no sequel, 'kay? NO SEQUEL._

**CommitedToKiba**


End file.
